The Perfect Valentine's Day
by jotack
Summary: Sookie's never had a really great Valentine's Day. It's up to Eric to make that happen. A/H
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Valentine's Day

A/N The characters' names and general physical description belong to Charlaine Harris. Their personalities, frailties, and backstories are based loosely on people I have known or been.

**EPOV**

Upon rising, I looked outside to see what the weather was like. In this part of Texas one just never knew. Just a couple of years ago there was a heavy snow, some years the temperature is in the 70's. _Well shit, at least it's not raining yet. _The clouds were low and thick, but the temperature was well above freezing. I had rather hoped for sunny, cool weather-- more conducive to my plans for the evening. Weather be damned, I had made up my mind. Tonight was the night. We'd been dancing around it too long. Ten months can be an eternity.

Just last week Sookie had made it clear that she was expecting something great for our first Valentine's Day together. She'd never really had one to speak of. Knowing something about her relationship with her one and only ex, I figured she was telling me the truth. Well, she needn't worry, if I were any judge of the so called fairer sex, this one was going to rock her world.

I retrieved my phone from the night table and sent a good morning text, as was my habit any morning we didn't wake up beside each other.

MRNG, LUV. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY .E

As I showered, I made a mental list of the chores I had to accomplish today: Call the jeweler, check on the reservations, stop by the florist, pack my carryon bag. Okay, I assured myself I had it all under control. All except my emotional state, that is. I felt like a teenager about to lose his cherry—happy, excited, but nervous—all at the same time.

Out of the shower and dressed for the day, I dialed the number of the premier jewelry store in town. "Tony Vinson Jewelers, how may I direct your call?" the pleasant voice answered on the second ring.

"I need to speak to Michael in Custom Designs, please. This is Eric Northman."

"Yes sir, he'll be right with you," she answered courteously.

As I waited, listening to "Love is a Many Splendored Thing," I wondered why they didn't update their on hold music, but I didn't have to wonder for long.

"Mr. Northman, how are you today, sir," Michael gushed into the phone.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just wanted to check and be sure the piece I ordered would be ready for pickup today," I said, hoping for the right answer.

"Oh, yes, sir, it's ready to go. You may pick it up whenever you are ready. And, sir, it is beautiful, if I may say so. Your lady will be very pleased, I'm sure," still with the gushing. I rolled my eyes. They already had my money.

"Very well, I'll be in this afternoon. See you then, Michael, and thank you for your help." I closed my phone, stuffing it in my pocket, picked up my briefcase and headed out the door. I'd take care of the other calls later.

Before I could get down the stairs, my phone sounded with Sookie's ringtone. "Hi, sweetheart, Happy Valentine's Day!" I answered.

"Oh, Eric, it is a happy one already. The flowers just arrived. They are gorgeous! Thank you for remembering that I wanted something special for today. I've never had anything this extravagant before," she spoke without taking a breath.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Slow down, little one, the day has just begun. There are a lot more surprises in store for you. Before the day is over, I hope February 14th will be your favorite day of the year, rather than one you look upon with dread of disappointment."

"You spoil me, Eric. It's one of the reasons I love you so much! I can hardly wait to see what happens next. Any hints?" she teased.

"No hints. Just dress nicely for our date tonight. I'll pick you up at 7. I've got quite a lot to do today, so I may not be able to call you again, but I'll text. Oh, and by the way, I love you too," I said in what she calls my sexy voice.

"Okay, bye, bye, then. Have a good day." She disconnected, and I'm sure headed straight to the large bouquet of mixed flowers I had sent to touch and smell and appreciate every one of them. That was one of the great pleasures of Sookie—she was so grateful for the slightest show of affection. That bastard Bill should be horse whipped for not treating her the way she deserved.

As I drove into my office, I thought back to the night we met. I'd been batching it at the time and decided to call some of the guys to go out and do something for a change. We had ended up at the White Horse Saloon. The music was good, the beer was cold, and the room was loud with the party atmosphere of a Texas Saturday night. At a table in the corner I noticed a beautiful blonde with a couple of other young ladies. She looked to be in her early twenties, blue eyed, and curvy in all the right places. I was tired of seeing those girls who were so thin their bones showed. She didn't look like the kind of girl who would make that "vampire repelling cross" with her fingers at the sight of a nice crusty loaf of bread or a slice of pecan pie. In short, **my** kind of girl.

It didn't take long for me to muster the courage to carry a couple of Shiner Bocks over to the table and offer her one, "I noticed yours was empty, and since I needed another, too, well…"

As soon as she raised her eyes to mine, her cheeks pinked in the most lovely blush I'd ever beheld. "Ah, she's a shy one, too," I thought.

"Thank you, but I…" she stammered, then giggled, as her friends encouraged her to take the offered bottle.

"Why don't you join us?" said the girl sitting next to her. "I'm Tara, this is Amelia, and this mute beauty is Sookie. She's very glad to meet you, and wants to thank you for the beer. Right, Sook?"

"Uh, oh yeah, right, thank you, umm, what's your name?"

Surely she wasn't drunk already, and nobody that cute could be that shy, could they? "I'm Eric, Eric Northman. Hi, Sookie." I handed her the beer as I took the seat across from her.

"Well, Eric, it was real nice to meet you, but Amelia and I have other fish to fry on the dance floor. You two have fun, ya hear?" Tara said as she pulled Amelia out of her chair and on to the floor.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too…" They were already out of earshot before I could get the sentence out. "So, Sookie, are you having fun?" Lame. Why didn't I just go with, 'you come here often?' I must be losing my touch.

"It's a great place. I've never been here before. Mostly I go to much smaller, more obscure clubs, with alternative rock instead of country," she answered, then shrunk back as if she'd said way too much.

"You prefer rock?" I asked.

"I like all kinds of music, but my boyfriend…this guy I date is in a band. I usually just go with him when he has a gig." She was peeling the label off the beer bottle as she looked at it intently.

"You have a boyfriend. Sorry if I offended you with the beer," I hope my voice didn't sound as deflated as my ego felt.

"No, it's okay. It's, we're, well, things aren't great lately. That's why I'm here with Tara and Amelia tonight. Normally he wouldn't let me…."

"Wouldn't **let you**?" I knew my raised eyebrow would reinforce the indignant tone of my voice, but, who is this guy anyway?

"I didn't mean it that way. He just likes me to be there when his band performs," she said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay, I see now," I lied. "Well, I'm glad you're here tonight. Want to dance?"

"I shouldn't, oh, yes, yes, I would like to dance. Thank you, Eric," she gave a shy smile and took a big gulp of her Shiner.

I led her onto the floor and joined the couples already engaged in a lively two step. She was a little unsure of herself, saying she didn't dance much, but it wasn't long before she was keeping up perfectly. She was a natural. We danced, laughed, and sipped more beers as the evening wore on. I just couldn't get over how absolutely captivating she was. I wanted to ask her a million probing, personal questions, but I didn't want to scare her off. Instead I started plotting in my head the sudden demise of this "boyfriend" who, from what little I'd heard so far, wasn't nearly good enough for Sookie.

My suspicions were confirmed later when we sat down at the table to rest. Maybe it was the Shiner Bock talking, but she began to open up about her relationship. She'd been dating Bill since high school, her only real boyfriend. She'd always thought she loved him. They were together all the time. Sure, it was mostly doing the things he wanted, but isn't that what it's like when you're part of a couple? His band played almost every Friday and Saturday night, so their "dates" were mostly limited to going to the clubs where they were booked. Afterward, she'd just hang around with all the guys while they drank and talked and laughed about the show. None of the other guys had steady girls, except for Niles, who was married, but they had a baby, so his wife didn't come. Anyway, it wasn't until just recently she started thinking maybe there was something missing. Other couples seemed more, more equal in sharing their interests. Not that she wasn't interested in music, she always had been. It was hard to pin down, but suddenly she just wasn't as satisfied as she thought with the way things were going.

"Oh, my God, Eric, I'm so sorry. I'm just blabbering on and on. You must be so bored!" she said finally.

"Bored, never, Sookie. I'm very interested in you, in everything about you. I don't much like the things you're telling me about this Bill guy, but I'm not bored," I said patting her hand.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this. I've never talked this way about Bill or our relationship to anybody except Octavia, this older lady at work. She's really the one who made me start taking stock of the whole thing. She overheard a phone call one day, and, well, she said she didn't want me ending up in the kind of relationship she'd been stuck in for years. My mom or Tara or Amelia don't even know how I'm feeling, although none of them are particularly fond of Bill. I'm sure that's why Tara and Ames cleared out so quickly when you came over," she spoke earnestly.

"Well, maybe I had a trustworthy look or something," I offered. "Anyway, Sookie, I think you're amazing. I would love to see you again, but because of your, um situation, I'm not going to call you. I'm giving you my number. If you want to get together, and I hope you do, just give me a call. How does that sound?"

"Almost too good to be true, Eric. Thanks for being so understanding. It's been a pleasure to meet you. I've had a great time," she smiled at me, but her eyes looked as if they would brim over at any moment.

I pressed my business card into her hand as I bent to kiss her on the cheek, "Good night, Sookie. I hope it's not goodbye."

As I pulled into my parking spot, I smiled thinking about how her voice sounded on the phone two weeks later. Thank you, God.

**SPOV**

I'd been lying in bed awake for about twenty minutes when I heard my phone ping. That would be Eric's text. I smiled to think how he never forgot. He'd send one every morning first thing, unless, of course, he could just roll over and give me a good morning kiss. I reached over to the bedside table and read the message. Valentine's Day! My stomach did a flip flop. I'd had high hopes for Valentine's Day ever since I'd been old enough to date. Unfortunately, my hopes were never met, not even close. Even though I'd had a steady boyfriend since my senior year of high school, Bill wasn't exactly what you'd call romantic. He bought me a heart-shaped box of chocolates the first two years, then a card the next, then, well, nothing. "I couldn't think of anything you might like," he'd say. Give me a fucking break! I know what I did was ridiculously needy, but I'd actually mentioned to Eric that I expected a good Valentine's Day from him, since my experiences had been so lacking in the past. You know, I sort of felt that even if I hadn't said that, he would have remembered to wish me "Happy Valentine's Day." He was so thoughtful, spoiled me so much.

Rolling out of bed, I headed for the shower. I knew Eric was taking me out tonight, but had no idea of his plans. I didn't have to work, so I didn't really know what I'd do all day. I put on sweats and went to the kitchen for a bowl of oatmeal. It was dreary outside, but not raining. Yet.

Just as I placed the empty bowl in the dishwasher, the doorbell rang. Looking out the side panel window, I saw a florist delivery truck in the driveway. "Oh, boy! Flowers! Before Eric, no man had ever sent me flowers! Well, if you don't count Daddy."

I opened the door and was greeted by a nice young delivery girl who beamed, "Sookie Stackhouse? Happy Valentine's Day!" She carried a huge white wicker basket filled with flowers of many colors and descriptions. I'd literally never seen a more beautiful arrangement in my life.

"Thank you," I squeaked out, a lump in my throat despite my elation.

Closing the door, I carried the substantial basket and placed it on the table. I immediately grabbed my phone and dialed Eric's number.

I knew I was acting like a kid at Christmas, but, dammit, that's how I felt. He laughed at me, and promised more to come. God, I love this man! After I hung up, I went back to admiring the flowers in my basket. Maybe I'd spend all day just looking at it. Wait, what did he say, "Dress nicely?" What would that mean to a man who tells me how great I look with no makeup, hair in a ponytail, wearing a faded t-shirt and jeans? I'd better go check my closet.

I pulled out a few seldom worn "nice" outfits, but all were so outdated, I decided how I would spend part of my day. I was going shopping. I would buy a new dress. I wasn't talking JCPenney's clearance rack, which was my usual shopping destination. I didn't have a lot of money to spend, but I could treat myself this once. I changed clothes and headed for Hulen Mall.

I walked down the mall looking in all the shops, trying to decide which one to go in. Some seemed to cater exclusively to teens and tweens, so they were out. Some were just too far out for my taste. Finally I came across Christopher & Banks. I'd heard of that, but never shopped there. It was fairly conservative, but a tick or two above my usual. I walked in as if I knew exactly where I was and what I wanted. To my surprise, they even had sales on some dresses that were just what I was looking for. Since the weather wasn't great today, I wanted something not too bare. I didn't want to overdress, since I had no idea what the plans were. Surely Eric would have said something if I needed a cocktail dress. I decided on a cherry colored, long sleeved dress that was nicely fitted, with detail in the front at the waist. It had a deep U neck. If I do say so myself, it was perfect for my curvy figure. I pulled out my checkbook and headed for the shoe store.

I can't do four inch heels, even if it would put me closer to Eric's 6foot 4inch height, but I found some very pretty black platform pumps with a peeptoe. Because the color of the dress was so unusual, I didn't really think red would be right with it, so I decided to go with the black ones.

When I strode out of the mall happily balancing my packages, the sky was clearing. The good news was it would be a prettier afternoon. The bad news was it would be colder tonight. I would need a coat. I didn't really have any dressy coats, but I didn't want to turn around and spend more money, so I decided to talk to Tara. That girl knew how to dress up! I remembered a black brocade swing coat that would work nicely with my new acquisitions. Dialing her number, I felt that tingling in my stomach that signals an anxiety attack on the way. For some reason, I still had not learned to trust the happiness I feel with Eric. Too many disappointments in the past, I guess.

"Hey, Sook, what's up?" she answered distractedly. "I'm pretty busy here, but I got a minute for you."

"Sorry, Tara, I was just going to ask if I could borrow that black brocade coat of yours tonight. If you're not going to wear it, that is."

"Oh, sure, girlfriend. It's yours. Just use you key and go by and get it. I won't really have time to bring it over. Eggs and I have a really casual evening planned, so I won't be needing anything that fancy. You and Eric doing the town, huh?"

"Well, he really hasn't told me too much, just to dress nicely. I bought a dress and shoes, but didn't really want to buy a new coat too. You're sure you don't mind?"

"What are friends for? Gotta run, Sookie, have fun, and I want details!" she said as she hung up the phone.

I drove to Tara's apartment, let myself in, as I had so many times before, and went to the bedroom. Opening her big walk-in closet, I wondered how Tara afforded all the great clothes she had, but that was none of my business. I grabbed the black coat and headed out the door.

When I was inside and had my new and borrowed clothes put away, I grabbed something quick to eat. My stomach was still churning with excitement and anxiety, but I forced down some crackers and a slice of cheese. Gazing dreamily at my beautiful flowers, I wondered what plans Eric had for tonight. He was certainly a master at choosing the best places to go for a good time. I had been to more eclectic, entertaining venues in the last ten months than I had in my whole life. Eric was a romantic, too, giving me little, thoughtful gifts all the time, and sending me cute emails, text messages, and greeting cards often. What man does that? Shaking my head and chastising myself for my doubts, I rose and decided to soak in a fragrant tub to calm my nerves.

As I basked in the warmth of the water and the aroma of lavender, my mind drifted back to our meeting ten months ago. At the time I was having real doubts about my relationship with Bill. He had been my first boyfriend, and I guess I was naïve. Hell, I know I was. I didn't even have sense enough to realize he wasn't treating me the way he should. I had been shy as a girl for two reasons. First, I thought I was ugly. I had worn thick glasses from the time I was old enough to keep them on. Not many kids in my school did, so I stood out and was the target of mean little boys, and girls, for that matter. Then there was creepy Uncle Bartlett. He insured that I was afraid of men and what they could do to me. Anyway, when Bill seemed interested in me, after I had contacts and my ample breasts had started to develop, I just fell for him, hard. It wasn't until a few years later that I realized I didn't really love him. He was comfortable, I guess, but when I saw the relationship others had, I knew ours, well, **mine**, anyway, was lacking. It wasn't until I had finally told him goodbye and started dating Eric that I realized just how much it was lacking. Being a virgin when I started dating Bill, and sexually uptight, courtesy of Uncle Bartlett, I'd never realized how much I was missing in that department until Eric.

It didn't take long to realize that I'd never even had an orgasm before. Then there were the presents, and the countless little considerate things Eric did. This is what love is supposed to be like.

My bath water was growing cold, but I had a distinct warm and fuzzy feeling inside. I could hardly wait for tonight. I hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Just then a text came in:

HI SOOK THNKG UV U. CU AT7 E

A thrill went through my whole body. I sat down in front of the mirror to start on my makeup and hair.

**EPOV**

I guess it was a good thing I had so much work to occupy my mind all day. Even so I kept drifting back to daydreams of Sookie, and how delicious tonight was going to be. Suddenly it dawned on me that I hadn't sent her a text since we'd talked earlier, so as I packed my briefcase to head out of the office, I grabbed my phone and typed a quick message. It didn't say anything close to what I wanted, but that was going to have to wait until we were face to face, body to body. Oh, dear God, I'll never make it until seven!

I pulled out of the parking garage and turned toward the jewelry store. It was quite a trip, but I wanted something extra special, and Tony Vinson was the place for that. They were known for their custom designs, as well as the exclusive brands they carried. I got a thrill when I thought of how Sookie's eyes were going to light up when she flipped open that blue velvet box tonight. Pulling into the parking lot, I closed my eyes and saw the design I had drawn. I wanted it fresh in my mind so I could compare the real thing that I would be seeing in moments.

When I stepped through the door, I was greeted warmly by the clerk out front, "Mr. Northman, come in. I'll tell Michael you are here. I'm sure you are going to be pleased."

Michael stepped from the back holding the box and the glass for me to examine the diamonds. As he opened the lid, my throat tightened at the sight of it. What was I, a girl? But it was so beautiful. It was my design, but still it looked even better than I had envisioned it. It was **so **Sookie, **so** perfect. I inspected it carefully and was thoroughly pleased with everything I saw. The diamonds were flawless, the setting lovely, the total effect exactly what I wanted. I thanked Michael, promising to visit again soon, and left with even more anticipation of the night ahead, although I would not have thought it possible.

Next stop, the florist. A flower shop on Valentine's Day wasn't the proverbial Grand Central Station, it was much busier than that. Between the men who waited until now to decide they needed to buy something and the harried clerks, it was nothing if not a madhouse. Sometimes it pays to be recognized, and this was one of those times. Sandra, the clerk at the desk looked up with a hard-to-manage smile, "Ah, Mr. Northman, good to see you. I'll get your order." She turned and opened the refrigerated box behind her and pulled out a nosegay, resplendent in shades of red, pink, and white.

I opened the box that held the delicate bouquet and breathed in deeply. I smiled up at Sandra, "Beautiful, and so fragrant too. Thank you. I trust the roses have been delivered also?"

"Yes sir, they were sent to the hotel room an hour ago, just as you requested. Is there anything more, Mr. Northman?" she asked, looking as if she sincerely hoped there wasn't.

"No, thank you, Sandra, I'll be on my way and let you tend to your other customers now," I smiled and winked. She flashed a weak smile and turned back to help the masses.

Gently placing the box on the passenger seat, I headed my Corvette for home, again feeling like a kid on his way to Disneyland. Damn, I am such a goner!

After I dressed, I grabbed my carryon and packed the things we'd need tonight. I got our toothbrushes and Sookie's makeup case from the bathroom. I pulled the tissue-wrapped lingerie from my drawer. I had to open the pink bundles to see which one I wanted to take tonight. When I had shopped at Victoria's Secret last week, I couldn't decide which one to buy, so I took them both. After I got home, I decided to give her the dark pink lace appliquéd satin slip tonight, and keep the soft plum mesh and lace babydoll for later. Both were sexy without being too daring. As accomplished in bed as she was, my Sookie was no slut, and I would not dress her like one, or treat her like one.

An hour and a half later I stood on Sookie's front porch, flower box in hand and battling the butterflies in my stomach as if it were our first date. Fuck, I wasn't even this nervous on our real first date. Cowboy up, Northman, you big wimp! I rang the bell.

As the door opened, I was greeted with the vision that was Sookie. She wore red, my favorite color, but not fire engine red, a cherry sort of color that looked so good against her creamy skin and blonde hair. That lovely hair was pulled back from her face and piled into loose curls on top, with generous strands still brushing her shoulders and back. That skin was bared from her neck to just above her perfect breasts, and I detected the blush I so loved to see. Fighting the urge to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom right then and there, I instead mouthed a silent, "Wow," and handed her the box.

"Oh, Eric, more flowers?" she said breathlessly. "This is too much."

"For you, never enough, let alone too much," I whispered feeling hopelessly corny, but unable to stop myself.

She pulled the bouquet from the box and put it to her nose. "Ummm, so spicy, I love this, Eric, and the big basket too. Come here," she reached her arms to me for a hug.

I gladly stepped to her and claimed her willing embrace. I bent to kiss her, and had to force myself to stop at her lips. "It's going to be a long night," I explained when she gave me a curious look, knowing I didn't usually stop so abruptly. "We'd better pace ourselves. You ready?"

She just nodded, grabbed a black brocade coat that I helped her pull on, and off we went for a night I hoped lived up to both our expectations.

**SPOV**

Even though I had been ready for about thirty minutes, and I knew Eric would be right on time, as he always was, I jumped when the doorbell rang. Hurrying to answer it, I opened the door wide and stood back so that Eric could step in. I also wanted him to be able to see me fully as he came in. I'm not usually so vain, but I was really proud of the way I looked tonight. The color and neckline of the dress showed off my winter skin, which I usually hated, since I preferred to be tanned. My hair looked damn good, if I do say so, and I was ready to be admired. And, boy, did I feel admired. Eric's deep blue eyes smoldered as he looked me up and down, lingering longest on the area between my neck and bust. I felt the heat of a blush rising as he took me in. Then two extremely rare things happened. First, he appeared to be speechless as he just mouthed, "Wow," without making a sound. Then after he'd given me more flowers, and I'd asked for a hug, he gave me quite the chaste kiss on the lips and suddenly pulled back. No tongue, no trailing to my neck, who is this guy? Eric certainly wasn't known for holding back, not since we'd been intimate, at least. Then it was my turn to be speechless as he explained we needed to pace ourselves for a long night. I was flooded with happiness and nerves at the same time.

Eric helped me into his red Corvette and walked around to the other side. As soon as we started up the street I asked, "Now can you tell me where we are going?"

He chuckled and said, "First stop is dinner at Ferre' in Sundance Square, okay?"

"Eric," I breathed, "I've never been there, but I hear it's nice. I hope you aren't spending a fortune on tonight, because that wasn't really what I meant when I said I wanted something special."

"I'm not spending anywhere near what you are worth, my love, and I only want to make this a night you'll remember," he answered and covered my hand with his. I had to swallow a lump already. Oh, Lord, would I make it through this night without crying like some desperate little girl?

We parked in a lot near the restaurant and walked the rest of the way. I wondered why he didn't just use the valet parking, but didn't ask. Inside I looked around like one of those kids who just walked into the Chocolate Factory. It was nice, but not too fancy. We were led to a table for two in a not-too-well-lit corner. Because it was Valentine's Day, they had a special menu with special pricing, so I was glad to see Eric wasn't blowing a whole paycheck on dinner. We started the meal with creamy golden gazpacho, then moved on to the next course. I had the organic salad, while Eric ordered something called Cappucino al Pomadoro Soup. That seemed weird to me since we'd just had gazpacho, but Eric didn't really like salad in the winter, so… Next was the entrée, and I wanted the Salmon, but Eric wanted Beef Tenderloin, so he just ordered us glasses of the house wine, white for me, red for him, instead of some expensive bottle. For dessert we had dark chocolate Polenta Cake mmmmm, dark chocolate. The food was great, the service couldn't have been better, and I was in heaven already. If Eric had taken me home straight from the restaurant, I would have been happy, but that wasn't what he had planned.

When we exited the restaurant we turned left and walked the four blocks to Scat Jazz Lounge. "Feel like a little music?" Eric asked before we went in.

"Always!" I answered, snuggling in closer to him.

When we were seated, he ordered us each a drink. I sipped my gin and tonic slowly. He did say it was going to be a long night, and I didn't want to miss even one moment by being tipsy. We only stayed in the jazz club about an hour. The group was great, and the atmosphere full of romance, but apparently Eric had yet another outing planned. I'd noticed he checked his watch a few times, and wondered if he was bored, but, no, that wasn't it. When we walked out of the club, waiting at the curb was a horse-drawn carriage from Brazos Coaches. Eric stopped on the sidewalk instead of turning toward the lot where his car was parked. I looked up at him with a question in my eyes, "Ours, really?"

"Your coach, m'lady," he said as he bowed at the waist. I couldn't suppress the giggle that came from deep within me. He helped me up into the carriage, and pulled the blankets over our laps. "We're ready," he said to the driver, and we pulled away from the curb.

In the dark of the coach, I could barely make out Eric's face, but his eyes shone down as I looked up into them, "Oh, Eric, this is so, so romantic. This is not just the best Valentine's Day I've ever had, it's the best night. I can't believe you did all this. I love you." I didn't want to cry, so I made sure I didn't close my eyelids, not even to blink. The tears pushed at the back of my eyeballs, but I was determined they would stay right there.

"Sookie, you are the love of my life. I will do this and more to let you know how I feel," he said hoarsely as he pulled me to him for a kiss. Though not showing as much restraint this time as he did earlier, it was still not the passionate, hungry kiss I was used to from him. I was getting more and more confused.

**EPOV**

For the second time tonight I fought the urge to kiss Sookie in the deep, searching way I wanted. Be patient, it's almost time, I reminded myself. I pulled back and looked down into her beautiful face. As the gentle movement of the carriage rocked us, I gazed into her eyes which appeared clouded in the scant light from the street lamps. She was wondering about my hesitant kisses. Don't blow this, Northman. Do it now.

I sat up, reached into my inside jacket pocket and pulled out the blue velvet box. I did my best to get down on a knee in the coach, not an easy feat for a man my height.

"Sookie," I said, as steadily as I could manage, "I want to spend the rest of my life giving you nights like tonight. I want to give you your every desire. Will you marry me?" I held out the box to her and watched her eyes go from their previous cloudy, confused state to one of star-filled wonder. Knowing her, the tears couldn't be far away, but she kept them at bay for now.

**SPOV**

Don't cry. Don't cry. For God's sake, Sookie, don't cry. I was staring down at the most exquisite ring I had ever seen. The center diamond must have been a full carat, with smaller diamonds on each side tapering down to meet the white gold band. I could barely breathe, let along speak. I looked up at Eric, and somehow managed to hold the tears back. "I will, yes, I will, Eric," my voice was only a squeaky whisper, but it was the best I could do.

He took the ring from its blue velvet perch and took my left hand in his. "Sookie, nothing I could ever buy will let you know the depth of my love for you, but I hope this ring gives you some idea. I designed it with you in mind. I hope you like it, Sweetheart." He slid it slowly onto my finger and gently kissed my fingertips before letting me inspect it more closely.

"It's perfect, Eric, like this night, like you. Thank you," I said as the tears started.

Eric got up from his precarious place in front of me and joined me back on the seat. He pulled me immediately to him. There was no holding back this time. His kiss was deep, he sucked and nibbled at my bottom lip, as I matched his ardor with my own mouth. My hands sought his chest and pulled at his shirt. This brought him up short, "Not yet, little one, very soon, but not yet." When I pouted he kissed me again, over and over, but with loosely closed lips. It did little to dampen my fire, but if he could wait, so could I.

Within minutes, the carriage pulled to a stop. The driver descended to help us out, and I saw Eric's Corvette in the parking lot where we had left it. Now I understood. I thanked the driver for the ride (probably lame, but I was taught to be polite.)

When Eric opened the door for me, I looked up and said in the sexiest voice I could, "Take me home, Stud, I have a gift for you too."

"Not home, but if your gift is what I hope it is, you can give it to me where we're going next," he said and waggled his eyebrows.

I couldn't believe we were going somewhere else. What else could possibly be left to do?

**EPOV**

I got Sookie settled in the passenger seat and walked to the other side of the car. I looked over to see her admiring the ring on her finger again. I must have done well. She traced around it with the fingers of her right hand and smiled sweetly. If she knew I was watching, she certainly didn't let on. When I pulled up in front of the Ashton Hotel, she looked up, then gazed at me with open mouth, "A hotel, but Eric, I didn't…"

I placed a finger over her lips and said, "But I did," as I reached into the back for my bag. "I've got everything we need."

I held the door for her as the valet jumped in to park the car. We went in together. I carried the bag, she carried the flowers she'd had with her all night. I went to the desk and got the key card. In the elevator, I turned to her. She looked up, and I bent to kiss her, "What was your favorite part of tonight?"

Biting her bottom lip and demurely swaying her body back and forth she answered with a devilish grin, "Wow, it's really hard to say, and it would be hard to beat this," she held out her left hand and wiggled her fingers, "but I think maybe my favorite part is yet to come."

"Yeah, mine too," I said as I smothered her lips with mine.

When we got to the room, I opened the door, and swept Sookie into my arms to carry her in. I set her down, dropped the bag, and pulled her to me again. There was no reason to stop, or even take it slow now.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe Eric had booked us a hotel room, but I was glad we didn't have to wait even the length of the ride home to be in each other's arms. Tonight had been the most amazing of my life, the most amazing I could even imagine in my wildest dreams. As I looked around the room, I noticed how well appointed it was. Not just that, but Eric had pulled out all the stops. There was a huge arrangement of red and white roses with baby's breath and lemon leaves. There were the obligatory chocolate-dipped strawberries, and not just a bottle of champagne, but a bottle of Dom. I just turned and stared at him, shaking my head. He nodded and grinned in answer.

Bending down to pick up his carryon, he retrieved a bundle wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"Why don't you go change into this while I open the champagne?" he smiled wickedly.

"Eric, not another present. This is just too much!" I scolded in a mocking voice, but of course I was pleased to no end.

I went into the huge, beautiful bathroom, and pulled out a lovely satin slip with lace. The color was a deep pink, and it was beautiful. I carefully removed my clothes, hanging them as best I could and slipped into the dreamy satin. It felt so good on my skin. The neckline plunged deeply, and the lace over the swell of my breasts created a very sexy look. Just anticipating the look in Eric's eyes when I entered the room wearing this made me wet.

I didn't walk out of that bathroom, I strutted, ready for the games to begin. Eric stood by the small loveseat in the room, wearing black silk boxers and the hotel robe, not tied. Oh, God.

I walked to him, as he held out glasses of the effervescent wine, knowing my blush would soon match the color of the garment I wore.

He handed me a glass, and I took one sip. He did the same, then took both our glasses and set them back on the room service cart. "Who needs it?" he asked, pulling me to him. Finally the waiting was over. He ran his hands over the smooth satin covering my back and my butt.

Ooooh, it felt so good. I put my hands under the open robe and circled his waist. My fingers toyed with the band of his boxers. He crushed my body to his and I could feel his rock hard erection. I began to move against it as he massaged my hips in rhythm. I leaned back a bit and he moved one hand to my breast, rubbing, still outside the silky slip. I moaned, and he groaned and made a motion toward the love seat. "Uhhh, unh," I hissed. This felt too good to stop, and I was getting close. I bent back my head, and he kissed my neck, licking and sucking, over and over. That was all it took. I came, clothed, however scantily, and standing up, I came with a heart-pounding, knee-weakening, scream-producing orgasm.

**EPOV**

I'm so glad I decided to bring the satin nightie. Sookie looked so fucking hot in it, and the feel of it under my hands, against my stomach, oh, God. Apparently it felt pretty damn good on Sookie's skin too, because just some not-so-heavy petting brought her to orgasm. I had to hold on to keep her from falling into a puddle at my feet. When her bones solidified again, I picked her up and carried her to the bed. Reaching over, I set her down in the middle, and pulled her legs to the edge where I kneeled. I spread her legs and went to work. Her folds and thighs were wet with the sweet nectar I so loved. My tongue and fingers elicited increasing moans from her, as I circled her clit and stroked her ever-widening opening. Her fingers were wound in my hair, pulling at my scalp. I withdrew, to her momentary disappointment and moved into the bed beside her. Immediately her hands were on me. She stroked my throbbing dick, as I kissed and suckled her erect nipples. I couldn't wait any longer. I moved over her, looking into her lust filled eyes, "I love you, Sookie, I love you so much." I entered her then, and she lifted her hips to accept me. We moved in concert, bucking against each other, moaning and panting, until we'd reached a new height. As she screamed my name, her walls tightened around me like a vise. That brought my body to a grunting, convulsing climax.

Sweaty and exhausted, we lay in each other's arms, waiting for our ragged breaths to regain some normal rhythm. I turned and kissed her forehead, "So, how was this for a Valentine's Day?"

"Perfect," she mewed, "it was the perfect Valentine's Day."


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine Chapter 2

**SPOV**

I awoke with my head pounding. Damn, why didn't I ever remember how bad champagne makes me feel? Even on the special occasion of last night, I should have just said no. Pfft, who was I kidding. First, I could never say no to Eric when he'd gone to so much trouble to make the night special. Second, never in a million years would I, frugal Sookie, let an expensive bottle of booze go to waste. After our intense lovemaking, Eric had brought the bottle and our glasses to the bed, and, between the two of us, we'd made short work of it. It certainly hadn't been a problem then, we'd gone on to enjoy each other's charms for quite a while after finishing the bubbly. I was paying for it now, though. I had no idea what time it might be either. We'd gotten to the hotel around midnight, but it must have been three or four o'clock before we slept in each other's arms. I forced one eye open. A thin sliver of daylight came through the slightly parted drapes. I reached across the bed for Eric, not finding him.

"Awake, lover?" he asked quietly, probably remembering the state my head would be in. He knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. "I've ordered coffee."

"Uuuhhh, thanks," I moaned, moving as little as possible. "You're too good to me," I whispered as he slipped back into the bed and took me in his arms.

"Being good to you is my latest special project," he spoke into my ear as he placed soft kisses along my neck and up my cheek, "and you know how obsessed I get with my projects."

"Mmmm, I like being your project. Maybe I'll get to see you sometimes. Usually when you start a new one, I'm reduced to only texts and phone calls. At least you don't ever forget those," I answered teasingly.

"Yeah, well…" he began just as there was a knock at the door, "Uuuhhn, what timing."

He climbed out of bed, grabbing the hotel robe to pull on, and answered the door. The bellman rolled in a cart with coffee, croissants, and an assortment of fresh fruit. Eric tipped him, and closed the door behind him. He poured coffee for both of us and brought it back to the bed. "Can you sit up by yourself, or do you need help?" he smiled evilly at me.

"I can manage, smartass, thanks," I answered, pulling myself into a sitting position, propped against the pillows, and reaching out for the cup. "Just give me the damn coffee!"

"As you wish, madam," he said, making a little bow.

Maybe I'd had a better-tasting cup of java before, but I really couldn't recall it at the time. It was a dark, rich blend, piping hot, and just exactly what I needed this morning. Seeing the blissful look on my face at the first delightful sip, Eric pouted, "I had rather hoped to evoke that expression myself, but I guess I just can't compete with caffeine."

"Not this minute, love, no, and it's all your fault with that expensive champagne, which I couldn't pass up. Don't worry, you'll still get your chance, but right now, Joe and I need a little alone time."

He laughed and sipped at his own cup, never taking his eyes off me. As the caffeine worked its way through my bloodstream, I started to feel alive again. Finally, I smiled up at Eric and said, "Good morning," as if I had just opened my eyes, which in a way was exactly the truth.

"Good morning, my love. Do you remember anything from last night?" his voice was full of mischief.

"Well," I forced a puzzled look onto my face, "I seem to remember someone asking me to marry him, but, surely that wasn't real!"

"Is that real?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and pointing to my left hand.

I looked down, as if surprised to see the sparkling ring on my finger, "Better be!" I said, placing my cup on the bedside table and reaching up to him, beckoning him to join me. He put his own cup down on the cart, ditched the robe he wore, and eagerly climbed back into the bed. Again he gathered me into his arms and resumed his trail of kisses. Reaching my mouth, he claimed it completely, causing the familiar stirring deep in my stomach. I gladly returned his kiss, feeling his response against my thigh. As we tightened our hold and began the exploration of each other, my cell phone began to play my mother's ring tone from my purse. "Ooohhh, not now," I groaned, making a move to get up.

"Fuck, Sookie, let it go to voice mail!" he said against my neck.

**EPOV**

When I woke up it was already well into the morning. Sookie was still fast asleep beside me. She might be that way awhile. We'd been up late, very late, and had polished off the whole bottle of champagne. I cringed to think about the pain Sookie would feel when she did wake up. She wasn't much of drinker, and champagne always nailed her ass. I should have insisted she stop, but we were celebrating, after all. I couldn't help but smile when I recalled how perfectly the evening had gone. Sookie had even said it was the "perfect Valentine's Day." Well, that had been my goal, so I guess I could give myself credit for a job well done. I looked back at Sookie and silently renewed my vow to spend every day for the rest of my life giving her the best I possibly could. I never would have thought that I, Eric Northman, could be so in love with someone. Snapping out of my reverie, I knew what I needed to do to make Sookie feel better this morning. I picked up the phone and pushed the button for room service. After I'd ordered the coffee I knew she'd want, make that need, I sat down to watch her sleep, an activity I never tired of. As I watched, she began to stir slightly, then opened one bloodshot eye. When I spoke to her, she moaned. Just as I thought, hung over, headachy, ready for coffee. She was aware enough to be grateful when I let her know I'd anticipated that need. When I climbed back into bed and pulled her close, she eagerly offered her neck for my kisses. We snuggled and teased each other. As I was about to take it to the next level, there was a knock at the door. With a groan I got up, put on a robe and let the bellman in with the cart. Even more gratitude came my way when I handed Sookie the hot cup of coffee. Her ecstatic look at the first sip made me jealous, and I told her so. One of the things I love most about Sookie is her ability to admit her frailties. She makes no bones about the fact that she can't function without her caffeine.

Once that first cup was behind us, she invited me back to bed. I was so ready to continue the after hours activities of last night, that I dropped the robe unceremoniously and joined her. Taking her in my arms and getting back to kissing her neck and face, I felt, rather than saw, the blush rising in her. When I arrived at her mouth, pulling it hungrily to my own, her arousal was building as steadily as mine. I pulled her even closer, pressing my swollen penis against her, and began moving my hands over her warm, supple body. Maddeningly, she moved her hands along my sides and over my back. Ahhh, at last, I thought, when, oh, fuck, her phone. Even though I pleaded with her not to answer it, it was Sunday, it was her mother, and she always talked to her mother on Sunday, even if they'd talked every day that week.

It was bad enough that she left the bed to answer the fucking phone. The conversation that ensued was even worse.

"Morning, Mama, what's up," Sookie answered. After a pause she smiled into the phone, "It was great, Mama, you would never believe how great. But, can I tell you about it later? Eric and I were about to have breakfast together." Another pause, and then, "At six? Sure, and, Mama, I'm bringing Eric too, okay?" Listening. "Well, I knew you wouldn't mind, but, just wanted you to be prepared for one more. Okay, see you tonight. Love you. Bye."

She closed her phone, set it down, and stared down at it for a minute before turning to face me. I had spent most of the phone call with my face buried in the pillow, lamenting the interruption, resenting, for a change, the closeness Sookie enjoyed with her family (another of the things I usually admired about her.) I fell in love with her all over again when she turned around, put her finger in her mouth coyly and said, "Umm, Eric, we're having a family dinner tonight. I thought it would be a perfect time to let them know. About the engagement, I mean. Okay?"

For the second day in a row, I was reduced to The Great Gutless Wonder in the face of doing what was necessary to secure the woman I loved. Talking to the parents, oh, crap. I had met Sookie's parents, of course, had spent plenty of enjoyable times with them. I like them, they like me. So, what's the big deal? You are asking to marry their only little girl, stupid, that's the big deal!

"Eric, are you okay? You look a little green around the gills," Sookie said after I'd been silent for too long.

Grow a set, Northman. "Oh, yeah, sure, sorry. Guess I just sort of freaked there for a minute thinking about the parents and all. No, it'll be great to go and tell them tonight."

She squealed and skipped, I mean literally **skipped**, back to the bed, jumped in, and started planting kisses all over my face, "Ready for 'breakfast'?"

I took her face in my hands and brought her lips back to mine. Giving it all I had, I ensured that we both quickly returned to our previous state of arousal. This time, we would not be denied. I stroked her body as she arched against me, coaxed her nipples into erection with fingers, tongue and teeth, and rhythmically massaged her throbbing clit. She, in turn, ran her hands over my body, all the way down, taking my hard cock in her hand and moving her fingers up and down its length. When we could wait no longer, I moved above her and we joined, our eyes locked on each other's. She rose to meet my thrusts, and I drove myself into her over and over as she moaned and cried my name. Somehow I managed to hold back until I felt her walls tighten around me, and her body convulse below mine. I surrendered to the waves of pleasure and joined her in rapturous release.

As we clung to each other, sweating and panting for breath, our lips still sampled the taste of each other lazily. Not really wanting to, but knowing the time was getting near, I whispered into her ear, "Sookie, I think we have just enough time to try out that great shower in the bathroom before checkout. You game?"

**SPOV**

When Mom called I didn't really want to answer. For one, I was really in the mood to stay right there in bed with Eric, and also I didn't know exactly what to say about last night. I knew, though, if I didn't answer, she'd just keep calling until I did. We always talk on Sundays, always. As it turned out, I was able to put her off about last night's date, and when I came back to the bed, Eric was more than happy to continue. I think he might be a little nervous about seeing Mama and Daddy tonight, though. He had a very strange expression on his face when I told him my plan to take him to the family dinner. Any trepidation he felt didn't affect his lovemaking abilities, thank God. He was always so good, always knowing what to do to make me feel good. After we'd both enjoyed an amazing climax, he suggesting taking a shower before we had to check out. I'd noticed that shower last night. It was very tempting, even while I changed to join him in bed. It was one of those kinds that had the shower heads coming from different directions, and was plenty large enough for two. Mmmmm, sounded so good, for so many reasons. So when he asked me if I were game, my answer was, "Just try to keep me out, Northman!"

We both jumped out of bed and raced each other to the bathroom, laughing and pushing each other like a couple of kids trying to be first on the swing set. I, for one, wasn't disappointed in the experience. Not only was the water wonderfully steamy, but the size and setup of the shower were ideal, not only for getting squeaky clean, but also for our continued enjoyment of each other. Eric took the creamy, scented soap and lathered my body thoroughly. The feel of his hands all over my body got my juices flowing again. Picking up the shampoo, he put a dab in his palm and began working it through my wet hair. His hands massaging my scalp felt so luxurious. Then it was his turn. When I turned around to face him, so that I could return the favor, it was obvious he was enjoying this as much as I. As I reached behind him to lather his world-class butt, he pulled me close, rubbing his erection against my stomach. Happily, the shower was also equipped with little seats built into the walls. Boy, did one of those come in handy just then! I gently pushed Eric back to the seat, and he sat down. He pulled me on to his lap, straddling him. He caught my bottom lip with his mouth and sucked it as his hands began to stroke my back. I lifted myself and he positioned me so that I could accept his cock. I moved, slowly at first, and then with more force and more speed, up and down, as his massive hands guided my hips. Neither of us lasted long this time, coming together, with our mouths joined in a kiss. God, I hope there isn't a lifetime limit on the number of orgasms any one person could have, because if we kept up this pace, we'd be overdrawn soon!

After rinsing ourselves off, we exited the shower and dried each other with fluffy, white, extra large towels. That was pretty sensual in itself, but we didn't have time to explore that right now. It was time to pack up what little we had and get out of here. I only had the dress I wore last night to wear home, so I put that back on and packed up the slip Eric had given me to sleep in (not that it stayed on long), and my toiletries. Eric carried the bag, while I picked up the vase of roses that he'd had sent to the room. At the door, I looked back at the room. This was where we'd spent the first night as an engaged couple, and I wanted to remember every single detail.

"Forget something, Sookie?" Eric asked me. I guess he was in a hurry to leave.

"Yeah," I answered, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, "I forgot to tell you how much I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Valentine Chapter 3

**SPOV**

On the drive back to my house, we didn't talk much, but would occasionally take a glimpse at each other and smile. When Eric pulled into my driveway, he retrieved the carryon bag from the back, came around to open the door for me, and helped me get the large vase of roses out. I had put them on the floorboard between my feet, because in a Corvette, that was about the only place they'd fit. He came into the house with me, offering to pull the satin slip out of his bag for me, but I convinced him to take it home to keep at his place. We had both been keeping toiletries and at least one change of clothes at each other's homes for a few months now. If I'd thought about it, I might have wanted to keep it after all. It might be nice to slip it on when I had to sleep alone. Running my hands over that wonderful fabric would undoubtedly bring back memories of last night, but, hopefully, there wouldn't be too many of those sleeping-alone nights now. And, let's face it, I didn't need much in the way of props, anyway. Just thinking about my tall, handsome fiancé, mmm, fiancé , even the word was sexy, was enough to get me going!

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 5:30, then. Jeans, right?" Eric knew these dinners were casual, but he liked to check. It wasn't really that he was vain about his appearance, or that he would feel self-conscious if he were over- or under-dressed, but he didn't want to offend a host or hostess in any way.

"Of course," I answered, stepping in for a kiss and hug. After a couple of loud smooches, our eyes locked, and I swear, there was a few wisps of smoke rising from his. So hot! He brought his hand up to brush my cheek before walking down the sidewalk to the car. I stood at the door watching, and waved when he looked back at me before closing the door and heading for the bedroom. I had about five hours to kill before seeing him again. It stretched before me like a long, desolate highway.

I changed out of the dress I'd worn last night, putting on sweats and slippers. Heading for the kitchen, I discovered I was hungry. Despite the fact that I told my mother we were about to have breakfast, we hadn't eaten more than a couple of bites of the delicious food room service had brought. What a waste! But we were occupied with other diversions. I made a sandwich, got a glass of milk, and sat down with the Sunday Star Telegram. My phone sounded off from the other room. Mama again. I ran to catch it before it went to voice mail, "Hi, Mama."

"Hey, Sookie, I just wanted to let you know that Jason is coming tonight, too. Won't it be great to have both of you here. Oh, and Eric, of course. Has Jason met Eric?"

"Uhh, no, not yet," I answered without enthusiasm, "thanks for letting me know, Mama. I'll see you later."

I hope I didn't seem rude, but I just couldn't carry on any more conversation after that bit of seemingly harmless information. No, Jason had not met Eric. I had made sure he hadn't. During the years that I was dating Bill, he and Jason had gotten pretty tight. Jason didn't really know all the stuff that went on with Bill and me.

Even though we'd grown up with the usual big brother/little sister relationship, my following him and his friends around while he tried to ditch me, and his protecting and defending me, Jason and I hadn't been close since he hit puberty and decided he wanted to screw everything with a vagina, including all of my friends. He treated women like little more than sex objects or possessions, and I just didn't like that. It had taken a long time for me to realize that he and Bill got along because, basically, Bill thought the same way. Only Jason wanted a different woman every night, and Bill just wanted me. He also didn't know all the shit that had gone on after the breakup. Bill wouldn't leave me alone. He pretty much stalked me, turning up at work, sitting in his car outside my apartment, calling all the time. Those first weeks after I told him we were through had been rough. I finally had to move, change my phone number, and tell the security guard at work not to let him up to see me. He finally gave up. Jason knew that I'd done the leaving, knew that Bill wasn't ready to let me go, but, at least, he hadn't pressed when I'd said I didn't want to talk about it. So, I hadn't seen my brother more than a handful of times in the last ten months, and while he occasionally told me, "Bill sends his love," it was left at that.

I toyed with the idea of calling Eric, explaining to him about Jason and Bill, but decided against it. Jason was a butt sometimes, but I didn't really think he would cause any trouble. Surely he'd figured out that Bill was history as far as I was concerned. I just didn't want to think about it anymore, and headed off to soak in the tub. After the shower this morning, Lord knows, I didn't really need a bath, but the hot water and lavender scent would chase the jitters I felt trying to build up inside me.

**EPOV**

Walking away from that door was hard, I mean, really hard. I never liked leaving Sookie after dates, but this was unbelievably more difficult. Then when I looked back as I climbed into the car, she waved, oh, fuck. I knew last night's proposal took our relationship one more step up the ladder, but I didn't really think it would make this much difference in our commitment. I mean, I'd known Sookie was the one for me since, maybe, the third date. I was a pretty good judge of people, too, and I knew, long before she said it, that she loved me the same way. While we'd never actually said the word "marriage" we both knew eventually…. It was just fated, we felt it. But, now, all of a sudden, it felt like I was leaving a body part behind, not just someone I would see again in a few hours. Wow, powerful stuff!

I drove home in pretty much of a daze. I was pleased that last night went so well. Sookie, just like I knew she would be, was blown away by what I'd planned. I was careful, of course, not to overspend. She was so frugal, she'd be upset if she thought I'd done so. Sookie had no idea of the depth of my resources, which was my plan. I didn't really like for anyone to know. I lived much more simply than I could. I just wasn't into the whole "look at how much money I have" thing. Sure, I drove a pretty expensive car, but it was just a 'Vette, not a fucking Ferrari.

When I got to my apartment, I had no idea how I was going to pass the next few hours. I couldn't wait to see Sookie again, and I was anxious to get the dinner with her parents behind us. We'd tell my parents next month, when they got back from Europe. Then we could settle down into just being an engaged couple. Whatever that meant.

I checked the fridge for something to eat, and found some leftover Chinese. It smelled okay, so I nuked it a minute in the microwave and ate it, hardly tasting anything. After I tossed the carton in the trash, I carried my bag to the bedroom to unpack it. Right on top was the pink satin nightie. I fingered it gently, but dropped it when I started to feel a familiar stirring south of my belt. Didn't need that right now. I took her make-up case to the bathroom, and put the rest of the stuff in the right drawers. Finally I went back to the seductive garment. My intention was just to pick it up, put it in the drawer with Sookie's other things, and go on, but instead I brought it to my face, breathing in deeply her scent, which still clung stubbornly to it. Damn. Oh, well, I had to change out of this suit anyway, might as well take a (cold) shower.

Well, that didn't work. I picked up my phone and dialed Sookie's number. When she answered, I said, "Okay if I come over a little early? I can't wait to see you."

"Sure," she answered, "I'm not doing anything. See you in a bit."

"I love you, Sookie," I said and hung up before she could reciprocate. I pulled out jeans and a black sweater, and got dressed and out the door in twenty minutes.

When I got to Sookie's, we had an hour before we had to leave. I planned to make good use of it.

Luckily Sookie played right into my hand. She answered the door in her robe, which I quickly learned was all she wore. "Oohh, I missed you," I moaned into her ear.

Nipping my cheek and chin, she replied, "Missed you, too, Eric."

I moved my hands to cup her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and I carried her to the bedroom. Placing her gently down, I stood back up and removed my clothes, then joined her. Our hands moved desperately over each other. You'd never guess we'd just been together a few hours ago. It was hot and heavy, and over in a few minutes. We lay in the bed, eyes locked, my hands tracing her lips, for longer than the coupling itself had taken. Finally, I gave her hip a light slap, "We'd better get dressed, lover. We can't go to your parents' house like this."

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe Eric called wanting to come over early, because I actually had my phone in my hand to call him. The bath was nice, but I knew only one thing was really going to calm me down. Sure enough, after he'd been here about half an hour, I was feeling pretty damn relaxed! Maybe we shouldn't have had sex just before going to Mama and Daddy's, but, right now, I can't imagine how I'd have managed if we hadn't.

Anyway, I put on a pair of skinny jeans with my pink sweater and pulled on my boots. Eric looked really hot in his black sweater, and I wanted to look at least close to his league, if not actually in it. My hair was a mess after our love-making, so I just pulled it back into a low ponytail. Didn't even need blush tonight, because Eric had already brought out the roses in my cheeks.

We were running a little late now, so we hurried to the car, jumped in and took off for my parents' house. God, please let this go okay.

When we got there, I opened the door, like always, and we just walked in. I was still my home in many ways. Daddy was watching "60 Minutes," while Mama worked in the kitchen. Just a typical night at home for them. I got hugs, and Eric got handshakes, and then Mama said, "Okay, you two, I've waited long enough. I want to hear about last night!"

I looked up at Eric. He grinned and nodded, so I said, "Well, Mama, Daddy, the whole night was absolutely wonderful, but I want to start with this." I held out my left hand for them to see the ring. Eric slipped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly.

"Sookie!" Mama cried, her hand going to her mouth, "you're engaged!" She turned to Daddy, "Oh, honey, isn't that wonderful. Just think, Sookie's getting married!"

"I see that, dear," he answered, taking my hand, as if to inspect the ring more closely. He looked up at Eric approvingly. "Nice ring, baby girl. Congratulations, Eric."

More hugs, this time for Eric too. Then Daddy suggested Eric join him in the garage to check out his new project car, while Mama and I finished preparing supper. Daddy had liked Eric right away because he was a car guy too. When I brought him home the first time, Daddy had gone straight out to inspect the 'Vette. When Eric told him he'd spent a summer helping his cousin restore an old one, he was sold. Now Daddy had gotten a '64 Impala, and was going to tweak it. Of course, Eric couldn't resist the invitation.

As soon as we got to the kitchen, Mama started pumping me for details. Before I got past the flowers and dinner, Jason came bursting through the door, "Whose 'Vette? Supper ready yet, Mom? Oh, hey, Sook."

Mama accepted his kiss on the cheek and said, "Almost, baby, guess what? Your sister has news. Show him Sookie." She grabbed my hand and held it for Jason to see the ring.

Jason stared at my hand, then at me before saying loudly, "What the fuck, Sis? You date Bill for-what-four years, and nothing. Now you're with this guy a coupla months, and you're going to marry him?"

I know my mouth was standing open, but when Mama scolded, "Jason, language!" I thought I'd lose it. Seriously, Mama, from that speech the language was the offensive part? Don't remember what it was like with Bill? Don't you know Eric and I have been serious now for a long time? How about a word in my defense? To save myself from saying something I'd regret, I turned and left the room. I could still hear Mama, though, "Jason, you shouldn't have said that. Eric's a very nice boy. You should meet him. He's out in the garage with your father."

"No!" I shouted as I walked back into the kitchen, but I was too late. Jason was out the door and on the way to the garage.

"Don't worry, Sookie, Jason won't cause any trouble," she tried to calm me, patting my back. "Your father will be sure of that. Besides, once he meets Eric, he'll love him as much as we do. You know that, now just help me finish this up, so we can eat."

My mother's approach to a problem is always the same: pretend it doesn't exist, and it doesn't. Sometimes I wish I could be that naïve.

We put the steaming dishes on the table, and I walked out to the garage to call the men in. I heard laughter as I approached, so I thought maybe she'd been right. Maybe it was all okay now. Daddy and Eric headed for the house as soon as I'd told them supper was ready. Jason hung back and lightly caught my arm to keep me back too. Maybe he wanted to apologize.

"I get it now, Sis," he said with a smirk, "he's got money. That's his Corvette out front. And he's big, big hands, bet he's got a big dick, too, huh? Bigger than Bill's? Is that the whole deal? You dumped Bill for some guy with a few bucks and a bigger dick?"

I pulled my arm away and turned to face Jason. My palm itched to slam itself across his cheek, "The problem with Bill wasn't the size of his dick, Jason, it was the fact that he **was** a dick! Always a dick!" I turned and went to the house, brushing away the tears that fell. What a disaster.

I tried my best to make polite conversation, answering Mama's continuing questions about last night's activities. Thinking about how perfect it had been did a little bit to ease the sting of Jason's onslaught. Mama kept saying, "Awww," and Daddy kept nodding his head, while Jason shoveled food in without a word, and Eric watched me with a questioning look. I knew he knew something wasn't right. He was too perceptive sometimes.

When dessert was over, Jason stood up and said, "Thanks, Mom, great, as always. Dad. See ya'll later. I gotta go."

"It was nice to meet you, Jason," Eric said, standing and extending his hand.

Ignoring it, Jason answered, "Yeah, sure," and walked out the front door. Smoke was probably coming out of my ears, Daddy was embarrassed at his son's behavior, but didn't say anything, and Mama, of course, made an excuse for him, saying he probably had to be up early tomorrow. It was only eight o'clock, for Christ's sake.

Anyway, we cleared the table, then went into the living room to visit awhile. About an hour later, I stood, announcing that I, too, had work tomorrow, and should be getting home. Everyone stood and hugs were tight and lingering all around. At least Mama and Daddy were happy about the engagement. If Jason didn't come around, well, fuck him, I knew this was the man for me, and it didn't matter if anyone else thought so or not.

We hadn't gotten a mile down the road when Eric asked, "What's wrong, Sookie? You've been way too quiet."

I reached over and rubbed his arm, "Just tired, baby. Didn't get much sleep last night, you know?"

He smiled down at me lovingly, but said, "Okay, don't tell me. But you know you can. Tell me anything, I mean."

I turned my face to look out the window so he wouldn't see the tears starting to form. I couldn't risk speaking right now, so I just nodded.

When we got to my house, I told Eric I needed to get to bed, to sleep. He held me tight for a long time, kissed me chastely, and left without an argument. When he walked away from the door, I felt cold, my arms ached to still be around him, and when I climbed into bed, I would have given anything to have his strong arms wrapped around me. I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and texted: LUV U E 4 EVA


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Valentine Chapter 4

**EPOV**

Driving home from Sookie's house, I ran over the events of the evening in my mind. Why was she upset? I was always good at reading people, but especially Sookie. I had just always been able to hone in on her moods. Her parents were excited and happy about the engagement. Her dad had given me a slap on the back, and the "welcome to the family" speech as soon as we headed for the garage. He and I had gotten along from the get-go, because of the car thing, so we were enjoying making plans for his new project, an Impala from the sixties. Then Jason came out. Oh, wait, fuck, that must be the problem. We'd heard him drive up a good fifteen minutes before he joined us in the garage. He said hello, asked me about the Vette, then spent the rest of the time talking to his dad or making some pretty crude jokes, jokes I wouldn't have told in front of someone I'd just met, or in front of my father, for that matter. I gathered he and Sookie weren't close, since I'd never met him, but I didn't realize he was an asshole. Maybe he said something to her in the house earlier. Oh, man, I hated thinking about how unhappy she must be feeling right now. As I sprinted up the steps to my apartment, my phone buzzed with a text from Sookie. She loves me, forever. I stopped in front of my door and texted her back: LUV U 2 GDNITE

What I really wanted to do was jump back in the car and go back across town. I wanted to hold Sookie in my arms and tell her everything was going to be all right. I wanted to, but I didn't. She was right, she did need sleep, so did I. There had been nights we actually **slept **the whole night together, but they were rare. I decided to let it go tonight, but tomorrow I was going to get to the bottom of this and see what I could do to make it better. I was telling the truth when I told Sookie my new project was making her happy.

**SPOV**

I snuggled down in the covers, still wishing Eric's arms were around me, but I just didn't want to get into the whole Jason thing tonight. I did need to sleep. I wanted to be at the top of my game tomorrow. I could hardly wait to show the girls at work my ring, and tell them about the great Valentine's Day I'd had. With that thought, a smile came to my face and I drifted off into peaceful sleep.

It seemed like I'd hardly had time to turn over when the radio came on. Six already? Uhhh. I pulled the covers over my head after hitting the snooze button. Before the radio came back on, my phone pinged. I smiled. Eric, right on time. I threw the covers off, grabbed the phone and read: HI LUV DREAMD ABOUT U

I answered: MMM I SLEPT LUV U

I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I could smell the coffee starting to brew. It would be ready and waiting when I got out of the shower.

After my shower, coffee, and some oatmeal, I was feeling chipper. I was anxious to get to work and show off my ring. I looked across the living room and saw the vase of roses that had been waiting in the hotel room Saturday night. They still looked lovely. I went to my extra bedroom, rummaged through my gift wrapping materials and found some pink tissue paper and white ribbon. I pulled out three of the roses, two red, one white, a sprig of baby's breath, and a couple of lemon leaves. I arranged them into a small bouquet, wrapped the tissue around the stems, and tied it with the ribbon. I held it in front of me and decided it looked good. I lay it on the table while I went back to the bedroom to get dressed.

Grabbing the bouquet on the way out the door, I smiled to think how happy these last ten months had been, and shuddered to think how different my life would be if I hadn't taken that fateful step. Stopping dead in my tracks, I realized I hadn't given Tara or Amelia my news! Everything had been such a mess in my mind, I hadn't thought to text, or email, or anything. Of course I couldn't tell them before my parents, but it didn't seem right to tell the office crew first. I pulled out my phone and dialed Tara's number. When she answered I quickly explained that, even though I didn't have much time, I desperately needed to see her and Amelia at Starbucks this morning before work. Since we met there once or twice a week, anyway, it wasn't a big deal, but it was usually planned more in advance than this. Anyway, she said she'd be there, and she'd call Amelia for me. Before hanging up she got serious, "Sook, is everything all right?" She'd been there for all the shit with Bill, and sometimes treated me like a delicate flower when it came to emotions. I assured her it was, I just needed to talk, and out the door I went.

The trip into town was a blur. I was so busy recalling our momentous date, planning how I'd spring the ring on the girls, and just how much detail they'd get, that I had to slam on the brakes before gliding right past my parking place. I had to really work to keep the grin off my face when I walked into Starbucks. I ordered my coffee and found a table with three chairs. Within a few minutes, Tara walked in with Amelia in tow.

I raised my hand so they'd see where I sat, and then Tara came over while Amelia ordered their lattes. I kept my left hand in my lap, not wanting to give her any sneak previews. When Amelia joined us, she held up one finger, indicating she needed a sip of caffeine first, then said, "Okay, girl, what's up? You know I wouldn't hit the street this early for just anyone!"

I looked down at my lap. "Well, I just needed to let the two of you know…about this!" I was laughing and crying as I pulled my hand up to show them the ring. Both were out of their seats in a flash, coming to my side of the table, hugging, grabbing my hand, and making all kinds of girly noises of appreciation. Too soon, I had to make my promise to tell them everything about the wonderful night Eric gave me, and be on my way to the office.

I almost skipped up the steps, and through the lobby, excited to spread my good news even further. I stepped through the doors and looked around. Good, no one was here yet, except Octavia, just the one I wanted to see first. I put the bouquet in my left hand, held it behind my back and approached her desk, "Hi, Octavia, how was your weekend?"

"Ehhn," she answered, "about like all the others, but I want to know how yours went. Spill, girl!"

I looked down at the floor, as if I were disappointed, "Well, not what I'd expected." I pulled the bouquet from behind my back and held it out for her. "It was **so much **better!" I cried, all smiles and almost jumping up and down. "I want you to have these, O, because if I hadn't followed your advice, I wouldn't have gotten **this!**"

She grabbed the bouquet, set it down on her desk, and grabbed my hand. Her face was lit up like a neon sign, "Oh, Sookie, are you kidding me? You and Eric are getting married? When? Ooooh, I'm so happy for you."

I walked around her desk and into her outstretched arms. "I know, isn't it great? We haven't even talked about a date. It's just been a whirlwind since he asked me Saturday night. I've got to tell you all about it, you'll just never believe what he did!"

As she inspected the ring more closely, and smelled the still fragrant roses, the other girls began to filter into the office. Noticing the activity at Octavia's desk, they all headed there first. Soon we had a real hen party going on, everyone oooing and aaaaing over the ring and begging for details. The last to walk in was Sophie-Anne, the boss. She joined us immediately. Taking my hand and looking at the ring with a smile she announced, "We'll all go out to lunch today to celebrate the engagement of our little Sookie! Now, no telling the details until then, you hear? We all want to hear everything. Get to work ladies, so we can take our time with lunch."

I always knew I was lucky to work for Sophie-Anne. She was easy to get along with, unless you didn't work your butt off. She was demanding, but I didn't mind because I knew she'd never ask me to do anything that she wasn't willing to do herself. She'd roll up her sleeves and pitch right in when it was needed to get a job done on time. Everyone here pretty much got along. That was the great thing, because I'd had enough drama in my life otherwise to worry about it at work too.

Since I'd gotten together with Eric, though, my life had been pretty much smooth sailing all around. We'd never really had a big fight. There'd been disagreements sometimes, and we didn't like everything about each other's friends, but mostly we were compatible. I got a sinking feeling in my stomach when I thought about Jason's comments last night. Was this going to be the monkey wrench that got thrown into our relationship? "No, I refuse to let that happen!" I said aloud.

"What's that, dear?" Octavia asked.

"Oh, just talking to myself. No big deal."

"Umm, hmm," she answered distractedly as she worked on the computer.

I kept my thoughts at bay for the rest of the morning by throwing myself into work. I was preparing a budget for an upcoming project, so it needed my full attention. What a good thing that was today! I got to a stopping point about eleven fifteen, and since Sophie-Anne had said we'd go to lunch at eleven thirty, I emailed Eric about the plans.

_Hey, baby, hope your day has been as good as mine. The whole office is going out to lunch to celebrate our engagement! Can you believe that? They want details about Saturday night, but I promise I'll keep it PG! I love you. Call when you can._

_Sookie_

I was hitting the send button when Sophie-Anne walked to my desk, "Ready, Sookie? We're going to LaMadeleine. We need to get there early if we want to get the Tomato Basil Soup, you know how fast it goes!"

"Ready!" I said, grabbing my purse. This was going to be fun.

At lunch, I felt like a minor celebrity. All eyes and ears were on me as I told the girls about Eric's wonderful surprises throughout the evening. I didn't even have to embellish to have them saying, "Awww," and looking sweetly envious. They'd seen Eric, of course, because he picked me up for lunch occasionally. Some had even talked to him briefly. They knew he was handsome, smart, and thoughtful, but today they were learning just what a catch he really was. Of course, most of them knew Bill too. Not that he ever came to take me to lunch, but after the breakup, he'd shown up a few times. They sure got to see the contrast between the two, because he was showing his ass for sure those days.

After a couple of hours, we regrettably had to go back to work, so we filed out, feeling well fed, and happy, at least I was, and everyone else seemed to be too. Octavia walked out with me, her arm around my shoulder. She had beamed at me every time my eye had caught hers during the long meal.

The afternoon didn't zing along as quickly as I would have liked, but it was finally drawing close to quitting time when my phone rang. It was Eric.

"Hi, my Sookie, how was your lunch?" he asked with his sexy voice. "And more important, what time can I come over?"

I laughed into the receiver, "It was wonderful, Eric, just great. What time can you leave the office tonight? I thought I'd cook, so you can come over whenever. Okay?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I'll get out of here about six, so be over around six-thirty, if that's all right with you," he seemed to be looking at a stack of papers of something, gauging how long his workload would keep him. Eric was the boss, and could have left whenever he darn well pleased, but he was a diligent worker, sometimes too diligent for my tastes.

"Great!" I answered. "I'd better go so I can finish up here and get moving. See you soon, Eric. I love you."

"Love you, too, beautiful. See you later," he lowered his voice again, sending shivers up my spine. I'd better get dinner cooked before he got there, or I'd probably burn everything. I didn't think I was going to be able to keep my hands off him for long!

**EPOV**

For the first time since I'd made up my mind to propose to Sookie on Valentine's Day, I slept completely through the night, without waking with a start in a panic. Not that I was too worried about what Sookie's answer would be; I knew she loved me, I just wanted it to be perfect, her idea of perfect. And, to my mind, and according to her statement, it was. I was free to sleep and dream of my beautiful bride-to-be. In the back of my mind, there was still that question of her mood change, but I let that stay there for now. When I woke up, I sent my usual text, telling her I had dreamed of her. She sent back that she'd slept. Thank God, that must mean she's not still upset. I hoped not. I showered, got dressed and headed out. I had a full day, having let things slide a bit in last week while making my plans for our big night. I might be the boss, and the son of the CEO, but I didn't shirk.

Driving in to the office, I thought about who else needed to be told about our engagement. Mom and Dad, of course, but that could be put off until they got back to town. I'd need to call Alcide, my best bud, and Quinn. We hadn't talked about any wedding plans, but I figured they'd be my groomsmen when the time came. Picking up coffee on the way up, I rode the elevator to my office on the top floor, and dug into the pile of papers on the desk. When I checked my email, there was one from Sookie. She was going to lunch with the girls from work. Good for her. She'd have fun telling them about our big night. I tried not to feel too smug as the smile spread across my face. Boy, I had done a damn good job, after all. That reminded me that I needed to make some calls myself. I dialed Alcide's number, and he answered on the second ring, but he didn't sound happy.

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing you, A Hole," I said with a smirk, using his long time nickname. With a name like Alcide Herveaux, it was just too damn obvious. "You don't sound too happy today."

"Hey, Eric, what's up, bro? Just one of those shitty Mondays, you know?" he answered with a little more pep in his voice.

"Yeah, been there, A. I just wanted to give you some good news. I proposed to Sookie Saturday night. We had an amazing evening. She even said yes!"

I heard him sigh, "Well, that's fucking great, Eric, fucking great."

"Excuse me? I thought you'd be happy. Besides, you knew this was coming sooner or later." I couldn't help feeling let down that my best friend wasn't pleased for me.

"Oh, shit, Eric, I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm happy for you. It's just, well, Debbie and I broke up this weekend. Apparently I'm not as good at planning Valentine's Day dates as you are." He sounded contrite now.

"Oh, hey man, I'm sorry. I had no way of knowing. I guess this does come at a bad time, then, huh? I know you love her, Alcide." I tried to sound comforting, even though I wanted to say, "Again?" Alcide and Debbie Pelt were a match made in Hell. They fought all the time, were together, apart, together, apart, until you needed a score card to keep up with the whole thing. Debbie was a real piece of work, and the cause of the two worst fights Sookie and I had ever had. When we'd doubled with them, Debbie showed her barely-hidden, inner bitch, and Sookie was uncomfortable the entire evening. To be truthful, I'd never seen what Alcide saw in her either, but he loved her, so I accepted her, and just kept my mouth shut. That was another sore spot with Sookie, she thought I should tell Alcide he could do better. Anyway, that was water under the bridge now.

"Well, A, I just wanted to let you know. I'll go now. Hope things work out for you, man. Keep me informed."

"Yeah, I will. And, hey, Eric, congratulations. I mean it. You deserve a great girl like Sookie. I'm glad it's working for somebody." He sounded dejected again. Poor guy.

I hung up from talking to Alcide, and decided to wait to call Quinn. Not that he'd have the same kind of story to relate. His conversation would be more along the lines of, "Are you sure, man, limiting yourself to one woman? I just can't imagine coming home to the same pussy every night. Let me tell you about the babe I was with Saturday night." Just not in the mood for that now.

I sent my secretary out for a sandwich, and ate while I continued to work on that pile of papers. Being reminded that there was a scheduled meeting tomorrow morning, I knew I still had a few hours of work ahead of me. I decided to call Sookie to see how lunch went. She'd had a great time. Good. She wanted to cook for me tonight. That was great, the two of us alone at her house, good food, maybe some wine, those soft cotton sheets of hers. Mmmm. So I told her I could leave early. Couldn't help myself. I needed to see her, feel her, soon. I'd burn the midnight oil later. I wrapped up a few more urgent items, and left, driving straight to Sookie's quaint little house on the edge of town.

**SPOV**

Checking the pantry and fridge when I got home, I decided to fix pasta with veggies and shrimp. That could be made right now, and it wouldn't matter if it had to sit for awhile if Eric and I, ahem, decided to delay dinner. I couldn't believe how anxious I was to hear his car drive up. Finally, I did. I rushed to the door, and opened it before he could knock. I put my hands on his chest, lifted my face for a kiss, and delighted in his response. He pulled me close, really close, and kissed me deeply for a long time. "I missed you," I whispered when our lips finally parted.

"Missed you, too," his voice was hoarse. Oh, God, his mood exactly matched mine. Looks like dinner would wait after all. "I need you, Sookie, need you now." He picked me up Rhett style and carried me to the bed. He set me down on the side, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Apparently he had left the tie he always wore at work in the car. I pulled my t-shirt over my head, and unzipped my jeans, as he continued to undress. When we were both down to our undies, he pushed me back onto the bed and climbed in beside me. He began kissing my face and neck, "Umm, Sookie, I've been thinking about this all afternoon."

I pulled his face to mine and sucked at his bottom lip before whispering, "Me, too." In an instant my bra and panties, and his boxer briefs were thrown onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. His massive hands moved masterfully over my body, caressing my breasts, my stomach, and teasing the inside of my thighs. I returned his attentions, running my fingers over his abs, and down to his V. We were both moaning and panting our readiness. He moved over me, our eyes met, and he entered slowly, lovingly, until he was completely inside me. I lifted my hips as his thrusts quickened. We reached our peaks together with a groan from him and a squeal from me, that made me glad we were in my house instead of an apartment or hotel room. After a short recovery, I asked, "Hungry?"

"I could eat," he said with a smirk. I wasn't sure food was what he had in mind. I rolled out of bed, even though his long arm reached to pull me back. Pulling on a robe, I went into the kitchen to finish preparing our meal. Eric soon entered wearing his shorts and shirt, with the top three buttons open. Seeing that chest made me think food wasn't what I really wanted now either, but best to get this over with.

As usual, he was complimentary about my cooking. He ate two helpings, too, saying I had helped him work up an appetite. After I'd put the dishes in the dishwasher, we promptly headed back to the bedroom.

This time our love-making was leisurely and slow, though no less intense. When finally we lay in afterglow, I said, "Stay tonight, Eric, I want to sleep in your arms."

"Oh, Sookie, my love, I'd like nothing more, but I have work to do to prepare for a meeting tomorrow morning. I have to be going soon," he spoke between kisses to my cheeks, temples, and lips.

"Don't you have your laptop in the car? You could work here, then come to bed with me," I shamelessly whined.

"No, lover, not tonight. Tomorrow night, I promise. I would love to sleep with you in my arms, and I think we need to do some talking, too. Okay?" still with the kisses.

"Uhhhn, no, but I guess it'll have to do," I pouted.

After kissing him at the door, I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and was about to climb back into bed when there was a knock at the door. Oh, boy! He changed his mind; he's going to stay! I rushed to the door, threw it open and cried, "You came ba…" My words caught in my throat, "Bill!"


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect Valentine Chapter 5

**SPOV**

My hands were shaking and my knees threatened to buckle when I saw Bill standing at my front door. How'd he found out where I lived? Jason! I'd kill that brother of mine yet!

"Sookie," he said with his smooth-as-silk manipulative tone. "It's been too long."

Not for me, it hadn't. Not near long enough. "What do you want, Bill? How'd you find out where I live now?" I didn't let any of my shakiness into my voice.

"Sookie, come on, anyone can find out anything on the internet these days, and if you'll recall, my day job is working with computers. So, when Jason told me you were about to marry some rich fuck, I looked you up."

"Okay, you found me, good night," I said sarcastically as I started closing the door. He put his foot against it and took a step inside.

"Not so fast, Sook. I'm not through talking to you. You know, I never stopped loving you. I just quit pursuing you because you didn't seem to know what you wanted. I always figured you'd come to your senses and call me. We were meant for each other. You know that, baby." I swear honey was dripping out of his lying mouth.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. "First of all, I don't think you ever loved me, except in your own twisted definition of love. Second, you quit pursuing me because I did everything short of a TRO to stop you, and believe me, that was the next step. Third, I did come to my senses, that's why I left. And last, but not least, I was not meant for you, you were not meant for me, and we are never getting back together. Now, go."

"Well, that's quite a speech. What's that old saw, 'Methinks the lady doth protest too much' something like that? How about you let me in, and we have a good chat, or…whatever?" he gave me the half-closed eye look that meant he wanted sex.

"No, Bill, you aren't coming in. Not tonight, not ever. Get off my doorstep, or I'll call the police. I won't hesitate this time. After what you put me through when we broke up, I have trouble remembering any of the good times we had in the beginning. I know there were some, but they ended long before the relationship did. We've been over all this before. Now, please." I started closing the door again, trying to force him out of the house.

"Listen, here, bitch!" he growled between clenched teeth, "I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. You'll be sorry for throwing me over for some spoiled pretty boy. He may have you thinking he loves you now, but, mark my words, he'll get tired of you and your pathetic ways soon enough. Just don't plan to come running back to me, because I'm through waiting for you."

"Fine, Bill, good luck to you. I'll work it out on my own if it comes to that." I pushed the door further, and he backed out. When the door latched, I immediately locked it and threw the deadbolt. There was a loud bang, like a fist on the outside, but then I heard Bill's footsteps leaving the porch. In a minute the squeal of tires told me had given up and driven away. Thank God. I collapsed on the floor leaning against the door until I stopped shaking. Running to the bedroom, I put my clothes back on, grabbed my purse and headed to the car. No way I was staying here!

I knocked on Eric's door about 30 minutes later. I hoped he wasn't already asleep. I hadn't called because when I left the house I wasn't sure this is where I was headed. My first thought was Tara, but she'd put up with enough of this. Amelia, no way she'd be alone this early in the evening. Then I knew Eric should have been my first thought anyway. For one, he's my fiancé now, my future husband, the one I would bare my soul to for the rest of my life. Besides, it was time he knew the whole truth, about Bill, about what Jason said the other night, everything. I just couldn't hold all this from him any more. Once I'd stopped shivering after Bill left, I'd been strong, no tears, no more weak knees, no dark clouds of doubt. All that changed as soon as Eric opened the door.

"Sookie? What…" he got out before I melted into his chest. His arms immediately circled my trembling body, his shirt absorbing my tears. "What happened?"

He led me into the apartment, to the couch. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I furiously tried to wipe away my tears, taking deep breaths, and willing myself to regain control. "Um, after you left, um, I thought you were coming back when there was a knock at the door. But it was Bill, my old boyfriend, remember? I didn't think he knew where I lived any more. I was just…"

"Shhh, Sookie, breath, just relax," he spoke with a soft soothing voice. "Just take it slow and easy. Did he put his hands on you?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. It was just…There's a lot I need to tell you. It's complicated. Can I stay here tonight?" I nuzzled into his neck, knowing he'd never refuse me, but I felt a little guilty, "Did you finish your work?"

"Almost, just a few more minutes worth to go. Of course, you can stay. Let me get you something. You want a drink?"

"Just water, thanks, Eric. I love you so much, but I don't want to burden you or keep you from work." I was gaining some measure of control now, just being with Eric was good for me.

"You are never a burden to me, Sookie, and I told you I'm almost finished with the work. How about I finish up while you continue to calm down?" he asked as he handed me a glass of water. I just nodded in reply, and he returned to the computer. About 15 minutes later, he closed up his laptop, placed it in his briefcase, and rejoined me on the couch. "Better?" he asked.

**EPOV**

I was deep into the notes for tomorrow's meeting when there was a knock on my door. Who the fuck would that be this time of night? Feeling annoyed, I got up and answered it. Sookie! Something must be wrong. She dissolved into tears immediately when I spoke to her. Well, now maybe we could have that talk I'd intended to have tonight. It was just with my having to do more work, and Sookie seeming better, and both of us ready to hop into bed when I arrived, I'd decided to let it wait. When she could talk again, she'd explained that her old flame, Bill, had shown up after I left. Damn, I should have stayed. He hadn't hit her or anything physical, but apparently she's having some emo breakdown or something. Okay, I'll crank out this work right fast, and see what the deal is.

I sat down beside her on the couch, pulled her to me, and asked, "Better?" She just answered with a weak smile and a nod. God, she was so beautiful. She wore no makeup, the rumpled clothes she'd had on earlier in the evening, eyes swollen from the tears, and still, I couldn't take my eyes off her. "You wanted to tell me something."

She took the kind of breath you might take before jumping off the high board and began, "There was a lot of stuff about Bill, about our relationship that I never told you. I think I need to now." I just tightened my arm around her and nodded. She proceeded to tell me how she'd come to know Bill, meeting him in a club where his band was playing. They'd started dating, and he was her first sexual partner (that I already knew). She'd stayed with him for years, because she thought no one else would want her, and she thought she loved him, even though he treated her with some indifference. I wasn't sure if she remembered our conversation on the first night we met, she'd had a few beers, but I didn't interrupt, I just let her talk, even though I knew some of this basic information. Then she started talking about sex. She'd never had an orgasm with Bill. Didn't know it, though, until she'd been with me. Wow, I didn't know that! Then, after assuring me that she hadn't broken it off with Bill because of meeting me, she told me about the break up and how difficult he had made that period for her.

We'd met one Saturday night, and I'd given her my number, hoping she'd call if she did ditch Bill, but after two weeks, I'd just about given up hope when she finally did. Now she told me about those two weeks. He'd put her through a bunch of shit. He parked outside her apartment all hours, came to her work, called constantly. A real tool, this one. She finally moved and changed her phone number so he couldn't find her. Then she called me, because she'd liked me when we'd met. She didn't figure it would come to this, but just thought I would be someone to keep her mind off the troubles Bill'd put her through. Thanks.

"And the rest, as they say, is history?" I interjected finally, trying to bring a little humor to my voice.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered looking up and smiling back at me. She gave me a peck on the chin. "I'm sorry, I hope I haven't scared you off, or bored you to death. I didn't mean to be such a wimp."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, besides, I've told you before, I'm never bored to hear about you. I just wish you hadn't had such a hard time, and I wish you'd told me about it months ago. I can't stand the thought of you carrying this around all this time. And you're not a wimp, Sookie. A wimp wouldn't have stood up to Bill in the first place." I nuzzled the top of her head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said looking up with curiosity.

"The other night, at your parents' house. Your mood changed before supper, maybe while I was out in the garage with your dad. What was that all about?"

"Oh, I'm glad you reminded me. I was going to tell you that too. Jason and Bill became big buds while we were dating, and Jason doesn't know all this shit I told you tonight. He doesn't understand why I left Bill, and kinda resents my being with you now. I've just avoided him for the most part these last several months, but Sunday night, well, he said some hateful things to me. I hope he didn't say anything to you?" She had a frightened look on her face now.

"No, not really. He did come off as a bit of a jerk, but, lots of guys are, I guess," I tried to sound supportive of her without being too judgmental of her only brother.

"He can be that. He and Bill are alike in a lot of ways, none of them good, by the way," her face took on a thoughtful look now. "I'd hoped he would be happy for me, but I don't really give a damn. I'm happy, and I'll live without his blessing if I have to."

"Don't you think you should talk to him? I mean, tell him all the stuff you just told me?"

"Oh, I will, it's just, I didn't want to come between them, you know. I'll get around to it." She was starting to yawn now, so I suggested we retire for the night. I pulled out a t-shirt for her to sleep in. If I'd given her that satin number, we'd not have gotten the sleep we needed, I'm sure. I pulled her close to me in bed, and we were both out in minutes. The alarm was going to come on in three hours, so it was a good thing.

Much too soon, Carrie Underwood came floating out of the radio, signaling six o'clock. Sookie tried to snuggle in to me, but I knew I had to get up. I hit snooze, covered her back up, and went for the shower. I started a pot of coffee, and went in to wake Sookie. She slept so peacefully, that I toyed with the idea of just leaving her there. She could miss a day of work. Not that she wasn't important at the office, but no one is indispensable. Before I could turn away, she roused and spotted me. "What time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"Six thirty. Why don't you call in sick?" I said, sitting down on the bed and rubbing her back.

"Nah, I'd better go. Any coffee?" she turned over, letting me move my hands to stroke her breasts through my t-shirt.

"Almost. Do you want to shower while it finishes?" I would be happy for her to just stay here, or hell, to join her.

"Mmhmm," she muttered, stretching her arms and legs, and rolling away from me to get out of bed. She turned back to look at me and giggled, "You thought you were going to get me to stay, didn't you?"

After her shower, she joined me in the kitchen for coffee and oatmeal, then we went back to the bedroom to get dressed. She pulled out the skirt and blouse she kept here for just such occasions, and looked none the worse for wear in no time. While she put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair, I pulled out my suit and tie. I perused the clothes hanging in my closet, and started shifting some of them around. Grouping them into categories, based on how often I wore them.

When Sookie pronounced herself ready to go, I pulled her to me, "Would Sophie Anne allow you to work through lunch and get off about two today?"

"Uh, maybe, I guess. Why? What's up?" she looked up at me with big eyes of anticipation.

"I was just thinking about leaving the office myself about that time. My meeting will be over, and I'm pretty much caught up otherwise. I think it's time for me to move into your house. Maybe we could meet back here and start packing my stuff. What do you think?"

I traced her face and neck with my fingers as I talked. It never hurts to have a little extra persuasive technique in play when you're trying to sell an idea, right?

I just thought her eyes were big before! "Oh, Eric, really, you'd move in with me?" Suddenly she backed away from me, "Wait, is this because of last night? You think I'm scared to be alone?"

"No, Sookie, I always figured we'd move in together soon, but I thought we'd look for a place of our own. I know you love your house, though, and this apartment holds no particular fascination for me, so if you want to, I say, let's go ahead and do it now," I explained my plan to her. "Besides, I do like waking up next to you!" I let my eyebrows punctuate that sentence.

"I like that too. Okay, I'll check on the getting off early thing. I'll text you when I know. This is going to be fun!" She came up on tiptoes to kiss me, and we grabbed our stuff to leave. Climbing into our separate cars, we gave each other a smile and a wave, and backed out of the parking lot.

Driving into work, I made a mental agenda. This was going to be a busy day. My meeting would be over by 11:30 at the latest, that would leave time to call him and set up a dinner tonight. I was ready to get some of this bullshit behind us, so we could start our life together in earnest. Breezing into the office, running just a little late, I stopped by Ginger's desk and told her to find me a phone number for Jason Stackhouse. She could call the home number for Sookie's parents to get it if needed. I closed the office door behind me, opened up my desktop, and heard the ping of my phone. That would be Sookie.

OK SEE U AT 2 LUV U

**SPOV**

Eric wants to move in! Today! I didn't want him to leave last night, never wanted him to, really, but I never thought he'd move in this soon. I was so glad. After Bill showed up last night, it would feel a lot better having Eric around, not to mention the extra sack time. It took a good thirty minutes to get to his house from mine, longer if there was traffic, so we'd have that or more time that wasn't wasted on the drive. I giggled to myself, that's silly, no way the extra thirty minutes is the important part. We were going to be together every night! That was the important part!

I talked to Sophie Anne right away, and, of course, she was more than willing to let me leave early as long as I didn't get behind. I assured her I wouldn't and went right to work. I worked through my morning coffee break, although Octavia did bring me a cup, staying just long enough to get the news that Eric was moving in today. Then while the other girls gathered in the breakroom for lunch, I was still hard at work. I could hear them laughing and talking, but wasn't jealous, because I was working with a cause today!

When two o'clock finally came, I was out the door in a flash. I stopped and got sandwiches, and drove to Eric's apartment. He had just pulled in himself, and climbed out of the Corvette with a bag of take-out. We really were a match, weren't we? We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. Finally we went to his apartment, ate the contents of both our bags, and got to work packing his clothes for the move. About five-thirty, we had my car loaded, and he told me to drive home, leave the unloading for him, and get cleaned up. We were going to dinner.

"Dinner, Eric, really? Why don't I just whip up something?" I protested.

"No, we're going out. Nothing fancy. Olive Garden, okay? But I want to take you out. Go on, now. I'll be there in about an hour." He playfully shooed me with waggling fingers at the end of outstretched arms, so I rolled my eyes at him and left.

I grabbed a couple of suitcases to carry in, just to save him some trouble, and then jumped in the shower. It wasn't until the warm water hit me, that I realized I was exhausted. We'd gotten all of three hours sleep last night, and had been working all day. Now, he wants to go out? What kind of man have I got myself hooked up with this time?

When Eric came in, he was already dressed to go to dinner. We brought a few boxes in from the Corvette, and then left.

"I still don't understand why you were so insistent on going out," I said, "I could have cooked. Aren't you tired?"

"Exhausted," he replied, "but there's something we need to take care of. Then we'll go home and go straight to bed. To sleep." He looked at me with the look a parent gives a willful child on those last two words. Like it was my fault we missed sleep when we were in bed together! Well, okay, sometimes it was my fault.

When we pulled in to the Olive Garden parking lot, I saw it immediately. Jason's truck. There was no mistaking it. Black with swirls of pink and turquoise. "What have you done?" I asked him accusingly.

"What you wouldn't. I called and told Jason the three of us had to talk," he answered seriously, taking my hand.

"I hate you, Eric Northman," I said staring him full in the face.

"No, you don't. You love me, and this is just going to make things easier for all of us. Now put on your big girl panties, and let's go set your jerk of a brother straight on a few things!"


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Valentine Chapter 6

**SPOV**

I closed my eyes and tried to let my breathing become steady again. As perturbed as I was with Eric taking this step without consulting me, I knew in my heart he was right. It needed to be done, the sooner the better. With a huff, I climbed out of the door Eric held open for me. I didn't know exactly what I was going to say. I would have liked time to rehearse in front of the mirror, which is what I usually did when I had to confront someone, but that point was rendered moot. Eric could tell I was apprehensive. His hand rubbed my back gently as we walked across the parking lot and up the steps.

Jason waited in the foyer, "There ya'll are. Thought I'd be the one late." His words dripped with sarcasm.

Eric extended his hand to shake Jason's, "Sorry, Jason, it's been a busy day, and your sister, well, she's a little miffed with me at the moment."

"Heh, well get used to it, buddy. Sookie's always been a moody one," he said, looking at me without a smile.

"Can we just go in and get this over with?" I asked, pushing through the door into the restaurant. We were seated immediately, and ordered our meals after a quick perusal of the menu.

"Now, what's so all-fired important that we had to do this tonight?" Jason asked, still not giving an inch off his haughty attitude.

Eric answered before I could say anything, "There seem to be some misconceptions concerning Sookie's prior relationship. You haven't been given all the information, and Sookie and I think it's time you knew the truth." He was squeezing my hand underneath the table, while I gritted my teeth.

"Misconceptions? Truth? Is somebody lying to me?" Jason looked interested at least.

"I didn't lie to you about anything, Jason. I just didn't always tell you the whole story about my relationship with Bill. Before and after the breakup. Not just you, I didn't tell anyone much." I decided to just jump in, it's supposed to be easier that way, isn't it?

"You and Bill, huh? I thought everything was great with you and Bill, until you decided to call it off. Was there something else? Because I know Bill still loved you, still says he does. And he didn't run around on you. So something must have changed your mind." Jason was still going to be reluctant to accept the truth, I could see.

I closed my eyes again and carefully considered exactly how I would proceed. "Okay, you're right, something changed my mind. I was tired of being treated the way Bill treated me. He took me for granted. He wasn't very attentive, didn't consider my needs."

"For Christ's sake, Sis, what'd you want? He took you to every gig. Let you hang with the band after. Most girls would be glad for that. I thought you were," he unwittingly listed two of the things that were, to me, part of the problem.

"At first, I was. But after years of never going anywhere except to his gigs, and hanging with the band, never any of my friends, it just got old. When I'd ask to go somewhere else, do something else, he never wanted to. Everything in our relationship was on his terms. It just wasn't fun anymore." I was beginning to get some confidence that I might actually make it through this.

Our food came and we ate for a few minutes without talking before Jason began again, "You said something about after the breakup. What's that all about?"

I looked down at my plate, took a deep breath, and replied, "For a couple of weeks after we broke up, Bill called, and came to my work, and just parked outside my apartment. He wouldn't leave me alone."

"He still loved you," he said quietly.

"Bullshit! He doesn't even know the meaning of the word. He didn't want to give me up, that's true, but love, love had nothing to do with it," my resolve was strong, I wasn't holding anything back now. I moved, got a new phone number, even alerted security at work that I didn't want to see him, before he finally backed off. Now, he's back. Thanks to your telling him about Eric and me, he showed up at the house last night!"

"I told you he still loves you," Jason could be so dense sometimes.

"And I told you he doesn't. He wants me, wants to own me. He wants a girlfriend who's always ready to meet his needs without having any of her own, and that was me, for way too long." My cheeks began to warm with the anger, the humiliation I felt. Eric squeezed my hand again, and ran his thumb gently over my palm. He hadn't said a word, hadn't even raised an eyebrow, or let out a sigh. He was letting, or making, me handle this part on my own. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was thanking him for forcing the issue. It did feel good to get it off my chest.

"I don't know, Sook, I don't get it. He never hit you?" Jason still had that puzzled look on his face.

"Never laid a hand on me in anger. He said plenty of hurtful things, always belittling me, and treating me like I was lucky he even gave me the time of day. And, you know, Jason, in the beginning I felt that way. No boy had ever looked at me, the geek with glasses, scared of men," my voice was trailing off, but I wasn't even close to tears. I silently congratulated myself for that.

"Yeah, I remember you were real shy about boys, and sex, and stuff. Never understood why. I never had any trouble there," he had what would pass for a pensive look, if he were capable of such.

I managed not to snort, but my tone expressed my feelings on that subject, "No, not you, Jase, no trouble like that."

He picked up his fork and took several bites before shaking his head and looking up at me, "So you're telling me Bill didn't treat you like a queen, even though he let on that he did? He was selfish while you were dating, and stalked you after?"

I nodded, "Basically. I was just tired of it. I had gained enough confidence to think I could do better, so I broke it off. To tell you the truth, from the way he treated me, I didn't think he really give a shit."

"Guess you were wrong there," he picked his fork back up and ate a few more bites. I guess the way to Jason's brain was through his stomach. "So, did you two hook up before or after?" He indicated Eric and me with a wave of his fork.

"Well…," I started.

"We met before, but didn't 'hook up' until well after," Eric interjected. Jason eyed him a bit suspiciously, and looked at me.

"It's true. We met at White Horse one night. I was already planning to break up with Bill, but hadn't yet. Eric listened to me talk, then gave me his number. He didn't pressure me. He let me come to him, and I did, eventually." I turned to look in Eric's eyes for the first time since we'd left the car. They beamed with pride.

Back to his plate of food, Jason seemed to mull over all he'd heard tonight, "Well, Sis, I just don't know. This is a lot to think about. Not that I don't believe you. I mean, I guess it's all true. It's just, Bill, you know, he's my bud, and I…well, this is just a lot different from the story I've been getting from him, you know?"

"I can imagine," I nodded, "anyway, now you know my side of the story. You can make up your own mind about how you feel. I'm not telling you to drop Bill. I didn't tell you about his creepy behavior before, because I knew you two were friends. You can decide how you feel about me and Eric, too. I would love for you to be happy for us, but if you can't, you can't. We're happy, and that's what matters most."

"Not making any promises, Sook, but I'll think all this over," he said finally, finishing his dinner, wiping his mouth, and moving to leave the table. "If you'll give me your phone number, I'll call you. I can't believe I haven't known my own sister's phone number in ten months!"

I programmed my number into the phone he offered me, and accepted the kiss on the forehead he offered, before saying good-bye. I watched as he left the restaurant, wondering what the result of his "thinking all this over" would be.

**EPOV**

I'd known from the very first night that somewhere under her shy exterior, Sookie had strength, lots of it. I'd seen it numerous times over the last several months, but I'd never been as proud of her as I was tonight. She needed that initial push, sure, but the rest was all her. I did nothing but hold her hand, and offer a sentence or two of explanation. She didn't shed a tear, didn't even come close. Whatever Jason decided to believe, no one could fault Sookie. She laid it all out, made no apologies, and left the rest to him. My chest felt as though it would pop the buttons of my shirt, it swelled so with my pride. I couldn't even tell her what I was feeling right now. I just hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. I knew she knew what I meant.

We ate a few more bites of our food, paid the check and left. When I climbed into the car, I reached over and patted Sookie's hand. She just looked back at me, "Yeah, yeah, okay, you were right. Don't gloat!" I looked out the driver's window so she wouldn't see my smirk, but she knew it was present. She slapped my arm, "Let's just go home."

Home. It sounded so unassuming, and yet, for me, for us, it was anything but. We were heading home, for the first time, to the same house. I smiled to myself and looked over at Sookie. She gazed out her window, not noticing my look. I wondered if the same thought had entered her head. The ride home was only about twenty minutes, but I noticed Sookie nodding off before we rounded the last corner. Poor girl, she'd had a rough couple of nights. I'd put her to bed as soon as we got back.

After helping her out of the car and into the house, I told Sookie we were going straight to bed. We'd had very little sleep the night before, and couldn't really afford another late night. She didn't argue the point. Going to the bathroom, she removed her makeup, brushed her teeth, and pulled on a nightgown. When she slipped into bed next to me, she snuggled in close. "Ummm, Eric, it's going to be so nice having you right here every night. Right here for me to …." As she spoke, she began to run her hands over my chest and upper arms. Oh, man, this woman was going to kill me.

"Yes, Sookie, it's going to be great. Now, you need to get some sleep, so stop this, and settle in," I tried to gently pry her hands from my body.

"Come on, Eric, just a little," she mewed like a kitten, but had to stifle a yawn at the same time.

"Not now, lover. Now close your mouth, close your beautiful eyes, and sleep. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you in the morning. I'll still be here then, remember?"

Already well on the way to dreamland, she murmured, "You're so mean to me."

"I know," I said, kissing her forehead, and pulling her close before snuggling in to the pillow for sleep.

I woke up, warm and…well, ready, before the alarm sounded. Judging from our position in the bed, neither of us had moved much during the night. I began kissing Sookie's hairline, forehead, and cheeks. She finally began to stir, emitting a low moan, and moving her hips seductively. She still hadn't opened her eyes, so I wasn't sure whether she was fully awake or not. I moved to her mouth and kissed it slowly. She responded, so I pressed more deeply, using my tongue to part her petal soft lips. She was awake now! She began to return my kiss in earnest, our tongues searching each other's depths. My hands roamed under her nightgown to caress her stomach, her breasts, her hips. Still she moved against me, and I lowered my hands to her butt, pulling her hard against me. When my erection pressed against her stomach, she opened her eyes and said, "Oh, good morning, Mr. Northman!" I couldn't stifle my laugh. I kissed her again, rolling her over on to her back, and lifting myself to rest on my elbows over her.

"Ready for your reward?" I asked, letting my eyes bore into hers. She only nodded in response. I lowered my face to hers, kissing her again, and slowly entered her. We moved together expertly. When I felt her body reaching its crescendo, I deepened my thrusts and felt her walls tighten around my aching member. My own release followed hers almost immediately. At just that moment the clock radio blasted us back from our euphoria. We held each other, laughing hysterically.

I showered and dressed while she made breakfast. Greeting me with a cup of coffee, she called my attention to the fresh fruit she'd cut, and told me I could make toast, or have oatmeal, as she had. I told her I'd take care of myself, so she could take her shower. The sun was beginning to turn the sky gray out her kitchen window, as I thought about the day ahead. It should be a fairly uneventful one. My meeting yesterday had been successful, and assignments had been made to delegate the upcoming projects, freeing me to spend more time with my pet project: Making Sookie Happy.

As I smiled over my mug of steaming coffee, Sookie came up from behind and placed her hands on my shoulders, "I'm glad you decided to move in, Eric. This just feels so right."

I leaned my head back for a kiss, and replied, "To me too. But I'm not quite 'in' yet. Your car is still full of boxes. How about we ride in together today?"

"Sounds good. I'll be ready in about thirty, okay?" she said, heading back to bathroom.

"Perfect. I'm going to get the rest of the stuff out of the Corvette," I cleaned up the kitchen and walked out to the car. There was a pickup truck, a large white one, idling on the other side of the street. It wasn't light enough yet to make out the driver's face, but it took off immediately, squealing the tires as it went. Eh, some neighborhood teenager, I thought, and carried in the remaining items from my car, placing them in the floor of the bedroom.

Sookie came out of the closet, dressed and ready to go. Yes, this was good, this was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfect Valentine Chapter 7

**SPOV**

After pointing out to Eric that there was fruit cut for breakfast, coffee ready, and options of toast or oatmeal, I went back into the bedroom. I quickly made the bed and headed for the shower. Finding Eric's discarded towel on the bathroom floor, I picked it up, placed it over the rack, and jumped in. It felt so good to be waking up with Eric, and knowing that it would be like this every morning. We'd spent plenty of nights together, here and at his apartment, but somehow, it felt completely different today. When I returned to the kitchen I told him how glad I was he'd moved in. He agreed, pointed out he still needed to unpack my car, and suggested I ride into work with him. That sounded great to me! I did my makeup and hair, then dressed. Eric was waiting in the bedroom, taking me in as if he were seeing me for the first time. He stepped to me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. He just pulled back and looked me in the face, saying nothing. A smile curled his lips. "What?" I giggled.

He just shook his head and smiled some more, "Nothing, I'm just happy to be here. You ready?"

"Almost," I answered, walking into the kitchen to clean up from breakfast. To my surprise the kitchen looked spotless. The fruit had been put in the fridge, the few dishes placed in the dishwasher, and the countertop wiped clean. I turned and smiled at Eric. He just answered with a shrug.

Usually on my drive into work, I think about what the day will bring. How much paperwork to take care of, how many snafus to untangle, how many minor catastrophes to avert. Today, however, I found myself completely skipping over the workday to think about Eric picking me up after work. What would we do tonight? Well, of course, first we needed to stop by the hardware store and get him a key made. Then we'd go home, I'd make dinner, and we'd unpack the rest of his boxes. With any luck, we could get everything he'd brought so far into the house and put away. There was still more at his apartment, which we'd go get later. It might not have sounded like a very exciting evening to anyone else, but I was nearly buzzing in anticipation. This was the beginning.

The whole day was pretty much a blur. Not too much was going on, thankfully, since my mind was totally elsewhere. I didn't mention my new domestic situation to anyone, even when Octavia and I went to lunch. When she asked how things were going, I just said, "Great!" and changed the subject. Maybe I was afraid to jinx the whole thing by discussing it.

During the day, Eric texted me twice, and emailed me once. His early morning text discussed the fact that we'd already said "good morning," but he missed me already. The second was to make sure I was okay for lunch, since I hadn't taken one, as I usually did, and didn't have a car to go out. About three, he sent an email saying he'd be by to pick me up at five. Only two more hours. Yippee!

About ten minutes before five, I was in the copy room, finishing up the last thing I needed to do before I left, when I heard a buzz building behind me. The girls were all talking quietly at the same time. I turned around to see Eric striding through the office, smiling at and greeting everyone he passed, accepting their congratulations on our engagement. I stepped from the little cubicle where I was working, and raised my hand in greeting. He acknowledged me with a nod, and continued toward me. "Hi, beautiful," he whispered in my ear, "about ready to go home?" Home. It sounded so good coming out of his mouth.

"Yeah, just about," I answered, gathering the copies and stepping around him toward my desk. "We need to make a stop by the hardware store on the way home."

"For a key. Yeah, I thought of that. Do you want to go somewhere to eat? Or pick something up?" he asked.

"No, I'll cook. I've got some stuff in the freezer," I smiled, thinking how much like an old married couple we sounded already.

After a few more minutes of talking to the girls in the office, we were finally out the door and climbing into his car. At the hardware store, he took my key and went to the desk where the copies were made, while I picked up a few other things I needed.

When we got home, we decided to tackle the boxes in my car as soon as we'd changed. Eric carried them in, while I unpacked them and put the things away. The house I rented when a move became necessary was really too big for one person, so there was plenty of room. I had moved my off-season clothes to one of the extra bedrooms to make room in the closet for Eric's things. I had an old chest of drawers that Mama had given me, so we'd moved that into the master bedroom for his underwear, socks, and t-shirts. After a couple of hours, we had made a sizable dent in the boxes, so we decided to eat a bite. I whipped up some tacos and quesadillas, which we enjoyed with frosty cold Shiners. We watched a little television, and got ready for bed. I couldn't believe how quickly we seemed to be falling into a routine. Was that good, or bad?

"Tired, lover?" Eric asked me when I climbed into bed, "or can I show you how much I love sharing your house, and your bed?" His hands were already starting to show his appreciation as he spoke.

"Mmm, definitely not too tired. If I recall, I didn't want to go right to sleep last night. It was you who insisted," I teased.

"Oh, that's right. You called me mean. I guess I'd better be extra nice tonight," his voice was low as his lips worked their way down my neck to my shoulders.

He gave me an absolutely wicked look, and did that eyebrow thing, before moving his attentions to my breasts. He worked my nightgown up and over my head effortlessly, and I decided from now on, I wouldn't bother putting one on. God knows, Eric didn't plan on wearing anything to bed again! His hands cupped my breasts as his tongue flicked the nipples to attention. Then he took them, one after the other into his mouth and sucked, nipped, and licked them, eliciting involuntary moans from me. His lips and hands then began moving down my body, achingly slowly, driving me to the brink. He stopped just at the beginning of the curly blonde hairs and looked up at me, "Nice enough?"

"If you don't continue, it's just still mean!" I panted, moving my hips below him. He got the message and positioned himself between my thighs. I loved Eric for a lot of reasons, but his talented tongue and hands were definitely high on that list. He began to work on the wet folds he found with his usual expertise. In no time he had me moaning loudly and writhing in pleasant pain. When his fingers began stroking my center, while still giving my swollen nub the attention it craved, my body responded. I threw my head back, called his name, and felt my walls grip his large fingers tightly. He groaned in response, never stopping his ministrations. When my heartbeat neared normal and I could breathe again, I pulled him up for a kiss. After a long, searching one, I pulled back enough to whisper into his mouth, "Your turn, now."

I did my best to recreate his journey down my body on his. I started at his neck, placing wet kisses and tiny nips along its considerable length to his shoulders and across his chest. When I reached his nipples, I, too, sucked and nibbled on them. Judging from the sounds rumbling underneath me, I was succeeding in bringing him the same pleasure he had brought me. Then I began my slow move further southward. Eric was becoming impatient, as had I. He began to lift his hips, urging me to hurry along my way. I didn't, though. I was having fun teasing, and torturing the man I love. Finally I lowered my hand and cupped his balls, rolling them around slowly in my palm. Then I moved further down to give my lips and tongue access to his throbbing erection. As soon as I touched him, Eric screamed. Oh, yes, I know how you feel, baby. It hurts so good, doesn't it? I continued as he whispered my name, placing his hands in my hair and urging me on. I wanted to reciprocate the tremendous release he'd given me, so I took in as much of him as I could, sucking and using my tongue to heighten his pleasure. Success came quickly, as he groaned loudly and began to jerk beneath me. I swallowed just as he pulled me, as I had him, up for a kiss. I wondered if he enjoyed tasting himself on my lips, as I did tasting myself on his.

Our deep kisses became lighter, and finally just pecks, as our bodies calmed in each other's arms. I snuggled close, resting my head on his shoulder. The last thing I remember is his kiss to my forehead and a whispered, "I love you, Sookie."

**EPOV**

I was so glad I'd gotten a little ahead on my work so I could devote the day to making plans for our new living arrangement. Sookie and I had been together long enough to know we could get along. Still, living together 24/7 was a different matter. We'd had very different circumstances growing up. Her family was comfortable, but not wealthy. Mine was, well, quite fortunate in that department. I'd not discussed this with Sookie. She'd met my parents once, when I arranged a dinner at a restaurant, but we'd played it low key. Dad was always afraid every girl I dated was after the family fortune, so he tried his best to keep it under wraps. I wasn't concerned about that, especially with Sookie, but I just didn't like being too ostentatious. It might separate me from others more than I wanted. At least, that's how I felt. Anyway, because of my privileged upbringing, I was used to not doing too many domestic things, like cleaning house, doing laundry, or cooking. I knew Sookie had always done those things. She knew no other way. I didn't want to insult her, so I'd taken care to straighten the kitchen that morning. I would have made the bed too, but she beat me to it. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't planning on turning into Felix Unger, or anything, but I wanted to do my part. With that in mind, I placed a call to Lupita, the housekeeper who'd worked for me since I'd moved into my apartment. Since I wasn't going to live there anymore, she'd be free to help out at Sookie's house. I told her to do her regular Friday cleaning at my apartment. I would leave a key to Sookie's for her. She would start there next week.

Next, I called the florist and told them what flowers that I wanted to pick up tomorrow afternoon. I expected them to be freshly arranged, but ready when I arrived. They assured me they would be.

When I started feeling a little peckish, I realized that I didn't know what Sookie had planned for lunch. She usually packed some leftovers or a salad, but hadn't this morning. She didn't have her car, so she couldn't drive anywhere. I would pick her up if she needed me too. I certainly wouldn't mind. I sent her a text, but she replied that she was having lunch with Octavia, her friend from the office. Oh, well, I'd just have to wait to see her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing due diligence for the meeting I had tomorrow evening. Ugh, I hated thinking about it. Not only would I be late getting home, but spending an hours-long meal with those stiffs was not my idea of fun. No getting around it though. Dad would be back in ten days, and all the ducks had to be in a row. I couldn't have him thinking I'd let his "empire" go to ruin while he was on vacation. I had emailed Sookie to tell her I'd be there at five to get her. I was ready to see her smiling face.

When I got to her office, all the girls greeted me and congratulated me on our engagement. More than one gave me a sly smile when they talked about the night I had planned for the proposal. I guess Sookie gave them the juicy details, after all. When I saw her at the door of the copy room, I couldn't help myself. My heart was doing flip-flops. Oh, brother, I had it bad!

At the hardware store, I handled getting the key copied. I wanted two, one for me, of course, but also one for Lupita. I wasn't telling Sookie about that yet. I wasn't ready for the argument I knew would come. She'd say she didn't need a maid, and I'd say she didn't need to clean up after me, and even though I'd made an effort this morning, I couldn't promise to always be so considerate. Then she'd mention the cost, and we'd have to have that conversation. I had my arguments at the ready, but wanted to wait a few more days before we broached the subject. Just easier that way.

I was going to need my car tomorrow, and she'd need hers, so the first thing we had to do when we got home was unpack my things from her Nova. I carried boxes while she put clothes away. It didn't take too long, and then she'd made great Mexican food, and we relaxed in front of the tv.

All in all, a great scene of domestic bliss, but the best was yet to come.

From the very first time, sex with Sookie had been fantastic, but fuuuck, that night she blew my mind, so to speak. I chuckled at my own joke. When we snuggled after enjoying each other's bodies, I thought about how lucky I was that I'd met Sookie, that she'd called me after her problem with Bill, that she'd said yes last Saturday night. I told her I loved her and fell asleep with her in my arms.

The next morning we hit the snooze button three times between us, and were pressed for time when we finally got up. We showered together. How we ever thought that would be a time saver, I'll never know. Suffice it to say, we were later still when we emerged from the bathroom.

Gulping coffee, and munching toast, I told Sookie about my dinner meeting tonight, "Sookie, I hate to do this, but I have to be out late tonight. With Dad coming back soon, I've got to touch base with all the department heads. I would take you with me, but you'd be bored out of your skull, or, worse, you'd charm the degenerate bastards so much I couldn't get any work out of them. Maybe you could call Tara or Amelia, get together with them."

"Eric, I'm a big girl. I've lived alone a long time. I'll miss you like crazy, but I'll be okay. I've got housework to do, anyway," she answered me with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be picking up some more stuff at the apartment at lunch and bringing it over. Just leave it for me to unpack if you want. I'll be out until ten or eleven, I'm afraid," I took her in my arms, wishing I could just stay with her all day.

"Eric, stop treating me like some hot house plant! I said I'd be okay. Now we'd better get out of here. We're late!" She was shooing me out the door, grabbing her stuff as she did. I chuckled at her, she was so cute.

**SPOV**

So, Eric was going to be late tonight. I told him (twice) I'd be okay, but I couldn't help feeling, I don't know, apprehensive, maybe, lonesome, for sure. It was stupid. I knew, even though we were living together now, we wouldn't be together every minute of every day, but it had only been two days, and now he had to be gone until late. No dinner together, no snuggling in front of the television, no, well, okay, we'd still have time for that when he got home! It was a boring day at work. Not enough to do to keep myself busy. I decided I would call Tara and Amelia, but they were both busy tonight, so I guess I was on my own. I'll be okay.

When it was finally time to go home, I got my purse and headed for my car. All the way home I tried to think of something I could do to brighten my mood. God, a week ago Eric having a late meeting would have been no big deal at all, but this wasn't a week ago. We were engaged now, living together now; it was all different now.

When I walked into the house the fragrance hit me square in the face. It smelled like a freaking flower shop in here! I turned on the lights as I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Every flat surface was graced with a floral arrangement of varying sizes and composition. The end tables, the coffee table, the bar, countertop and dining table, each sported a vase filled with color. An envelope was set up against the deep blue vase holding shasta daisies on the bar. I had no doubt, of course, who had ordered these, but I tore into the envelope anyway.

_Sookie,_

_No flower could ever compare in beauty or sweetness to you. I hope you enjoy these, all the same. Wish I could have seen your face when you first beheld them. See you soonest._

_All my love,_

_Eric_

Damn, the tears! I had trouble reading the note the second time, the third. Finally I stopped trying and held it to my chest, willing the lovely words to enter my heart through osmosis. I wiped my eyes, chastising myself for being so sentimental. How could I not be though, with such a wonderfully romantic man in love with me? I moved to my swivel rocker and just let myself turn slowly, looking at all the glorious blooms around me. The mixed bouquet Eric had sent on Saturday morning still had most of its stems in tact. I had only had to remove a few that had wilted. Now all this, too. It was just overwhelming! Oh, my God, I thought suddenly, this must have cost a fortune! Eric shouldn't be spending this much on flowers for me. I looked at the clock--just after six. I didn't know what time Eric's meeting started, but I didn't want to take a chance on disturbing him, so I sent a text:

LUV FLWRS LUV U

I had no sooner put my phone down than it rang with Eric's ringtone. "Hi, sweetheart. You really shouldn't have sent all these flowers, but I'm sooo glad you did. They brightened my mood immediately!" I gushed. We'd have the money talk later.

"I'm glad you like them, Sookie, and I really should send you flowers, or something to let you know how much I love you, every day. You are so low maintenance, I can see how some men might take you for granted. I don't plan to ever be one of them," he spoke sweetly and in a low voice. I thought he might be in his meeting already.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you, just to say thank you, and that I love you," I said.

"The meeting hasn't started yet, in fact, I'm waiting for the others now. Enjoy the flowers, lover, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." He hung up, and I sat there among my forest of blossoms, feeling not the least bit alone. I felt Eric's presence all around me. I was telling him the truth when I said my mood had brightened. I sat there humming as I enjoyed the view, but I grew frustrated when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like a car or truck idling, a really loud one. I walked over to the front window and peeked out through the drapes. A white pickup truck took off. Weird, but at least now it was gone. Unfortunately whoever the asshole with the truck was kept cruising the street. Probably some horny teenager trying to impress the girl who lived across the street. I found my Ipod and put in the earbuds. I enjoyed music and flowers a few more minutes, then remembered I was supposed to be cleaning house. Leaving the Ipod in play, I vacuumed, dusted and cleaned the bathrooms thoroughly. When I'd finished, I checked the clock and noticed it was after ten. Great! Eric could be home any minute! I decided to shower, so I'd be nice and fresh for him. Stepping under the stream of warm water, I let my mind drift to the pleasures we'd share when he did get here.

My reverie was broken when the shower curtain abruptly opened.


	8. Chapter 8

Perfect Valentine Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Well, thank God, the meeting was breaking up, and it was only a little after ten. It had been just as boring as I'd thought, or hoped, it might be. Boring meant there were no huge issues to be settled before Dad got back to town. What few problems there were, could be easily cleaned up by then. I was looking forward to getting home to Sookie. She'd enjoyed the flowers, as I'd hoped she would, though she would probably fuss at me more about my overindulgence when we were face to face.

As I turned onto her, our, street, I saw that big white pickup again. It was cruising slowly up the quiet street. As it neared Sookie's house, I saw the brake lights brighten. What the fuck? I sped up a little. He must have seen me coming, because suddenly he stepped on the gas, and was around the corner. I would have to ask Sookie if she knew whose truck that was.

When I walked in, I could hear the shower running, and immediately beamed. I had an idea. Remembering our shared shower this morning, I quickly shed my business suit, and grabbed a rose from the vase on the dresser. I placed it between my teeth, and looked in the mirror. Oh, yes, a good idea, indeed. Other parts of my body thought so, too, already preparing for a hearty welcome from Sookie.

I threw open the shower curtain and was greeted with a scream, "Eric! You scared the life out of me! What. . .?"

She had just noticed the rose. I waggled my eyebrows at her, and stepped in behind her. By now she was laughing hysterically. I had to circle her waist with my arms to keep her from falling. I removed the stem from my mouth and held it in front of her, "My love, a symbol of my affection."

"Oh, Eric, you are such a goof!" she giggled, turning to face me. "A lovable goof, but a goof all the same." She put her hands on my chest and began working her way down. Apparently we'd both had the same ideas about our reunion tonight! Using her beautifully scented shower gel, she rubbed my body, front and back, leaving no part untouched. When we stepped out of the shower, we wrapped ourselves in one large towel, and dried each other as much as we could before moving to the bedroom.

"I missed you, Eric," she whispered, as she continued to administer caresses with her hands and lips.

"Mmmm, I missed you too," I groaned, barely able to contain my lustful desires.

"Show me how much," she dared. So I did.

As we lay in each other's arms, warm and sated, she, as I knew she would, brought up the subject of the flowers. "Eric," she spoke tentatively, "I loved the flowers. I really did, but don't you think you went a little overboard? I mean, there are so many! And we won't be here during the day to enjoy them, anyway. I don't want to seem ungrateful, but…."

I kissed her temple, "You don't sound ungrateful, Sookie, you sound practical. I'm afraid I'm not so much, when it comes to you. I wanted to send you flowers, but I couldn't decide which ones you'd like best, so I just sent them all!"

She lifted herself on one elbow and looked down into my face, "Eric, you just can't do stuff like that. I am flattered, but you must have spent a fortune, and I would have been happy with any one of the arrangements . As it is, I've hardly had time to look at each one, much less enjoy them the way they should be."

"I know. I should have thought of that. Would you feel better if they could each be enjoyed more thoroughly?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah, I guess, what do you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"In the morning, pick the one you like best. We'll keep that one here. I'll take the rest of them to the convalescent home we pass on the way into town. How does that sound?"

She bent and kissed me sweetly on the lips, "Perfect. You are the most generous man I have ever known. No wonder I love you so much!" She settled into the crook of my arm then, so I turned out the light, and we slept.

**SPOV**

When the clock radio came on in the morning, I turned to Eric and snuggled under his chin. Without opening his eyes, he kissed my forehead and ran his hands over my back. I had slept so well, it was incredible. I felt energized, and ready for the day, but hesitant to leave my lover's arms. Finally I whispered to him, "Eric, we'd better get up. Remember we have those flowers to get into the car this morning."

"Okay," he whined, as I moved away from him. I put on a robe against the chill of the morning, and went to the kitchen for coffee. I brought us both a mug, and handed Eric his as he sat up in bed. "Have you decided which flowers to keep?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded, my mouth full of coffee, "I want to keep the daisies. They are beautiful, but simple, and the vase is a perfect match for the kitchen. I can use it to put fresh flowers from the yard in this summer."

Eric laughed and shook his head, "That was the first one I picked out. It just looked like you."

"See, you could have saved yourself a lot of money if you'd just gone with your gut, huh?" I teased, "now get up, we've got work to do!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said sharply as he saluted and rolled out of the bed.

"Want oatmeal?" I asked over my shoulder as I went back to the kitchen.

"That's fine," he answered. As I pulled out the supplies for breakfast, I looked around at all the beautiful blooms around the room. He was a sweetheart, but he really needed to learn about moderation.

After we'd eaten and showered, I told Eric I planned to go grocery shopping after work. "Oh, can I come?" he sounded like a kid wanting to tag along to the candy store.

"You want to go grocery shopping with me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Sure! Pick me up at the office. Your car will hold more. I can just leave mine in the parking garage overnight, and we'll drive in together tomorrow," he outlined his plans as if he'd been thinking about it for awhile.

"Eric, this is Friday. We won't be going to work tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, can you be a little late this morning? We'll take your car in. But, if we stop by to leave the flowers, we won't get you to work on time," he explained as he combed his long hair in front of the mirror.

"It's for a good cause. Sophie Anne will be okay with it. I'll text Octavia and let her know what's up," I grabbed my phone and sent the text. Then we started loading flower arrangements into my back seat. I don't see how Eric got home with all of these in his Corvette, anyway. Maybe he made two trips.

When we got to Parkview Manor, we each carried flowers in. I was immediately shocked at how many of the staff members and residents knew Eric, even called him by name. When we walked back outside to bring in more arrangements, I just looked at him with a question in my eyes.

"What?" he said, "I come here sometimes to bring things the residents need or would like, or to read to some of the bedridden patients, or just to visit."

"Why? Do you have a relative here?" I asked, still in a state of amazement.

He shook his head, "I don't get to see my own grandmother much, since she's moved back to Sweden. Since I can't visit her, I visit people here, whose relatives might be in the same situation, unable to visit often. I figure it's the least I can do."

The lump in my throat was so huge, I couldn't possibly speak, so I just stood on tiptoe and kissed him. We carried in the rest of the flowers, placing some in all the common areas, and then taking a few to residents who couldn't leave their rooms to enjoy the others. By the time we were back in the car and pulling away, my heart was overflowing. Every time I'm sure my love for Eric can't get any deeper, I find out something that makes me adore him even more.

I dropped Eric at his office, and headed back to my own. "See you a little after five. I love you," I said as I leaned over to kiss him.

"Love you too, Sookie," he said, looking deeply into my eyes, "have a good day."

Oh, I was sure I would. Just thinking about that tall, blond, godlike man walking through the halls of an institution full of people so much less fortunate than himself, giving and receiving smiles, was enough to keep me on cloud nine for awhile. How did I get so lucky?

The morning went quickly. I finished up several last minute chores before the weekend, and was ready to go grab some lunch when my phone buzzed. Jason.

"Hey, Jase, what's up?" I asked, hoping a light hearted greeting would be echoed in his reply. Well, not exactly.

"Hey, Sis, I just wanted to let you know I talked to Bill last night. You know, about the two of you, your relationship, and breakup, and all," he explained as if I wouldn't know what they'd talked about.

"And…?"

"Looks like you were right about that a-hole. He started in on what a bitch you were, stuff like that," he had an edge of sympathy in his voice.

"Yeah, what'd you say?" I was curious to see how Jason would handle the information.

He chuckled, "Didn't say much, punched him in the face, though!"

"Jason Stackhouse! I can't believe you did that!" I wasn't sure if what I felt was shock or pride.

"I know, right? Well, he may have been my friend, but you're my baby sister, and nobody's gonna call you a bitch and get away with it," he answered, then added, "sorry I was such a tool to you and Eric the other night. I just, well, you know."

My turn to chuckle, "Yeah, I know. You okay?"

"I'm great! Say, you said he came by that one night. He been back?" being protective again.

"Haven't seen him. Oh, wait, what does he drive now?" my heart dropped to my stomach at the sudden realization.

"Big ass pickup truck. White Dodge, why?" he replied.

"Nothing, just wondered," I said, "listen, Jase, I was on my out to lunch. Can we catch up later? I've missed you, bro."

"You bet, Sook, sorry I kept you. Sunday dinner again?" he asked, finally in a lighthearted mood.

"See you there, and, Jason, thanks," I said as I hung up the phone, and picked up my purse. I had thought about grabbing a sandwich and coming back to eat, but decided instead to eat at the deli. I needed some alone time to think. What was I going to do about the return of stalker Bill?

**EPOV**

As soon as I'd said good-bye to Sookie and gone upstairs, I started tackling the issues discussed at last night's meeting. I wanted everything cleared up by midweek, so Sookie and I could leave town Friday. I needed to remember to tell her about that this weekend. Before long, it was four-thirty. I had one more task before calling it a week, so I opened my email, highlighted "compose," and wrote:

_Hi, Mom,_

_How's the trip been? Hope you've had a great time. Looking forward to seeing you next weekend. I'm taking my girl, Sookie Stackhouse, you remember her, to the country house next Friday. Hope you and Dad can come down Saturday. I'd love to spend some time with you two, hear about your trip, and let you get to know Sookie better. She's a keeper, Mom, and I know you're going to love her. Hell, even Dad's going to love her! She's that good. Anyway, if there's some reason this doesn't work for you, let me know._

_Hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Eric_

I hit the send button after rereading the message, and started straightening my desk. Sookie would be here to get me soon.

When she walked in, there wasn't quite the buzz I'd witnessed when I went to her office the first time after I'd proposed. Most of the people here didn't know about it yet, but there were enough who did to cause a minor mob scene around her, wanting to see the ring, and meet the girl who'd landed the boss. I walked out of my office, briefcase in hand, to rescue her before the press of bodies got too overwhelming. I held my hand out to her and she took it eagerly, stepping to stand at my side. We spent a few more minutes exchanging pleasantries with the coworkers before I announced, "The weekend has officially begun, people. Get the hell out of here!" They laughed, slapped each other on the back (the men) or linking arms (women), and gathered their things. We'd all gotten a lot done today, and we had a right to enjoy ourselves.

Sookie handed me her keys when we got to the parking garage, and we headed for the grocery store nearest our neighborhood. She was making a list on the back of an envelope she'd found in her purse, biting her lip in concentration. She was so cute.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" I asked, just to hear her voice when she answered.

"Huh? Oh, good. Jason called me. He talked to Bill, decided I was telling the truth, and even told me he'd punched Bill in the face!" She was trying to sound upbeat, but I detected an undertone of, something, not quite sure what.

"Oh, well, I guess that's good. That he believes you, I mean. Don't usually condone violence, but…" I smiled at her.

"I know, me neither, but, in a way it felt good that Jason would defend my honor. He said Bill called me a bitch," she said.

"Well, then, good for Jason. Glad he came around," I patted her hand, then turned into the parking lot.

"Yeah, he said he'd be at Sunday dinner, so you can get to know his 'not such an asshole' side, maybe," she chuckled, climbing out of the car, and reaching in the back seat for her canvas bags.

Once inside, we set out on what, to me, was a new adventure. I dashed in to a store for an item or two quite often, but to do a week's worth of shopping in one trip was new to me. Years of having housekeepers and cooks had insulated me from this most mundane of human events. I was actually looking forward to this. It would be an education. Knowing Sookie, she had it down to a science, hitting all the aisles in order, picking the right brands, the freshest produce, the whole nine yards. I wasn't wrong, she moved through like a pro. I asked so many questions I'm sure any customers who overheard us thought I was from Mars, or something. Sookie patiently explained why organic vegetables were better, why we should only buy eggs from free-range chickens, beef from grass-fed cattle, etc. I knew Sookie's pantry didn't contain much junk food, but I didn't realize she ate almost no processed food at all. She even explained that she often travels to several different stores to shop. She likes buying from the farmer's market in the summer, and going to a butcher who specializes in meat raised without the use of chemicals or hormones. An education, like I said.

I was able to talk her into buying some things she wouldn't usually, more expensive cuts of meat, for example, promising to grill us some steaks if she'd relent. I wasn't a cook, but I knew how to season and turn a steak, for god's sake. I also picked out a nice bottle of wine. I also picked up some coffee beans. When Sookie said she didn't have a grinder, I told her I had a coffee maker that ground the beans, then brewed the coffee. We'd bring it to her house tomorrow. We might not use it every day, but it would be nice to have freshly ground coffee on weekends, wouldn't it?

When we got to the checkout, Sookie pulled out her debit card, but I snatched it from her hand, and slid mine down the slot instead. She looked at me, mouth agape, and said, "Eric, you shouldn't do that! I can buy my own groceries!"

"Were you planning on eating all this yourself?" I asked with a smile and a gesture to the six canvas bags full of food. "Besides, Sookie, I'm not a guest in your house anymore, I live there, remember? I should pay my share."

The logic of that statement sunk in, and she agreed that I could pay for the groceries this time, as long as she could pay next week. I reluctantly agreed. I tend to think of Sookie as perfect way too often. She does have her faults. For instance, her stubbornness makes a mule look like a freaking lap dog.

While we drove towards home, I figured we might as well get the other dreaded discussion out of the way. "Sookie, like I said, I think I should pay some of the household expenses, and help out around the house, too."

"Fine, I'll let you wash dishes tonight," she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not too much into domestic engineering, but I know you like a neat house, so do I. I've arranged for Lupita, the housekeeper I've used ever since I moved out on my own, to start next Friday at your house. Our house. I had a key made for her and left it at my apartment for her to pick up today." I know I ducked my head perceptively when I heard her breath hitch.

"A maid? You think I need a maid? Eric, I've always done my own housework. Done a pretty darn good job, I'd say. I don't need a maid. Waste of money. Nope, not happening!" See what I mean? Stubborn.

"Sookie, you do a great job, but there are going to be two of us now, and I'm a slob. You shouldn't have to spend all your time cleaning up after me." I tried logic again.

"You, a slob? Your apartment was always neat as a pin," she countered.

"Lupita," I said. "Sookie, I'm paying for it. It will allow us to spend our evenings enjoying each other's company instead of working all the time."

"No, forget it," her arms crossed over her chest. I wonder how many times she'd gotten her way with that posture. I'm guessing a lot, but not this time.

"Okay, I'll call Lupita and tell her that her little boy will have to transfer out of Anderson School. I'm sure she can find a class in public school where he'll fit in." There's more than one way to skin a mule.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" she was interested, at least, but still had that defiant stance going.

"Nothing's wrong. He's a freaking genius. Way too smart for other kids his age. He's had a lot of trouble fitting in, until she found this school. But, I guess…"

"You don't fight fair, you know that? Okay, she can clean my house. Our house, but I don't have to like it!" She spent the rest of the ride home looking out the window, not speaking to me.

When we'd gotten home and put the groceries away, I talked Sookie into popping in the frozen pizza I'd convinced her to buying, made with all natural ingredients, of course. She agreed, we worked together to made a salad, and toasted each other with our Shiners when we sat down to eat. Things had gotten back to normal now that we were home. Everything happy and calm, so naturally I decided to stir up some more shit!

"Sookie, I meant to ask you this morning, do you know who owns that big white pickup that keeps hanging around?" Her face drained of blood, and her eyes grew to saucer size.

"If you'd asked this morning, I wouldn't have known, but now I do, thanks to Jason," she explained, looking down at her food instead of at me. "Bill. It's Bill, I think."

"I've seen it a couple of nights," I said, concerned, and growing more so.

"It drove up and down the street last night before you got home. Several times," Sookie answered with alarm, whether for the fact of Bill being near, or the anger I know she saw in me, I didn't know.

"If I get my hands on that son of a bitch, he'll …. Well, let's just say I hope he got the message from Jason last night." I tried to hide how fucking mad I was, but it was hard. Finally I took my bulging veins, and my balled fists out to the patio. I looked around in vain for something to throw. Had to settle for letting out a loud growl instead. "Not cool, Northman, she doesn't need to see your temper, not even if it's on her behalf," I chastised myself before stalking into the yard to walk off my fury.


	9. Chapter 9

Perfect Valentine Chapter 9

**SPOV**

Oh, great! It's not bad enough that I was on the edge of freaking out about the re-emergence of Stalker Bill. Now Eric's gone psycho killer on me, stomping around the backyard like a caged lion. I know he's just feeling protective of me, but this flash of temper scared me. I didn't know he had it in him. I occupied myself briefly by cleaning up the kitchen. When I heard the patio door open, I turned to look at Eric.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I just lost it thinking about that fucking bastard bothering you again," he apologized. "I hope I didn't scare you too much." He came to the kitchen and pulled me into his arms as he spoke, "But, I swear, if I have a thing to do with it, he will not hurt you in any way."

"Shh, It's okay, Eric," I soothed, "I have to admit your temper frightened me. It was the first time I'd seen that side of you, but I know why you're mad, and I appreciate your wanting to protect me."

He hugged me even tighter, which I didn't think was possible, "Hope you never see that again. I'm not quick to anger, but when I do…"

"Let's do something to get your mind off of it. Want to watch a movie, or some tv?" I asked pulling away from him and trying to coax him toward the couch.

"Yeah, tv, I guess. I can't think of a movie that would distract me enough. Find some mindless drivel for us to stare at," he smirked at me, now following willingly.

We watched a couple of hours of who-knows-what before deciding to go to bed early. Even though tomorrow was Saturday and we could sleep in, we had plans to move the rest of Eric's stuff. It would be best to get an early start.

I could tell Eric was still restless. He checked the door locks more than once. We lay in bed reading, but I didn't notice him turning any pages. After awhile, I knew there was only one way to calm him enough to sleep. I closed my book, turned out the lamp on my side of the bed, and moved close to him, "Relax, Eric, I'm sure Bill won't be bothering me anymore after Jason hit him last night. Besides, he probably was just trying to get a rise out of somebody, so now that he has, he'll stop." I was rubbing his chest as I spoke close to his face, "Put down the book, let me help you forget about it."

Without a word, he closed the book, turned out his lamp, and pulled me into his arms. We made love slowly, gently, until we were both sated, and ready to snuggle together throughout the night. Or so I thought. I felt the bed shift at least three times during the night when Eric rose to walk around the house. I imagined him peering through the windows, looking for the offending white pickup. I never heard raised voices or a shotgun blast, so I could only assume the coast was clear. Finally, Eric must have agreed, because he pulled me close once more, and this time slept until well into the morning.

Knowing he'd gotten little rest, I slipped out of bed, covered him again snugly, and went to the kitchen to start the coffee. When it was ready, I poured myself a mug and went back to the bedroom to watch Eric as he slept. I thought I knew him well a week ago, when he'd proposed, but today I knew so much more about him. He was generous, well I knew that, but I mean, much more generous than I'd known. Not just with money either, with his time also. He cared deeply about a lot of people, some he hardly knew. And he had a temper, one that was hard for him to rein in once it was unleashed. I hoped it were never directed toward me. After thinking for awhile, I realized that the temper was the first flaw had found in Eric's character. Well, at least it was reassuring to know he wasn't perfect. I sure wasn't. Even now, I struggle with self-esteem. I tend to fidget when nervous. I am often too naïve. Some people say I have a stubborn streak.

As my mug became empty, I stood up to get a refill. Just at that moment, Eric began to stir. Without opening his eyes, he reached toward my side of the bed. Not finding me, he forced his eyelids to move enough to look around. "Where you going?" he asked drowsily.

"For more coffee, sleepy head, my second cup. Are you ready for some?" I laughed teasingly.

"Uhn, uh," he answered, holding his arms out for me to rejoin him in the bed.

I set down my mug, and climbed under the covers into his arms. He began kissing and caressing me as soon as I was near enough to reach. Of course, I was all too glad to return the favor. Soon he had pulled me onto his outstretched body. I applied wet kisses to his chest and stomach, then at his urging lifted myself to place his eager erection between my equally ready folds. With decidedly more urgency than we displayed the night before, we brought each other to welcome release. After lying securely in his arms for long minutes, I rolled off him, and asked again, "Coffee?"

**EPOV**

I could hear Sookie in the kitchen, refilling her mug, and getting down one for me. My skin still felt her warmth and I missed her slight weight on my body. Just thinking about it made me twitch with renewed desire. I pushed myself up to sit against the headboard. I needed to wake up. I hadn't slept at all until after two. I must have checked three times for any sign of that asshole's pickup. I swear if I'd seen him parked out front, I'd have found that shotgun I knew Sookie had around here somewhere. Jason showed real restraint, in my opinion, only punching him.

When Sookie returned, I gestured for her to join me again in bed. We reclined against the headboard side by side, drinking the hot coffee. Finally, I knew we had to get the show on the road. We needed to move the rest of my belongings from the apartment today. "Why don't we get dressed and go out to breakfast before we go over to the apartment?" I suggested. "That way you don't have a lot of cleaning up to do here."

"Suits me," Sookie said, giving me a peck on the cheek before climbing out of bed. "I'm going to catch a quick shower, unless you'd like to join me." She waggled her eyebrows at me.

"You're killing me, woman!" I teased, "besides, we are late enough getting started. I want to get it all moved today. I'll get Alc to bring his truck one day this week and move the furniture to storage."

"Okay," she pouted, and flounced out of the room.

Less than an hour later, we walked out the door. We were both dressed to work. We wore jeans and sweatshirts. Sookie's hair was in the ponytail I love so much. It felt good to have something to do together.

We took separate cars, hoping to be able to get everything left in the two and make only one trip. Then we'd have the rest of the day to unpack and organize. After breakfast, we drove over to the apartment building, and went to work. Among the things I still had to pack was the lavender baby doll I'd bought for Sookie last week. I'd decided to give her the satin slip instead on Valentine's Day, but I liked the other so much, I bought it too, to give to her later. I didn't want her to see it, so I sent her to the kitchen to pack the few utensils I had, including my fancy grind and brew coffee maker, while I went to my bedroom.

When everything was organized into boxes and suitcases, we loaded the cars. Wanting to take one last look around, I sent Sookie on her way, "Go ahead to the house. You don't have to unload, just wait for me. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay, but I can get started with the unloading. See you soon," she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss my lips lightly.

I watched her drive away before heading back up the steps to my now almost empty apartment.

**SPOV**

Eric just wanted to take one last look around the apartment. I could understand that. He didn't want to leave anything behind. I had to admit it had kind of been fun packing up his things, piling them in our cars, knowing that they'd be unloaded at my house, our house. I felt almost giddy at the thought of Eric being fully moved in. The concerns of last night seemed far away.

When I got to the house, I pulled my car all the way to the end of the long driveway. I grabbed as many of the boxes as I could balance, and carried them through the back door. Not wanting to put the boxes down, I just kicked the door closed behind me. As I carried them to the kitchen, I decided to go ahead and start unpacking these things and putting them away, rather than go back for more right now. Eric's coffee maker was in one of these boxes, and I thought it might be nice to make us a nice pot of freshly ground coffee for the afternoon. As I worked, I heard the back door creak open. "Wow, you're fast," I shouted, not looking around, "I didn't expect you to come so soon!"

"Huh, I thought I'd heard that complaint for the last time about ten months ago!"

My heart was somewhere down around my ankles. I froze and turned around slowly to face Bill. I know my face was as white as the mixing bowl I held in my hand. "What the…?" That's all I could get out of my mouth before Bill was in front of me, grabbing my arms roughly with his hands. The mixing bowl fell to the floor, shattering on contact.

"Aren't you glad to see me, Sookie? Didn't Jason tell you I'm still in love with you?" Bill said through gritted teeth. His nose was swollen, and both eyes sported dark rings. Jason got in a pretty good lick!

"No, I'm not glad to see you. You need to get the fuck out of my house right now!" I screamed at him. He moved his face closer to mine, puckering for a kiss. I tried in vain to wiggle out of his hold. Suddenly, he was almost flying backward away from me, pulling my arms savagely before letting go. When I looked up I saw that Eric had come in the back door, and had grabbed Bill by the back of the shirt, pulling him from me.

"What part of 'get the fuck out' did you not understand, asshole?" Eric boomed, standing over Bill menacingly, but not touching him, except for holding onto the collar of his shirt. "When a lady asks you to leave her house, you leave, understand?" He let go of the collar and gave Bill a slight shove, making sure his huge foot was placed perfectly for Bill to trip and go sprawling onto the kitchen floor, landing face down in the shards of the ill-fated mixing bowl.

"This is assault!" Bill sputtered, trying to pick white splinters out of his face, "I'll file charges against you!"

"No, I didn't lay a hand on you," Eric explained, "you, on the other hand, are trespassing, not to mention the fact that Sookie will have bruises on her arms where you put your fucking hands on her. Oh, and it seems you owe me a mixing bowl, too, so add destruction of property to the list. Sookie, get your phone, call 911, Mr. Compton would like to speak to an officer."

"No!" he cried as he pushed himself up from the floor, "just forget it. You want her, you can have her! She's not worth this much fucking trouble, anyway."

Eric held up a hand, signaling Bill to stop, "Wait, you will apologize to Sookie before you leave. You have terrorized her, assaulted her, and now insulted her. And make it believable."

"Soorry," Bill drew the word out and wagged his head like a petulant teenager. Eric placed his fisted hands on his hips and took a step closer. "I mean, I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know how I felt." He looked up at Eric, "Satisfied?"

"Ask her if she is," Eric indicated me. Bill turned to look sheepishly in my direction.

"Just get out," I said, "I don't want to see you again, ever. EVER."

"No problem, bitch," he muttered as he headed for the door. Eric launched his massive frame to block his way. I could see his veins popping from where I stood, his fists were still balled, his eyes blazed.

"Eric, no!" I screamed, "let him go. Just get him out of my sight!" Eric turned his back to Bill, letting him pass. I could feel the waves of anger coming from him. I didn't know whether or not to approach him. If he pulled away from me now, it would be devastating, but his heaving chest, and reddened face told me he had yet to control his rage. I stood still, and quiet, while tears streamed down my cheeks. When I could stand it no longer, I sank to the floor crying, "Eric, say something. Don't scare me like this."

Instantly he was at my side, lifting from the glass-strewn floor, and holding me to him tightly, "Sookie, Sookie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you even more. He just makes me so fucking mad. How bad did he hurt you?"

"I'll be sore, and bruised, but if he's gone for good, it's worth it. It's my fault he came in. I left the back door unlocked. I thought it was you coming in," I choked out the last few words, as my tears began to fall again.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Eric soothed, as he carried me to the bathroom. Placing me on the side of the tub, he turned on the water, checking the temperature, and pouring in bath oil. "Here you go, Sookie, let's get you out of those clothes and into the nice, hot water. A soak will do you good."

**EPOV**

I helped Sookie undress, and held her waist as she climbed into the tub. That bastard had a death grip on her arms when I came through the door. She'd be sore, I knew. She was also upset, who wouldn't be? I put in some lavender bath oil to help calm her nerves. While she soaked, I went to the kitchen to clean up the mess made when she dropped the bowl. There were tiny white shards everywhere. Some were bloody, where they'd pierced the intruder's face and hands when he fell. Heh, poetic justice, I say.

And Sookie wants to take the blame for leaving the back door unlocked. I couldn't help feeling guilty for sending her home ahead of me. If I'd been with her, he wouldn't have dared to come in. Of course, the blame lay squarely on Bill Compton, Asshole Extradinaire. How dare he come into the house and put his hands on Sookie? Fuck! I had to stop thinking about it, or I was going to get mad all over again. It had taken every ounce of restraint I had not to kill the bastard and hide his body somewhere. I'd better go check on Sookie. Maybe I need to breathe in some of that lavender myself.

I decided to heat some water for tea before going to the bathroom. When the teapot whistled, I poured the water over a bag of herbal tea I found in the pantry, and carried the cup to Sookie. She accepted it gladly. As she enjoyed the tea, I used a soft sponge to squeeze warm, fragrant water over her back. I had pinned her ponytail up to keep her hair dry, and I ran the sponge slowly over her exposed neck. She relaxed against my arm, "Umm, Eric, thank you for saving me from Bill, again. You're my hero, you know?"

"Again? This is the first time I ever saw the guy. And I'm hardly a hero. If I hadn't sent you home alone, this wouldn't have happened," I answered quietly.

"You saved me the first time that night we met at the White Horse. I was ninety-nine per cent sure that I wanted to leave Bill before that night. You upped it to about one hundred fifty per cent. And it's not your fault. In a way, I'm glad it's done. I don't think he'll be back now. You scared him pretty good. He may have shit his pants." She giggled at that last thought, and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You ready to get out now?" I asked, taking her teacup. She nodded, so I again placed my hands on her waist, knowing her arms would already be getting tender, and helped her climb into the towel I had slung across my shoulder. I dried her carefully, wrapped her up, and asked, "What now? You want to lie down? Get dressed?"

"Get dressed," she answered, "we've got work to do."

"Let me handle the unloading then. If you feel up to it, you can unpack and put things away." I pulled some comfortable clothes out for her to put on, and helped dress her, though for my part, she could have done without!

**SPOV**

While I soaked in the fragrant bath Eric had drawn for me, I thought about how lucky I was that he'd shown up. The mood Bill was in, he may have hurt me worse if Eric hadn't stopped him. I'd seen Bill royally pissed many times, and he rarely treated me with proper respect, but I'd never feared for my person before. I couldn't help but be impressed at how well Eric handled it. He drove his point home without crossing over into the area of assault, unlike Bill. I know it took a lot of self-control, but he was able to avoid roughing Bill up as much as he wanted to.

When he came back in, he squeezed warm, aromatic water over my back, gave me a cup of tea, and generally treated me like a queen. I loved the pampering, but felt silly that he was making such a big deal. Finally he brought me comfortable clothes to put on so we could get back to the unloading and unpacking.

Because my arms were starting to feel sore, I handled the putting away of lighter things, like clothes and toiletries. Eric handled the rest of the kitchen stuff. He could reach those upper shelves more easily than I could, anyway. When I came into the kitchen after finishing the boxes he'd brought me, I found him busily readying steaks for the grill.

"I thought I'd go ahead and fix these for us to eat. Want me to grill some veggies too?" he asked when he noticed my look of surprise.

"Sounds perfect! I'll get them ready while you finish up those steaks," I said, as I walked behind him into the kitchen. I gave his arm a pat as I walked by. I just wanted him to know how much I appreciated him. He had already taken excellent care of me and wasn't ready to stop, apparently. If he wanted to cook, I'd certainly let him. I like to cook, but it does get tiring when you have to do it all the time.

When the food was ready, he brought it in to the table I'd set, opened the bottle of wine he'd bought at the store, and held my chair for me. I couldn't help giggling. This man, who some would call a "man's man," who'd been raised with money, with housekeepers and cooks to tend to his every need, was becoming domesticated in front of my eyes!

The food was delicious and I complimented the chef. He looked at me with his eyebrow cocked and teased, "You sound surprised. You didn't think I could handle this?"

"I had my doubts. It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd do. No offense."

"Oh, none taken. I never had to do the cooking, but sometimes I just wanted to be a little more like other guys. Especially after I started hanging around with Alcide and Quinn. Alcide fancies himself a grill master, and he is pretty good, so I got a lot of tips from him," he explained while finishing his meal.

When we were both full, he took the plates to the kitchen, came back in, picked up the bottle of wine, and asked me to come to the couch, "I want to talk to you about next weekend. I've made some plans."

"What kind of plans? Are we doing something special? Where are we going?" I asked as I followed behind him.

"Settle down, Sookie," he chuckled, "sit on the couch and I'll tell you all about it."

I did as I was told, but my curiosity would have gotten the better of me if he hadn't been prompt with the explanation. He poured us each another glass of wine and began, "Next Friday, we're going down to my parents' country house. They'll join us Saturday. I thought it would be an excellent opportunity for them to get to know you better. And, we'll tell them about the engagement. What do you think?"

Well, I couldn't exactly tell him I was scared to death for his parents to get to know me better, or that I was worried they'd disapprove of the impending marriage, so I buried my face into his shoulder, hiding my face from his all-too-perceptive eyes, and said, "Sounds great!"


	10. Chapter 10

Perfect Valentine Chapter 10

**SPOV**

When my eyes opened, I was greeted by bright sunlight. Eric was still snuggled closely beside me. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, I noticed we'd slept in--way in! It was nearly lunch time. Oh, well, that just meant I only had to cook once today, because family dinner was tonight. when I stirred to stretch, I remembered one reason I may have slept so long. My arms ached with even the slightest movement. It had been a hard day, first moving several boxes of Eric's things, then Bill's unexpected visit. I gingerly turned to my beloved and smiled at the peaceful sleeping face. I tucked my head under his chin and closed my eyes. The day could wait a few more minutes.

The next time I woke it was to the sound of Eric's phone. He still slept, so I reached over him to retrieve the buzzing device, "Hello, this Eric's phone."

After a pause I heard, "Oh, you must be Sookie? This is Inge Northman. How are you, dear?" By this time Eric was awake and waving his fingers for me to hand him the phone. I gave him a look and held up one finger in the 'wait a minute' sign.

"Oh, Mrs. Northman, I'm great. How has your trip been?"

"Wonderful, dear, but I'll be glad to get home. Is that son of mine handy?"

"He's right here. Good to talk to you…" Eric snatched the phone from my hand before I could finish my sentence or hear her reply. He earned another look with that action. the conversation with his mother was a short one, about next weekend's plans, I gathered, although the grunts, yeahs, and uhn huhs were fairly cryptic. I'd woken up with Eric many mornings, but this was the first time I'd seen him with this morning mood. I slipped out of bed to put on a pot of coffee. He needed it more than I did, apparently.

When I heard him say "good-bye," I went back to the bedroom. He wore a scowl under his delicious "bed hair."

"Grumpy, much?" I teased as I walked to the bed.

"Ugh, I hate sleeping so late. It does make me grumpy. I'm sorry I was impatient. Is there coffee?" he asked pulling me to him. If he noticed my wince, he didn't acknowledge it.

"Ready in a few minutes. What did your mom want?" I was nuzzling his chin, attempting to brighten his mood a little.

"Just details about next weekend. They're excited to spend time with you too," he said as he got up, pulled on some boxers and went to the kitchen for our coffee.

Too? Does he mean spending time with me as well as spending time with their son? Or does he mean they are as excited as I am? I really gotta get over these nerves at being around them. It'll be okay. They were perfectly nice the one time I'd met them. Of course, at that time, they didn't know I was going to be a permanent fixture in their lives. Maybe they were just being polite, maybe after we left they…. Stop it, Sookie! Stop whining right now! They will like you. Why shouldn't they? Eric does.

My lip-chewing, hand-wringing, self-doubting reverie was broken by Eric handing me a mug of steaming, aromatic coffee. I had used the beans he'd gotten at the store and his coffee maker this morning. Taking a sip, I realized it was well worth the trouble to set it up! This was great. I smiled up at him with approval.

"Makes a good cup of coffee, doesn't it?" he said as he seated himself at the foot of the bed. "What were you contemplating so seriously when I walked in?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about next weekend. You said we'd be going to the country house. Tell me about it. What kind of things will we do? What should I pack?"

"I'm glad you asked," he smiled at me with a scheming look on his face, "I thought we'd go shopping this afternoon. I looked through your closet last night, and you don't have much of anything in the line of rugged gear. Some parts of the land are pretty untamed. If we explore those areas, you'll need good hiking boots, and heavy duty jeans. We'll go to Cabela's if that's okay with you."

I hoped my mouth wasn't hanging open. I wondered how big this "country house" place was, "Sure, fine with me. So, we'll be hiking. Anything else?"

"Whatever you like, Sookie. It'll be too chilly to swim, but there is a hot tub. Or we could fish in the lake, or row across it, if you want to. There's a tennis court, a putting green. We'll just wait until we get there and see what you want to do. It's a great place to just relax, if that appeals to you," he spoke with obvious pride, and I wondered why he hadn't told me more about this place before. I knew his parents owned a place an hour or so away from the city as well as their house here, but didn't know any details.

"Wow, now I'm really getting excited!" I told him with a wink, "Need more coffee? I do!" He followed me into the kitchen for the coffee, and sat down at the table. "Want me to fix some breakfast?"

"Naw, let's get dressed and go to brunch, then we'll go shopping. You need to take it easy. I saw that I hurt you this morning when I reached for you. Sorry, I'd forgotten about your arms, I guess. How bad are they?" His eyes were apologetic and full of concern now.

"I haven't even looked, but they are sore," I said pulling up the sleeve of my t-shirt. I was shocked to see bright purple marks on my upper arm, perfectly mimicking a neatly gathered set of fingerprints. "Ooh, wow, no wonder they hurt."

"Fuck, I should have killed him when I had the chance. I'm so sorry, Sookie," he soothed as he stood and gently hugged me to him.

"You defended me perfectly, Eric. You scared him off, too. I'm sure he's long gone from our lives." Famous last words.

**EPOV**

I was really looking forward to next weekend. Not only was it a chance for Sookie and I to get away, but I'd finally be showing her parts of my world she didn't know yet. She knew I, well, my family had money, but not how much. She knew they owned a place outside town for relaxation and recreation, but not how big it was. It was time to introduce her to the whole Northman family experience, as well as to Mom and Dad. I knew they were going to love her, and if Dad could behave himself, she'd love them too. He was sometimes aloof and high-handed. That turned some people off, of course. While Sookie showered and dressed, I thought about today. I wanted to take her somewhere special for brunch, then shopping. She needed appropriate outdoor wear for our trip. I grabbed the Sunday paper and browsed the ads.

"Decided where we're going?" she asked, wrapped in one towel while she dried her hair with another. "How should I dress?"

"Upscale casual," I answered, "or just the way you are would suit me!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, "Upscale, huh? How upscale? Where are we going?"

"The Renaissance Hotel. They have a fabulous brunch. We can just take our time, relax, and then head over to the sporting goods place. You ever been there? It's a treat in itself," I answered, rising to get myself cleaned up and ready. "You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear." I stopped by to kiss her on the cheek.

An hour later we left the house, Sookie wearing dress pants and a long-sleeved silk blouse. Her hair was loose and wavy, the way I like it best. I helped her into the Corvette, feeling pride swell within me.

We were going to see two sides of the Ft. Worth life style today. The Renaissance Hotel was fancy, pyramid shaped and a little snooty. Cabela's was a world apart with it's wide assortment of hunting, fishing, and camping gear, so many displays it doubled as a natural history museum, and guns of all descriptions and eras. I wanted this to be a happy, relaxing day for Sookie. After yesterday's drama with Bill, she needed it. When we'd driven to the Sundance Square area, Sookie had reached over and patted my thigh, no doubt remembering our recent eventful evening here.

The Brunch buffet was somewhat crowded, but we found a table for two near the windows overlooking downtown Ft. Worth. We took our time, eating our fill of the numerous offerings, then walked around the outdoor courtyards and pool areas for awhile before going back to the car.

We drove north to the large sporting goods complex. Sookie was immediately impressed with the waterfalls and sculptures marking the front of the building. This would be much more than just a shopping trip for her, since she'd never been here before. In fact, we did spend over an hour just wandering around, taking in the sights. Finally I steered her over to the little coffee shop, ordered us each a cup, and found a place to sit and people watch while we rested and refreshed ourselves. Looking at her face, I saw Sookie was enjoying her day. Mission Accomplished.

Next, we tackled the main reason for our visit. Heading for the women's section, we shopped for rugged outdoor wear for my adorable lover. While Sookie was well toned, and exercised often, she didn't regularly participate in activities such as we might at the Northman property: hiking, fishing, hunting in season, so she needed appropriate gear. I had as much fun as she did picking out shirts, pants, and shoes for her to take on the trip. We laughed, teased, and taunted delightedly throughout the experience. I had to grab things away from her quickly to keep her from comparing prices. Always the frugal one, she would have settled for less than the best, or something other than her favorite, if she'd seen the tag. When we decided on the items we'd buy, we checked out and went to the car. By this time, it was only an hour before we were expected at the Stackhouse residence for the fabled family dinner, so instead of going home, we made our way there. Knowing Jason would be there, and knowing he was now supportive of our relationship, made me anticipate it all the more.

**SPOV**

As we headed across Ft. Worth toward my parents' home, I smiled to myself at the day we'd had. I loved the rugged clothing Eric had helped me pick out for our trip to the country. I tried not to be worried about the cost. He kept snatching things out of my hands before I could check the tags, and had sent me on an unnecessary errand while we stood in the checkout line, knowing he'd be through by the time I got back, thus keeping me in the dark about the amount of our purchases. The rest of the experience was great. I never dreamed a retail store could be such a treat, I mean beyond the whole shopaholic thing. It had been a relaxing day, just what I needed after yesterday's drama.

"Thanks, again, Eric, for today," I said as I patted his leg, "I had a lot of fun, and I love my new things."

"You're entirely welcome, lover. I'll never get tired of spoiling you," he smiled. "I'm looking forward to family dinner. You?"

"Oh, sure. It'll be interesting to see how Jason reacts this time, now that he knows the truth about Bill, maybe you and he can be friends. Plus, I'm getting hungry, and nothing hits the spot like Mama's cooking!" I looked out the window the rest of the trip, trying to decide whether or not to mention Bill's showing up to Jason, "Eric, I think maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about yesterday. About what Bill did, I mean."

"I'll abide by whatever you decide, Sookie, but I think your parents and especially Jason need to know how he has treated you, is still treating you. You know, bullies survive because people don't challenge them, don't expose them for what they are. That's not a healthy situation, but, like I said, I'll do what you want." We were pulling into the driveway of my parents' home by this time, and Eric reached over and cupped my chin in his hand, "I've always thought honesty was the best policy."

Everyone was happy to see us when we arrived. Even though we were a little early, Jason was already there, and he and Daddy greeted Eric loudly, even before acknowledging my presence, with tales of new acquisitions for the car. They headed straight for the garage.

"Come on Sookie, dear, you can help me finish up," Mama said, turning to go back to the kitchen, "tell me what ya'll did today."

"Oh, Mama, we had fun. Eric is taking me to his folk's country house next weekend, and we went to Cabela's to buy clothes. That's a really cool place. Ever been there?" I chattered as I prepared a salad.

"Me, no, but your daddy and Jason go there a lot, I think. Where is their place?" she asked, checking something in the oven.

"Somewhere southwest of here. Eric says it takes about an hour or so to get there. I knew they owned a place, but, from what I've just learned, it's a lot bigger deal than I'd thought. I guess they are wealthier than I'd realized. I'm a little nervous about spending time with them, and about telling them about the engagement. What if they don't approve of me, Mama?" I bit my lip as I looked at her for the support I knew she'd offer.

"What's not to like, baby? You are beautiful, sweet, smart, and Eric's obviously crazy about you," she put her hands on my shoulders, turning me to face her, "what kind of parents would deny their son the love of his life?"

"I guess you're right, but they're just so different from me, us, so much money, and all," I got back to the salad.

"Sookie, money doesn't automatically make people different. They may have different experiences, more possessions, but they're just people like the rest of us underneath it all. Besides, if they are all that wealthy, that means Eric grew up with it. He's not so different is he?"

"No, but Eric's pretty much Eric. He's so self-confident and all, he just is what he is, he's not worried about what others think. I could never be that way!" I shook my head, thinking of all the insecurities that had plagued me for years.

"Baby, I hate it when you put yourself down. I don't know why you do it. Come here," drying her hands, my mother led to a mirror in the hall. "Now, look, what do you see?" When I shrugged my shoulders and tried to turn away, she continued, "I see a lovely girl with a winning personality, who should hold her head high and walk into every room like she owns the place."

Before I could answer the guys came loudly through the back door. "How long 'til we eat?" asked Jason, sampling the salad greens still on the cutting board, "I'm starving!"

"Ten minutes, if you'll get out of here and let us work," my smiling mother answered. Eric looked at me and winked as he passed through the kitchen to the couch where Daddy was getting settled. I wondered if that had a meaning behind it, or was just an affectionate gesture.

As promised, supper was on the table in ten minutes' time, and the three men were ready to dig in. So was I, actually. Everyone was concentrating on the delicious chicken cassarole for the first few minutes, so no one spoke. Finally Mama offered, "Eric took Sookie to Cabela's today. Bought her some clothes."

"Cool, Sis," Jason said between bites, "what'd you get?"

"Shirts, pants, boots, stuff for hiking. Eric's taking me to his family's country place Friday," I explained.

"Hiking, huh? Any fishing there, Eric? Dad and me love to fish. Hunt, too," he managed to say, even though he shoveled in food as if he hadn't eaten all week.

"Sure, there's a great lake stocked with Florida bass and catfish. The creeks are full of native fish, too. As for hunting, there's anything you could want in the way of natives: deer, turkey, dove, quail, ducks, even, unfortunately, the occasional hog. You should come some time," he looked up at Jason from his own plate, which was quickly being cleaned.

"For sure," Jason answered, reaching for seconds. I smiled to see that my brother could bond with my new boyfriend so quickly. Maybe Bill was in the past for him too.

After dinner we sat and talked, and teased the way we'd always done when it was just the four of us. Eric couldn't have seemed more at home. At one point he made a comment that brought my breathing to a halt, "When I was trying to find room for my clothes in her closet…" Seeing my reaction, Eric stopped mid-sentence. I guess neither of us had thought a thing about our new living arrangements being a problem for our parents, but mine did tend to be old fashioned when it came to their daughter sometimes.

All eyes were suddenly on me, so I calmly stated, "Eric's lease is up next month, so we decided he should go ahead and move in with me now instead of waiting." Understanding nods all around dissolved the knot in my stomach.

"My sainted little sister living with a guy?" teased Jason giving me what he meant as a playful punch on the arm. When I winced and pulled away reaching to rub my arm, while Eric halfway stood from his seat, Jason asked, "What gives, Sookie? I didn't hit you that hard."

Tears sprang to my eyes, which sought out Eric's. He nodded at me, indicating I should tell Jason the truth. "Bill came to the house yesterday, while we were moving Eric's stuff in. I didn't lock the door behind me, because Eric was supposed to be following, and he came into the house." I pulled my sleeve up to reveal the deepening bruises.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason hissed, slamming his fist into the soft cushion of the chair where he sat.

"Has he hit you before? We'll press charges!" my father spat as he rose from the couch.

"Are you all right, baby?" Mama sobbed.

Eric was at my side, on his knees with his arms around me, "He'd never physically hurt her before. She told me that, so I believe her. If he knows what's good for him, he won't do it again, either. I came in shortly after he grabbed her by the arms, so the bruises there are the worst of it."

"I hope you kicked his ass!" Jason seethed.

"Let's just say he didn't leave unscathed," Eric answered.

Tears were rolling down my face, but I managed to say, "Eric was wonderful. He put Bill in his place, while staying calm enough not to beat him to a pulp. He took wonderful care of me afterward too. I am very lucky he came when he did."

After the emotional toll our revelation took on the evening, I was suddenly exhausted. I don't think I was the only one. We all solemnly, gently hugged and said good night.

The ride home was again a quiet one. My tired brain couldn't form thoughts beyond climbing into bed when we finally arrived, save one, which I just had to express, "I love you, Eric, more than you'll ever know."


	11. Chapter 11

Perfect Valentine Chapter 11

**SPOV**

When we pulled into the driveway Eric turned the key and immediately reached for my hand, "Sookie, I am very proud of you for the way you handled the situation tonight. I know it wasn't easy, but it is best that everyone know the truth about Bill." He leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out of the car and coming around to open my door. "You go on to the porch while I get the bags out of the back. Don't go in until I get there."

"Eric, he's not coming back, not this soon anyway, probably never," I answered with a smirk, "don't treat me like some china doll." But I did as he said and waited to open the door until he joined me on the well-lit porch. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate his protectiveness of me, I just didn't want it to get weird. We dumped the purchases on the couch and I announced, "I'm grabbing a shower. You want to join me?"

Eric took my hand and pulled me to him for a deep kiss. Suddenly I wasn't feeling as tired as I had been. "You sure about that? You don't think you're too sore for a little fooling around?" he said, his eyebrow at his hairline, "I can't promise to be good."

"Well, I guess we'll just see, won't we?" I teased, practically scampering to the bedroom. Looking over my shoulder I continued, "By the way, lover, when it comes to fooling around, you're always good!"

We soaped each other up, and Eric washed my hair lovingly, but, after I'd flinched and winced a couple of times, he decided we should move to the bed for any further lovemaking. He worried about my slipping in the shower, since it hurt my bruised arms to grip on to anything too hard. I certainly didn't mind. He was gentle, but thorough, and in no time we were both sated and ready for sleep. I snuggled into his chest and whispered, "Always good."

**EPOV**

Sookie snored softly beside me. I reached over her and turned off the alarm. I was tempted to leave her sleeping in the bed, call Sophie Anne, and tell her Sookie was sick and couldn't make it in today. Sighing, I got up and put on the coffee instead. I knew Sookie didn't want to miss work, and, even more than that, she didn't want me to hover over her. Intellectually I knew she was a big girl, and not in constant or immediate danger, but emotionally, I was having a hard time thinking about her out there today, in the world without me to protect her. "Don't be smug, Northman. You're not some kind of superhero, coming to the rescue of a helpless damsel," I chastised myself. After pulling fruit out of the fridge and bowls out of the cupboard for oatmeal, I went in to wake Sookie. I sat on the bed next to her, kissed her forehead, and stroked her cheek, "Wake up, beautiful. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Mmm, what did you cook?" she asked without opening her eyes. Suddenly she sat upright in bed, her eyes wide, "You cooked?"

"Well, no, not cooked, technically. Not yet, anyway. I pulled out fruit and bowls. Want me to make you some oatmeal? The coffee's ready too," I answered, hoping she didn't think I was too pitiful.

"Sound great," she said, reaching up to pat my cheek, "I'll be right there." She got up and walked to the bathroom. I returned to the kitchen and put oatmeal and water in the bowls. This I could handle, anyway. I pulled a mug down from the cabinet and filled it for her. When I turned to put it on the bar, she was just walking into the room, "You are a prince, Eric, thanks." I watched her take her first few sips, eyes closed. My girl really likes her coffee.

"How you feeling today? Arms any better?" I asked quietly.

"They feel better, less sore, but the bruises are still dark. I'll be wearing long sleeves all week, looks like," she answered between sips. "What do you have going today?"

"Not much that I know of. I need to check to be sure everything is ready for Mom and Dad's return, as well as calling down to make sure everything is in place for this weekend. Other than that, should be a light day." As I talked I finished up the oatmeal, made some toast, and put everything in front of her where she sat at the bar. She smiled up at me appreciatively before digging in. "Need anything else?"

When she shook her head, indicating she didn't, I sat down next to her with my own bowl, and we ate our breakfast in silence. "I can drive you in if you like," I said finally.

"Okay, I'll let you today, but tomorrow I'll take my own car. I need to touch base with Tara and Amelia, so I'm going to contact them today about meeting at Starbucks in the morning. Alright?" she looked at me as she took a bite out of a huge strawberry. Uhn.

"Sure, actually that works great for me too. I need to get with Alcide about moving my furniture from the apartment to storage." I gathered the few dishes from the bar and placed them in the dishwasher. When I turned back to face Sookie, her grin was ear-to-ear. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just you, you're so settled in, so domesticated. I guess I just didn't expect it so soon," she giggled the words instead of speaking them.

"Sookie, I've lived on my own for years. Did you think I just let dishes pile up, or ate every meal out?"

"Of course not. I've seen how neat your apartment was, and, yes, I know, you had a housekeeper, but she didn't come everyday. It's just you seem so at home here so quickly." Suddenly she was off the bar stool and in front of me, standing on tiptoes to reach my chin for a kiss, "I didn't mean that as a bad thing. I love it, I absolutely love it!"

"Well, I'm glad, because I don't plan on going anywhere, and I don't plan on letting you do all the work around here. You okay with that?" I pulled her to me and brushed her lips with mine.

"Perfectly," she said without pulling away. I deepened the kiss, but glancing at the wall clock, gave a deep sigh and retreated. "Nooo," she whined, "not yet." So I gave her one last smack and pushed her away.

"We have to get dressed," I said, my own disappointment coloring the words, "but keep my place. We'll pick up right there as soon as we get home." She ran her fingers over my lips, nodded her head, and walked off toward the bedroom to get dressed. I stood where I was for a few minutes, gathering my composure, as it were, before following.

**SPOV**

When Eric pulled up to let me out, he leaned over and kissed me lightly once, as he usually did when we parted each morning. Then he cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me again, harder and longer. "I'm going to miss you more than usual today," he said with his face close to mine, "can't wait to get home and back in your arms." He placed one more wet kiss on my lips before pulling back from me. "Don't forget to mention to Sophie Anne that you want to leave early Friday," his hand still held mine as he spoke, and he gave it a squeeze for emphasis. I was so turned on I couldn't speak. I just nodded and returned the squeeze. Oh, man, it was going to be hard to concentrate on work today.

I stood on the sidewalk and watched as he drove away. "Sookie, are you alright?" Sophie Anne asked from the door. I hadn't even seen her arrive. I had to mentally shake myself out of the daze.

"Perfect, Soph, how was your weekend?" I answered as if my mind weren't a thousand miles away. All the way up to the office in the elevator we made small talk about our days off. When I told her about the shopping trip, I decided this was as good a time as any to let her know about our plans. "By the way, Sophie, if it's okay I'd like to leave at noon on Friday. Eric is taking me to his parents' country house. We're going to tell them about the engagement."

"That will be fine, honey. You haven't told them yet that you're getting married?"

"They've been gone. Europe. They are coming in this week. We wanted to wait and tell them in person. I'm really excited about going to their place, but I'm a tad nervous, too," I admitted.

"Oh, it'll be fine. You'll see. Eric is too nice to have parents that aren't. They're going to love you as much as the rest of us do." She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze just as the elevator stopped on our floor.

Despite the distractions of the morning, I somehow got through the day. I had talked to both Tara and Amelia about meeting for coffee tomorrow, answered a half dozen emails and texts from Eric, all with the same basic idea: booty call after work, and still managed to get some work done. Since I was taking off early Friday, I wanted to work hard while I was here. At five o'clock my phone buzzed with another text from you-know-who: IM HERE WHERE R U

I laughed, grabbed my purse, and said, "See ya tomorrow, guys!" Every girl still at her desk looked up and smiled. If they hadn't seen the blush on my cheeks all day, they had seen Eric, and knew exactly why I was in such a hurry to meet him. If I weren't so busy feeling horny, I might have been embarrassed.

As soon as I climbed into the passenger seat, Eric's hand was behind my head, pulling me in for a kiss. No quick hello peck, this one, but a long, languorous, full of promise smooch. God, I thought I was horny before! "Drive!" I commanded, and was answered by a hearty laugh and the roar of the Corvette's engine. As soon as Eric turned off the key, I opened the door and made for the porch. Before I could get the door open his hands were on my waist. I leaned against his chest and said, "Better let me get the door open. The neighbors might not like it if we did it right here on the porch." Reaching around me, he turned the knob and pushed on the door. One step inside he turned me to face him.

Bending to kiss me, he breathed, "I've been waiting all day for this. I can't wait any longer." Placing his hands under my hips, he lifted me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs circled his waist, and he walked to the bedroom as I licked and sucked the sensitive skin of his neck. He groaned and set me down. Immediately his hands began working to free me of my clothing. At the same time, I began unbuttoning his shirt, unbuckling his belt, tugging at his waistband. In a matter of seconds our clothes formed a pile on the floor and our hands greedily explored the other's body. Gently he leaned me over the bed and I scooted to the middle. As he climbed over me his eyes burned with passion. I felt a tremor travel through my very being. "Oh, Sookie, so beautiful, so hot," he muttered as he nibbled at my lips and along my jawline.

I lifted my hips and ground against him. I moaned to convey my need. As perceptive as ever, he answered immediately, moving down my body, stopping to suckle my swollen nipples while addressing the problem at hand, with his hand. "Eric," I crooned, "ahh, oh." That was all I could get out. My back arched to receive his attentions, a fine mist of perspiration covered my skin, which burned with my desire. As his long fingers entered me, I uttered a rather unflattering grunt and my torso involuntarily rose from the bed. I couldn't hold back anymore. My walls clenched around his fingers. My juices flowed over his hand. Before I had a chance to recover, he withdrew his hand and replaced it with his swollen, throbbing penis. Our bodies moved and our voices moaned in perfect unison. Our eyes were open and locked in an intense stare. Finally, and at the same time, we reached our thunderous release. Collapsing on the bed, our hands caressed each other as we lay together silently, finding no need for words.

After a while, Eric kissed my forehead, said, "Don't move, lover, I'll be back," and slipped out of bed. I hugged myself to preserve the warm feeling that spread through me. I could hear him moving around in the kitchen, opening the fridge, a drawer, a cabinet, and then the pop of a cork being removed from a bottle of wine. He came striding back into the bedroom with a tray filled with cheese, thick slices of French bread, and fruit. In the other hand he carried the wine bottle and two glasses. A man with normal sized hands would never have been able to handle so much in one trip. For Eric, though, it was no problem at all. He set the tray, wine, and glasses down on the bedside table, "Let me fix your pillows, so you can sit up," he said, pulling me up to a seated position. When the pillows were in place, I scooted back and reclined against them. Eric sat down on the side of the bed and reached to the tray for a piece of bread and a slice of cheese. He held it to my mouth. I giggled at the thought of his feeding me, but took a bite all the same. He smiled broadly at me and asked, "Wine?"

"Yes, please," I answered, delighted at his pampering. After pouring each of us a glass, he climbed further into the bed and sat cross-legged in front of me. He placed the tray between us, and we ate, drank, talked, and laughed until the tray and bottle were both empty. When he moved to get up, I protested, "No, let me. You 'cooked,' so it's only fair that I should clean up." I placed the bottle and glasses on the tray and carried it back to the kitchen. I washed the tray and glasses, put them away, and returned to the bedroom. Eric had taken my place against the pillows, and had his laptop open. He hadn't heard me enter the room. When he realized I was there, he abruptly slammed the screen down. "What's up?" I asked, laughing at his look of surprise.

"Nothing. Just...nothing. Don't be nosy," he said, pulling me to him for a kiss.

"Fine," I answered, "be that way. I'm taking a shower."

"Good," he teased, wrinkling his nose and scrunching his lips, "I'll do the same when I've finished here." I slapped the air in his direction, echoing his playful mood. He went back to his computer. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face as he stared at the screen, but it didn't look like concern, so I decided not to worry about what he was doing.

After our showers, I reset the alarm to get up a little earlier. I was meeting Tara and Amelia in the morning, and lately it seemed we just weren't getting out of here as soon as I used to when I lived alone. I smiled thinking about the reason for that. We lay in bed reading for awhile before we snuggled in for sleep.

**EPOV**

I never thought I'd say it, but there were some disadvantages to living together. Sookie's curiosity and our constant togetherness made it damned difficult to take care of clandestine arrangements. Of course, I should have thought of these things while I was at work, but I just had the brilliant idea a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow to let Russell and Emily, the caretakers, know what I had in mind, so they'd have plenty of time to arrange it. Being out in the country so far sometimes caused logistics problems. You just had to plan ahead a little more. No running to the mall or corner store to pick up last minute supplies. When Sookie came back into the room I was sending an email with the details. She surprised me, and I probably overreacted, which, of course, just served to spark her natural curiosity more. Luckily she decided to shower, so I was able to complete my mission, and give the appearance of nonchalance when she came back into the room. I was so stoked about this weekend, it was hard for me to keep my composure, but I managed to give her the quiet hour she preferred before turning out the light. I snuggled close to her, but didn't sleep until much later in the night. My mind still buzzed with the plans I had for making this trip a memorable one.

Sookie had set the alarm to go off early, so I really wasn't ready to get up when the radio began playing "Up, Up, and Away." Where the hell did she find this station, anyway? I groaned and rolled over. My perceptive partner got the message. She kissed the back of my neck, said, "Sorry, I'll try to be quiet so you can sleep another hour," and then got out of bed. The next thing I knew a fully-dressed, ready-to- leave-the-house Sookie gently shook my shoulder, kissed my cheek and whispered into my ear, "Eric, you need to get up now. I'm leaving in a few minutes, but I left some coffee and toast out for you."

I smiled before opening my eyes. "Thanks, lover," I said into the silky hair that fell across my face as she bent over me, "I miss you already." She stood beside the bed as I sat up and stretched. I reached for her to give her one more kiss before she left, "I love you."

"I love you too, Eric," she smiled down at me, "I'll text you when I get to work. Have a good day. Are you and Alcide moving the furniture today?"

"That's the plan," I answered, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, "unless he had something come up. He's calling me later."

"Okay, well, bye," she said, walking away, but looking back at me the whole way. For two cents, I'd get up from here and haul her ass back to this bed. She'd come willingly, too.

**SPOV**

God, I didn't know it would be so hard to leave Eric like I did this morning. Funny how I'd gotten so used to our riding in to work together in just a week. But I refused to be one of those women who abandoned her friends when she married. A girl needs girl friends, and I wasn't sacrificing my relationship with Tara and Ames to spend a few more minutes with Eric. Still, I was tempted to climb back into that bed. I know he would have welcomed me. I realized I was really looking forward to the weekend. Even though there was the thing about spending time with his parents, the two of us would be together, without the pressures of "real life" for a glorious couple of days. At least, I hope it was going to be as glorious as I thought. Well, just being with Eric for two and half days, without responsibilities or schedules would be glorious. The drive in seemed very short because my mind was so preoccupied with our trip, I guess. Anyway, I was soon pulling into the parking garage at work and walking down to the Starbucks on the corner. Amelia was just arriving from the opposite direction when I got to the door. "Hey, girl, how are you?" I asked, spreading my arms for a hug.

"Who cares about me? Tell me about you and Eric. What's it like having him underfoot all the time?" she smiled broadly, obviously teasing.

Before I could answer her, Tara walked up behind me, "Oh, no, you don't! You can't start dishing until I get some caffeine." We all three laughed, agreed, and pushed the door to go in.

After we'd gotten our orders, we sat at a table. After two sips, Tara was ready to listen, "Okay, Sook, spill. Tell us everything."

I told them how wonderful it was having Eric around all the time, how I'd hated leaving him this morning, and how great he'd been treating me. "'Bout time some guy treated you the way you deserve to be," Amelia threw in. I winced a little, being reminded of my recent contact with Bill. Of course, she picked up on it immediately, "What?"

"Well, when we were moving Eric's things, I was at home alone, and, stupid me, I forgot to lock the door. I thought Eric was right behind me, but Bill came in. He was being his usual asshole self, and, well, if Eric hadn't come in at just the right time, I don't know what would have happened," I spoke quickly and had to take in a huge gulp of air at the end of the speech because I hadn't taken the time to breathe between words.

"I hope he beat the bastard to a pulp!" Tara seethed, her hands balled into fists.

"Were you hurt?" Amelia asked, placing her hand on mine.

"Bruises, on my arms where he grabbed me," I answered Amelia first. Then turning to Tara, I said, "He didn't hit him, but he made his presence known. Bill ended up on the floor and bloody. He did a little more posturing, but Eric bested him in the end. He left, and I don't think he will be back."

Tara was still steaming, "Well, Eric showed a lot more mercy than I would have. If he ever comes near you again, I'm going after him with a shotgun. I swear, I'll do it!" Amelia, always less likely to resort to violence than Tara, nonetheless nodded in agreement.

"Great, then I can visit you in Gatesville Penitentiary," I smirked, "but I don't want to talk about Bill anymore. I want to tell you about this weekend. Eric and I are going to tell his parents about the engagement. We're going to their home in the country, and it sounds freaking great!" I proceeded to tell them what I knew of the Northman estate. I listed the amenities Eric had told me about, expressed how surprised I was to learn that the place was so large and well appointed, and shared my nervousness at spending so much time with my future in-laws. My girls, of course, were supportive.

Amelia tsked at my apprehension, "They'll love you, you know they will."

Tara was intrigued with my description of the property, "Take lots of pictures, Sook, this place sounds like Club Med, Texas, to me. You're going to have such a good time!"

Glancing at the clock, I knew it was time to go, "Gotta run, girls. I'm taking off early on Friday for the trip, so it would be bad form to come in late. I'm so glad we did this. One of these evenings we'll have a girls night out, like the old days. I need to catch up with both of you. I did all the talking today."

"You're the one with all the news," Tara said, "we're just dating the same old guys. No rings, no country estates, no bruises." She and Amelia both laughed and hugged me before I turned to walk back to the office. I felt really good about seeing them. I was going to make sure we did this more often.

**EPOV**

I hadn't been at my desk an hour when Alcide called. He would be available to help me move the furniture from my apartment to storage around two. I told him I'd meet him there, and sent a text to Sookie, so she'd know where I was this afternoon. She had, as promised, sent me one telling me what a great time she had with her girlfriends. Even though I would have loved to keep her with me in bed this morning, even though I was jealous of every minute she spent with anyone but me, I was glad she had such good friends to talk to and spend time with. I didn't want her to give that up, anymore than I wanted to give up seeing my friends occasionally. My buds and I didn't hang as much as we used to, obviously, but we still got together every now and then. Alc was on and off with the love of his life, Debbie, whom Sookie didn't really care for, although she'd never say so out loud, and Quinn dated any girl who'd say yes. Our lives had just taken different paths, but I guess that's the way it is. We'll always be friends, though.

I worked straight through until one thirty, so I could get everything done, then told everyone I'd be out the rest of the afternoon. I grabbed a burger on my way to the apartment to meet Alcide. He walked in sporting a big smile, so I assumed he and Deb were "on" this week. "Hey, bro, how goes it?" I asked as he entered.

"Couldn't be better. Business is picking up again, and Deb and I are back together. I think it's going to last this time," he beamed. I'd heard this more times than I could count, but didn't show my skepticism.

"Great! Glad to hear it. Sookie and I are fabulous too. Really love waking up next to her every day. I'm taking her to the place this weekend. We are telling Mom and Dad about the engagement."

"Oh, cool, hope she likes it. Is she the outdoorsy type?" he asked, looking around the almost empty apartment, appraising the amount of work we had ahead of us, I assumed.

"Eh, somewhat, I guess. She seems really excited. I took her to Cabela's Sunday and got her outfitted. She liked shopping, at least," I answered, cleaning up the trash from my lunch.

"What girl doesn't?" he replied, "so all this stuff going?"

"Pretty much. Lupita needs the dresser for her boy's room, and her husband's picking it up tomorrow, but we'll go ahead and store the rest of this for now. I'm hoping Sookie and I can get a bigger house before the wedding, so we'll need it then." We walked through the rooms planning the most efficient way to pack the furniture into the truck. We decided we could get it done in two trips, maybe three. Of course I could have hired a moving company or rented a U-Haul, but this was a chance to spend some time with Alc, as well as take care of business. I didn't mind physical labor, either. We worked together well, too, having done so much moving in our time. Alcide and Quinn had helped me move in here when I'd come back from college. I helped Alcide move into his apartment, out again when he briefly tried living with Debbie, and then back in when that went south. We'd both helped Quinn move about ninety-five times. It did take three trips, but we got it all done by six. As we'd worked Debbie had called Alc a couple of times. He asked if Sookie and I would have dinner with them. I hated to say no after he'd helped me out, and, as a matter of fact, I guess I owed him, so I called and asked Sookie to meet us at the restaurant at six thirty. As I knew she would, she said yes, and her annoyance that Debbie would be there would have gone unnoticed by anyone but me. A jewel, my Sookie, an absolute jewel. I'd have to think of some way to reward her. I ducked my head to hide my naughty grin. I'd thought of the perfect reward, one that would reward me as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Perfect Valentine Chapter 12

**SPOV**

Shit! Eric didn't give me much warning about dinner. And with Debbie Pelt, no less. He'd better find a way to make this up to me. At least it was casual. He and Alcide would be coming straight from moving things to storage, so not only would they be in jeans, they'd most likely be somewhat grubby. Suited me, I'll just leave my hair up in the pony tail and change my sweats for jeans. The t-shirt is fine. God, though, I wish it was just going to be three of us. I like Alcide, we have lots of fun joking around and sort of flirting with each other, but with Debbie along, it's not the same. She is so insanely jealous, make that just insane, that Alcide and I can hardly make eye contact without getting a reaction from her. And she treats Alc like crap, too. I just don't understand why he clings to the relationship so much. Oh, wait, I guess I can't talk, look at my history with Bill.

Grabbing my purse, I jumped in the car and headed into town. I was looking forward to seeing Eric, so I guess I can stand Debbie for an hour or so. At the restaurant, I see that Eric and Alcide are here. I walked into the door to be greeted by my three dinner partners. "Hi, Alcide! Debbie," I said, and had to suppress a giggle as I noticed how much my voice sounded like Seinfeld's saying, "Newman" when I greeted her. I hoped no one else noticed. I turned to Eric with a smile, "Hi, good looking, how was the move?"

He pulled me to his chest for a hug, "Not bad. Hope I don't smell too bad."

"You know I love your smell," I whispered up at him waggling my eyebrows. He gave a nod to the hostess, who led us to our table. When we got settled, I looked up at Eric with a smile. He kissed me lightly on the lips. From the corner of my eye I noticed Debbie reaching up to turn Alcide's face to hers. She laid a wet one on him, causing him to lightly push her away. The look on his face was unmistakably embarrassment. Since the games had obviously begun, I decided to plunge right in, "So, Alcide, Debbie, how have you two been?"

It was Alcide who answered, "Fair to middlin', I'd say. Don't have anything to match ya'll's big news, though. Let's see that rock, Sook." I proudly displayed my ring. Taking my hand in his and pulling it close for inspection, he said to Debbie, "Isn't it beautiful, Deb? I think Eric did a great job picking it out."

"Mmm, nice," Debbie added with a nod, "oh, Alcide, let me tell you what happened at work today. You'll never believe it!" While she rattled on about some lame ass work stuff, Alcide looked at me with apologetic eyes and let go of my hand. I shrugged at him with a slight smile and placed my hands in my lap. I stroked the ring with my right index finger, and silently soothed it, as if it were the one feeling a pang of rejection instead of me. Eric's hand soon joined mine, giving them a squeeze, letting me know he understood my disappointment.

Our waitress approached, and we ordered. Thankfully the food didn't take long to arrive, and we had a good excuse not to converse. I just wanted the hell out of here. Since we'd come in separate vehicles, I had an easy means of making a timely escape. "Well, this has been a treat, guys, thanks for dinner," I said to no one in particular, "but I've got laundry to do for our trip this weekend, so I think I'll take off."

Eric looked at me with an odd expression. I guess he thought I was being rude, but I'd had all of Debbie I could take for one evening. "Sookie, could you do me a huge favor and stop by the pharmacy on the way home? I just know my muscles are going to be sore tomorrow, and I don't have anything to put on them."

He gave me a small, crooked smile, and I couldn't say what I wanted to say, which would have been, "NO!" Instead I said,without enthusiasm, "Okay, what do you like? Aspercreme won't get the sheets all smelly." I hope he could tell I was put out.

"That'll do, then. I just need something. I don't want to take a chance on being so sore this weekend we have to skip some of the activities I have planned." His eyebrows let me know he didn't mean hiking or tennis.

After saying good-bye all around, receiving a kiss from Eric, a handshake and long, understanding look from Alc, and a smirk from Debbie, I got in the car, and drove to the pharmacy. All the way, I fumed. First about having to waste a perfectly good evening in the presence of the biggest bitch I know, then about having to run an errand which, in my opinion, could just as easily been run by Eric. Since when did he get sore after moving a few pieces of furniture anyway? The man was in excellent shape. If anyone was going to need something for muscle aches, it would be me, and I didn't feel the need. I had half a mind to skip it and go on home, but I'd said I would, so I did. Just my luck, the place was packed! Late February was still flu season in Texas, so all kinds of people milled around, looking for something to cure their ills, or stood in the long line at the checkout. How could they only have one register open?

After all was said and done, I finally pulled out of the parking lot and turned toward home. Eric was probably already there. Maybe he'd started the laundry. As if! I needed to lose this pissy mood.

**EPOV**

It was blatantly obvious all evening how pissed off Sookie was to be in the presence of Debbie Pelt. I knew they didn't get along, with good reason. Debbie can be a total bitch, and she'd outdone herself tonight. I hated to ask my lover to run an errand, but if my plan to reward her for enduring the outing were going to work, I had to beat her home. On my way to the restaurant, I'd noticed the parking lot at CVS was overflowing. Flu season could just be the answer to my dilemma. I didn't want to pretend I was getting sick, but then it occurred to me, since Alc and I had just performed several hours of manual labor, I might have sore muscles tomorrow. That wouldn't be so far-fetched, would it? Anyway, as soon as she'd left, I paid the check, thanked Alcide with a slap on the back, gave Debbie a straight-mouthed look, no smile, but not the frown or raspberry I wanted, and took off for home. I hoped the pharmacy was still busy.

I knew Sookie wanted to wash her new purchases before she wore them this weekend, so I sorted them, and started a load before I headed to the bathroom. I pulled out the candles I gotten on the way to dinner and set them out all round the room. I got out the bath oil and set it on the tub. Pulling out the best towels in the linen closet, I had everything ready to go when I heard Sookie drive up. Time to make it up to her!

I had showered quickly when I got home, since I was so grubby, so I walked out to meet Sookie in a terry cloth robe. I was excited to see how she'd react to my surprise. Hell, I was excited period! I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Seeing her expression as she placed the bag from the pharmacy on the bar, I knew I'd better get this right. Hearing the washer going perked her up a little. Then she noticed me, rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, you've been busy while I stood in line being exposed to God-knows-how-many different strains of flu! Are you washing your clothes or mine?"

"I started with some of your new things, because I knew you wanted them washed before the trip. Mine were too yucky to go in with them!" I walked to her and extending my arms, hoping she still loved me enough to hug me. She did, apparently. She even put her hands under the robe to circle around and stroke my back. "Mmmm," the moan involuntarily escaped my lips as I kissed the top of her head.

"Geez, Eric, it appears you are happy to see me!" she said as I pulled her closer and she discovered my excited state, "what makes you think you deserve to get laid after what you just put me through?" Her words were sarcastic, but her teasing tone shone through them.

"I'll show you," I said, stepping back and taking her hand to lead her to the bathroom. I stopped in the bedroom, "Leave your clothes here, lover, I'll be right back." I went in, closing the bathroom door behind me, and lit the candles, turned on the water, and poured in the rose-scented bath oil.

"Eric, what are you doing?" my impatient partner called through the door. "Why am I standing here naked?"

I opened the door, bowed at the waist, extending one arm, and announced, "Milady, your bath awaits."

Sookie's hand flew to her mouth, but couldn't suppress her delicious giggles, "Eric, you are such a goose!" After looking around, she turned back to me, not with giggles, but with a loving smile, "Oh, baby, this is so sweet. Do you know how good this is going to feel? I guess you do deserve it, after all." She winked at me before stepping to the edge of the large tub.

"We both do," I said, doffing my robe, and coming to stand behind her, "you did great tonight. I know how you feel about Debbie, and she was in rare form. Thank you for keeping your cool." I pulled her ponytail up, clipping it high on her head, and bent and kissed her cheek, then stepped around her into the tub, holding out a hand to help her in as well. For the next half hour we enjoyed each other. Our hands explored and caressed, our mouths and tongues tasted, and our eyes feasted upon beloved flesh made softer and more fragrant by the scented water. When the water became uncomfortably cool, we left the tub and moved to the bed. Before Sookie had arrived home, I'd remade the bed using some of my high thread count sheets. The ones Sookie had were fine for everyday, but tonight was all about pampering her. I had carried her from the bathroom, and as soon as I placed her in the bed, she noticed.

"You changed the bed, too? How long did it take me at the freaking drugstore?" she smiled broadly.

"Barely long enough," I teased, "I had to turn on the afterburners to move fast enough."

"Eric, you spoil me so much!" she said, for about the millionth time since we'd met. Somehow, though, I never got tired of hearing it, and never tired of thinking up ways to do it again. I couldn't wait any longer. I rolled over her, kissing her deeply, letting my body do the rest of the talking. Hers answered in kind. She circled my waist with her legs, and positioned herself for my entry. With an effort, I started slowly, but my own excitement, and her response wouldn't allow for holding back long. We were both moaning, and thrusting, and reaching for release. When it came it was amazing! I never ceased to be awed by the power of our lovemaking. I could only hope that it would always be this good.

After a few minutes of recovery, I said, "I know it's early, but do you want to just stay here, and call it a night?" By way of persuasion, I placed soft kisses along her jaw and chin.

"Stop it, Eric," she chastised, "I can't just stay in bed. I have to move my clothes to the dryer. You could get your lazy butt up and help, you know!"

"Yes, ma'am," I said in perfect military staccato, and got up to follow her to the laundry room.

**SPOV**

Wednesday morning at six, the radio came on playing punk rock. Eric had messed with the clock radio, obviously. Whatever. I rolled over to face his wicked smile, "You think you're cute, don't you?"

He cocked his eyebrow and answered, "You've been known to think so!" He reached over and pulled me to him. I nuzzled his neck and rubbed his chest. Not that I'd really needed to do anything to get him ready! Thirty minutes later, I padded to the kitchen to start the coffee while Eric took his shower. He had a big day today. His parents would be arriving from Europe in the early afternoon. He wasn't sure, but he figured his dad would make an appearance at the office at some point. He needed to drive in on his own, because he might be late getting home. I just had too much to do getting ready for the trip this weekend to hang around waiting for him. I planned to start packing tonight. Ordinarily, before leaving town, I would scrub, polish, or vacuum everything to within an inch of its life, just because I hate coming home to a messy house, but Lupita starts Friday, and Eric assures me she'll have the house spic-and-span for our return. We'll see. It's not that I don't trust Eric's judgment, or Lupita's abilities, it's just that I'm pretty picky about how my house is kept. Don't worry about it right now, I keep telling myself. While I'm waiting for the shower, I make a list of things to pack. I want to be prepared for whatever Eric and his parents have planned.

Eric surprised me by emerging from the bedroom fully dressed and ready to leave. "Want toast, oatmeal?" I asked before going to the bathroom for my shower.

"No, I'll just have a cup of coffee. I'll get something downtown. Thanks, Sookie," he said as he gave me a quick kiss. "I'll wait until you're out of the shower before I leave."

"Okay, I won't be long. By the way, you look very nice this morning. Is that a new suit?" I asked, feeling the material with my fingers.

"Not new, but not too old. I thought you'd seen it before, but maybe not. I don't wear it too often, especially to work. It's stupid, but I feel like I have to impress Dad if he comes in today. Let him know I am capable of handling the business on my own," he shrugged and had an unusual, sheepish look on his face. I'd so rarely seen any lack of confidence on Eric's part, that it took me aback.

"He'll be very proud of you, Eric. I'm sure of it! I'd better scoot, or you'll be late," I patted his cheek and left him in the kitchen.

When I returned, Eric was checking his briefcase one last time. I could tell he was ready to walk out the door, so I walked straight to him, "Bye, sweetheart, enjoy your day. Call me when you can. I'll be here packing after work." I gave him a big smile, hoping it would convey my excitement about the trip, as well as my good wishes for his day.

"Only two more days, lover. I can hardly wait to take you away from here," his eyes burned into me, as his lips curled only slightly at the corners. He bent to kiss me, picked up his briefcase, and went out the back door. I sighed as I watched his back. I was having a hard time waiting myself. Only two more days!


	13. Chapter 13

Perfect Valentine Chapter 13

**SPOV**

Walking into the house alone knowing Eric wouldn't be home for hours, gave me a lonely feeling. I laughed at myself. I was amazed that I'd become so accustomed to his presence here in so short a time. Love, I guess. I made myself a sandwich to eat, cleaned it up quickly, and went to the bedroom to get started on the packing. Eric had sent a couple of texts during the day, but was too busy to call. He'd sent one just before I left work saying he would, as he'd feared, be held up. His dad wanted to go over every detail of the business transactions for the month he'd been gone. I could just see the smirk on Eric's face. Imagine the man questioning _his _ability to run the place. I decided a diversion was what I needed, so I plugged my iPod into its dock, and cranked it up. I would sing along, and pay attention to the music instead of brooding over what was going on with Eric. About ten o'clock, the phone rang.

"Hi, baby, how'd it go with your dad?" I asked Eric.

He laughed into the phone before saying, "No hello? The meeting with Dad was fine, better than fine, really. He was actually impressed! He even told me so! That's just so rare for him!"

"Well, I'm glad it went well. You sound so pumped! When you going to be home? I miss you," I sort of whined into the phone.

"Leaving right now, lover. I miss you too," he said, then added, "I'll be there soon." He hung up without another word. I was going to ask if he'd eaten, but he didn't give me the chance, so I guess if he hadn't, he could just have a sandwich too. I went back to packing. I only had a little bit left, and I wanted to try and get it done before he arrived.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how great Mom and Dad looked after their trip. Both of them seemed relaxed and well-rested. I was particularly glad to see Dad looking so well. He'd had a couple of health scares in the past year, and I liked to keep a close eye on him. He wasn't one to say much about how he was feeling, so someone had to. When he asked to see all the books and records for the month since he'd left, I had to fight the old self-doubt that his scrutiny so often brought on. I knew that the business had not only survived his absence, but had thrived under my leadership. I had nothing to fear, and everything to be proud of, but still... As it turned out, he was not only impressed, he told me so. This was a man so stingy with his praise, I'd heard few words of adulation from, even though I'd always done well in school, and in other pursuits. Tonight was different, though. He'd slapped me on the back, smiling widely, and shook his head, "Son, this all looks terrific. Maybe I should just retire and turn the business over to you." You could have knocked me over with a feather!

When I pulled into the driveway, I felt the familiar tug of knowing I'd be feasting upon Sookie's face soon. I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her long and deep. I was really feeling emotionally charged after the meeting with Dad, and I couldn't wait to "take it out" on Sookie.

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out in my best Ricky Ricardo imitation, "Where are you, Sookie?"

"Bedroom!" she answered. Perfect! Just where I wanted her!

As I walked in, she was closing her suitcase. She smiled up at me and stepped away from the bed. In seconds we closed the space between us, meeting near the foot of the bed in an embrace. I took her face in my hands and kissed her lightly, "So glad to be home. Missed you."

"Mmm, missed you too," she answered, returning my soft kisses, "you need anything? Sandwich? Drink?"

"Only you," I answered, backing her toward the bed. I sat her down on the edge, moved her suitcase to the floor, and took off my coat and tie. In the meantime, she'd scooted back on the bed, and watched me with her lips parted. I joined her there and immediately began to relieve her of the bondage of her t-shirt and jeans. She, in turn unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it from my shoulders. When at last we lay naked together in the middle of the bed, I spoke again, "Sookie, you feel so good. I love you so much. I just..." I couldn't even finish my own thought. I kissed her deeply, to which she responded most appropriately. There was no more conversation then, only our bodies communicating through touches, gasps, and moans.

When we lay sated, she spoke, "Wow, Eric, you must have really had a great day! Thanks for sharing!"

We both laughed for several minutes, before I threw the covers back and settled us both under them for sleep.

**SPOV**

Thursday was a complete blur. If I got anything accomplished at work, I don't know what it was. I spent all my time daydreaming about what Eric and I would be doing this weekend. After the way he greeted me Wednesday night, I was pretty sure I was in for a wild ride. Maybe I didn't really need to pack all those clothes after all. Eric laughed at me Friday morning for picking up around the house, "Lupita is a _housekeeper, _Sookie, not a guest."

"Hey, just let me straighten up a little. I'm not used to this, you know. I'll leave the hard stuff for her," I answered, receiving a head shake and a kiss on the forehead.

When we got home just after noon, Lupita was just finishing up. I was impressed with how everything looked, and the whole house smelled fresh. It made me feel so much better, knowing my home would be spotless when we got back Sunday night. Eric introduced me to Lupita, who humbly shook my hand, complimented the house and furnishings, and thanked us both for allowing her to work for us.

When she left, I thanked Eric for suggesting we hire her to clean once a week. Even though I had never thought about having help, I could see how it would free me for other things. Eric carried the bags to my car. He was a little put out that we had to take it instead of the Corvette, but I'd packed too much for his sports car. He, of course, had only one small bag. He had clothes, toiletries, everything at the country house already, so he only needed to take a few things.

As soon as the car was packed, we headed out of town. As we traveled southwest, the houses and businesses gave way to large fields plowed or planted with rows of corn and sorghum grain, pastures with cattle grazing, and areas covered with oak and cedar trees. It was amazing to think how close to the bustling metroplex this rural area lay. We passed through a few small towns, which looked for all the world as if they'd been lifted out of the 1800's and dropped onto the landscape of today. Conversation was sparse, because I was too busy taking in the sites along the highway to keep up.

Finally, we turned off the rural highway onto a narrow, paved road. From what I'd seen on the way down, paving was scarce in this part of the state. Most of the side roads seemed to covered in a dusty white gravel. Eric explained that is was called caliche, and was the least expensive way to go here, as the ground was full of it. It was also fairly effective as an all weather road surface, apparently.

A mile or two down the narrow road, we came to an immense gate built of rough hewn limestone. It spanned the concrete road which led across the rolling hills, dotted with grazing cattle and scattered oak trees. In the arch above the road, a bold, stylized N hung inside a star. This, no doubt, was the Northman property.

Without a word, Eric rolled down the window, punched in a code on the pad mounted there, and the metal grates opened to allow our entry. I looked back to watch the grates close behind us after we'd passed through. Gazing, gap-mouthed through all the windows, I took in the surrounding land. About a mile down the "driveway" was a house, no, not a house, an estate, the largest single family home I'd ever seen, "Holy shit, Eric, how fucking rich are you?"

With a chuckle, he asked, "How fucking rich am _I_ or how fucking rich is _my family_?"

"Is there really a difference?" I asked.

"Not much, I guess. My parents have a lot of money, of course, but my sister, Pam, and I each have large trust funds from both sets of grandparents, so I guess all of us are pretty 'fucking rich,' as you put it. Is that a problem for you?" he asked, smiling wickedly.

It took me long seconds to form a reply, "I guess I just hadn't expected _this. _I mean, I knew you weren't struggling, but I had no idea. You don't act like a guy who could buy and sell just about anyone you know."

"I hope not!" he smiled at me sincerely. "I've worked hard not to be that guy, Sookie. If I surprised you today, then I'm proud that maybe I have behaved like an average human being, which, by the way, I am."

"Oh, yes, you surprised me, all right!" I laughed, "I'm blown away!"

"Sookie, I hope you don't feel intimidated by the size of the house. It's pretty casual inside, really, you'll see. And the staff is all friendly, just part of the family. I want you to feel comfortable here. I would like for us to spend a lot of time here," Eric said, as he reached for my hand. We had stopped in a long curved driveway in front of the house. Before we could exit the car, a small, but strong-looking man came out of the front door and opened the passenger side door.

"Mr. Eric, welcome, we have everything ready for you and your lady," he said with a smile on his face. I took his offered hand and stepped from the car.

"Pedro!" Eric said, extending his hand, "This is Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, Pedro, our right hand man around here."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you, Pedro." He bobbed his head, and immediately started pulling bags from the car's trunk. Eric ushered me toward the house, where a lovely black-haired woman wearing an apron that reminded me of Gran waited with a grin from ear to ear.

"Sookie, this is Maria, our housekeeper and cook, and Pedro's wife. They've both been with us for years," Eric said as he bent to give her a hug.

"Maria," I said.

Without speaking, she stepped toward me and put her arms around me, "Miss Sookie, welcome. Anything you need, you tell us, hear?" I nodded and let Eric steer me into the entry hall of the house. I hoped I didn't look as much the fish out of water as I felt. All around me I saw rock, wood, and glass.

The house had a very open look and feel to it, with high ceilings boasting wooden beams, floor to ceiling windows along three walls, and polished stone floors. As I stared and turned around in awe, Eric laughed, "You okay, Sookie? We can look around if you like. I think you'll like the house if you give it a chance. The stone and wood all came from this property. The exposed wood is cedar, which was cut from the old growth trees near the creek. The columns and fireplace, as well as the exterior is limestone mined from a quarry at the back of the property, and the floors are marble, which also comes from a quarry." As he spoke, he was leading me around the large area. This floor was basically all one room, containing the entry, a seating area, and the kitchen and dining area. It would be ideal for entertaining. I guessed the Northmans did a lot of that. A staircase led to the second story, which held the bedrooms, a study, and a media room. Surrounding the lower floor was a wraparound porch, which extended the living area to twice the size, as it was so well appointed that it could be used year-round. It had outdoor fireplaces, and an outdoor kitchen, as well as couches, chairs, and tables. I tried not to show how overwhelmed I was.

**EPOV**

I enjoyed showing Sookie our country home, but worried about her first impressions of the place. I had never let her know the details about my family's wealth, not that I was trying to keep it a secret, it just never came up. I had always wanted to fit in, and acting like Mr. Got Rocks didn't let that happen. Dad was a perfect example of how flaunting wealth isolates you. So Sookie paid me quite the compliment by being so surprised. I just hoped she didn't feel uncomfortable. This whole weekend was about having her feel comfortable in my home, with my parents.

After we'd looked around the ground floor, inside and out, Maria brought us a light snack. We sat on the porch and enjoyed the panoramic view as we munched. In the distance we could see hills covered with grass or trees in all directions. The house was built high to allow just such an impressive scene. Sookie had grown very quiet. Again I hoped it was not a sign of discomfort. As we finished our snack, Maria came out to retrieve the tray, and leaned over to whisper to me, "Pedro and I have set everything up just as you asked, Eric. I will bring up your evening meal at the appointed time. Let me know if you need anything else." Then she retreated, and I suggested that we go upstairs to the room we'd be using for the weekend.

"If you want to, Eric, but I am sure enjoying the view here, and the cool breeze," Sookie said to me casually. Good, I don't think she's too overwhelmed, just relaxed.

"There is a balcony on the room, Sookie, if you still want to sit outside. Maria and Pedro have gone to great lengths to prepare the room for our comfort, and I'm anxious to see your reaction," I couldn't help smiling as I spoke of the room. I'm so glad I'd called and asked Maria to tweak my bedroom. I really couldn't wait for Sookie to see it.

"Now you've piqued my curiosity, big boy. I have no choice but to say yes now!" she laughed and punched my arm playfully.

Continuing with the playful mood, I jumped up, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off the couch, "Come on!" I said as I practically dragged her across the patio, into the house, and up the wide staircase. At the end of the hall was the room we'd be using. It had impressive double doors of oak planking, again wood coming from this property. I placed her in front of the door, and whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes." She looked back at me incredulously, but did as I said. I pushed the doors open before her, commanding, "Open!"

She again followed my instructions, and gasped when she saw the room in front of her, "Eric, this is magnificent. This isn't a bedroom, it's an apartment! It has everything you'd need to just live right here!"

"For a weekend? Yeah, that's exactly what I had in mind," I said as I smiled down at her. I was having a hard time, literally, keeping my excitement at bay. "I asked Maria if she and Pedro could add some amenities to the room, so that we could stay here without leaving for as long as we wanted. Of course, if you want to explore the house or the land, we can. And we'll be spending time downstairs with my parents tomorrow evening, but, I think we'll be quite comfortable right here otherwise."

She turned to me then, placing her arms around my waist, and tiptoeing up for a kiss, "You think of everything, don't you? No wonder I love you so much."

As she kissed me again, it became quite obvious that we would be staying here for awhile, anyway. "So, goddess, what's your pleasure, balcony, couch or bed?" I asked, my voice husky with desire.

"Hmm, too bad there's not a bed on the balcony," she teased.

"Who said there wasn't?" I replied, scooping her into my arms and carrying her out the french doors to the covered balcony. There, at the east end, was a bed that hung from the beams of the cover. It was draped in filmy white fabric, which blew gently in the breeze. "See, I did think of everything!" I said into her hair, as I carried her to the bed, drew back the gauzy curtain, and placed her on the mattress. Climbing in after her, I let my hands and mouth explore her exposed skin before removing her clothing, and then my own. We spent the afternoon making slow, luxurious love, and then slept in each other's arms, as the day grew old.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine's Day Chapter 14

**SPOV**

The sun was very near the horizon when Eric woke me with a gentle kiss between my eyes, "Wake up, lover, Maria is bringing supper soon."

"Bringing?" I asked, my eyes still only partially open, "we don't have to go anywhere?"

Eric chuckled, "No where at all. We can eat right here in bed if you like, or at the table on the balcony, or inside the room. Completely your choice."

"Mm, I think at the table on the balcony is my preference, then," I said feigning a snotty, rich girl attitude.

"Your wish is my command, your majesty. The balcony table it is!" Eric said, mocking me without a hint of a smile. Just then a soft knock on the door let him know the meal had arrived. He rose and called to Maria to bring the tray to the balcony before extending a hand to help me out of the suspended bed.

Embarrassed at my "just out of the bed" appearance, I turned to look out over the hills while Maria set up the meal. As she backed away from the table, I turned and said, "Thank you, Maria, it looks wonderful!"

Shyly she answered, "Welcome, ma'am, enjoy." In a few seconds' time she was through the door. Eric pulled out a chair for me to sit, which I did eagerly. Suddenly I was famished. The meal was wonderful. I wondered if Eric had mentioned to Maria my penchant for fresh, organic vegetables and natural foods. When I asked he shook his head, his mouth full of the delicious fare.

"No need," he answered when he'd swallowed, "Maria insists on the same standards as you. She grows vegetables in the summer, organically, of course, and freezes or cans enough to last through the winter. We use our own grass-fed beef and free range chickens for meat, as well as the occasional game we take during hunting season. You may be assured that anything you eat while we are here is of the highest quality, Sookie."

"I love her already!" I replied, taking another bite. "Your family is so lucky to have her, Eric!"

"Indeed, Sookie, we are extremely lucky. All the people we have working for us here are top-notch. Our overseers, Emily and Russell, do anything we ask, and many things we don't think of, to make sure the place is well cared for and comfortable for us and our guests. Maria and Pedro are attentive and hard-working. We're very blessed to have them all," Eric's voice rang with pride, as well as affection. "They've all worked for us for many years. They're just honest, down-to-earth people. You'll meet Emily and Russell tomorrow, by the way. They have a house about a mile from here. That is, you'll meet them if you'll leave the room."

His voice was mocking now, and I could detect his subtle urging to move from serious to playful once more. "I'll leave if I'm not chained to the bedposts, or some such," I huffed.

"Damn, I knew there was something I forgot!" he said, banging a fist lightly on the table, "those silk scarves I was going to use to tie your wrists and ankles!"

We both just giggled then, and finished the meal. Eric placed the tray with the dishes outside the door, just like in a hotel, and we settled back onto a love seat on the balcony as the stars began to make their presence known in the darkening sky. Eric poured us each another glass of wine and we sat, silently enjoying the sounds of the evening. Soon he quietly leaned over and whispered, "Look, Sookie, can you see the deer at the edge of the clearing there?" His arm was pointing to a group of oaks that stood just beyond the rolling grass-covered yard. Three does stood, looking toward the house, no doubt sensing our presence, but not detecting any threat. They continued to walk into the open, cautiously grazing, but looking up occasionally to keep an eye on us. We sat still and silent, watching them for many minutes. Finally, they moved out of sight, and Eric turned to me, "I must have seen thousands of them here, but I never lose the feeling of awe they inspire. They are such beautiful, gentle animals. In a month, they'll have fawns trailing along behind them. The bluebonnets will blanket these fields by then, too. We'll come back so you can see. The land is always beautiful to me, but in spring, it's glorious."

Again, I recognized both pride and affection in his tone. "We'll go out exploring tomorrow," I said quietly, "I can't wait for you to show me around." He kissed my forehead, and I leaned my head on the back of the loveseat. I had been so focused on the deer, I hadn't noticed how many stars had appeared, "Oh, my God," I exclaimed, "look at the sky! I haven't seen so many stars in a long time! You can even see the Milky Way."

Eric laughed as he pulled me to him, "Living in town you can't see them because of the lights at ground level. It is quite a sight, isn't it?"

"Eric, why do you ever leave? Why don't you just live here? It's so beautiful, I don't think I'd ever go anywhere else," I gushed unapologetically.

"Well, work, for one thing. I could commute. Plenty of people do, but, I don't know. I guess I like to keep it more special, more exclusive, do you know what I mean?" he answered.

"Mm, yeah, maybe," was as much as I could say. I was taking in the lovely view of the stars and the distant hills, while listening to whip-poor-wills call to each other from the tree lines and the howls of coyotes in the distance. After the long nap we'd had this afternoon, I couldn't believe how drowsy I felt, but I think the relaxed atmosphere of the country, combined with the good food and wine were working on me.

"Shall I carry you to bed, Sookie?" Eric asked when he noticed my eyes closing. "We'd better sleep inside. The nights still get pretty chilly this time of year." By way of answer I raised my arms to his neck, and he maneuvered me to his lap, clasped his arms around me, and stood. I wrapped my legs around him, and rode that way to the huge, opulent bed in the center of the room. Eric set me on the edge and began removing my clothing. He took his time, working slowly, and lovingly caressing my body as he did so. Another desire I hadn't expected to arise so soon after our afternoon encounter replaced my wish for sleep. I put my hands on either side of Eric's face, pulling him to me for a kiss. There was no hesitation on his part, not that there ever was, as his tongue pushed passed my lips and sought mine. I moaned and scooted back onto the bed. That was definitely all the invitation he needed, as he stood, removed his clothing and climbed in beside me, "I think the country air agrees with you, Sookie. Maybe we will just live here after we're married."

"Mm, I don't know. I might need some convincing," I teased. He proceeded to use his most persuasive moves to do just that!

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows of the bedroom. Immediately smelling fresh brewed coffee, I sat up and looked for Eric. He sat in a chair near the windows, in all his glory, looking out over the fields of grass. "Morning," I said quietly, hesitant to disturb his reverie.

"Good morning to you, lover. You seemed to have slept well," he replied, heading toward me. Leaning over the bed to place a tender kiss on my cheek, he asked, "Coffee?"

I just looked at him. He knows full well I want coffee as soon as my feet hit the floor, "Thanks," I intoned, just to be polite. He walked to the other side of the room, where there was a mini kitchen set up with coffee pot, toaster, microwave and fridge. He had said we'd never have to leave the room if we didn't want to. As he walked away I took the time to fully appreciate his world-class butt. Eric was truly a thing of beauty. When he turned around holding two steaming mugs, I was totally busted. I knew he read the look of hunger in my eyes. I quickly averted them, but couldn't stop the smile that curled my lips.

"Like anything you see, ma'am? The proprietor of this establishment is more than happy to accommodate his guest's every need," he spoke seriously through his smirk.

"Just browsing for the moment, thank you," I said, echoing his mock seriousness, "I will take that coffee, though." He handed it to me after I'd settled myself back against the headboard. When I took a sip, I nodded my approval. The rich dark elixir woke my taste buds first, then worked with each swallow to urge my body fully from sleep. "Mm," I smiled at him, "perfect."

"Good. When you've had all you want, I thought we'd take a shower, then discuss what you want to do today. I told you last night we don't have to leave this room at all, but we'll do as you please. I want to use my parents' shower this morning though. It's large and quite impressive. I'll have one built in this suite eventually, but there wasn't time for Russell to have the work done for this trip. Take your time, though, we've got all day, well, most of the day. Mom and Dad will arrive around five," he enthused as I continued to sip silently. Was it wrong to hate that your partner was such a morning person?

**EPOV**

I was enjoying just looking out the windows at the fields I so love while Sookie slept. She had hardly moved all night, getting a good night's rest. My heart swelled with love for her and pride for the accommodations I was able to provide for our weekend visit. Russell, Emily, Pedro, and Maria had all outdone themselves to prepare the room the way I'd asked only a few short days ago. I'd have to be sure they received a bonus for the extra work. My bedroom had become an elegant suite, affording us every necessity and luxury we might require. I was lost in my thoughts when Sookie's sweet, sleepy voice drew me back. She was awake! Excellent news. Now we could begin what I hoped would be a memorable day, one in which she'd learn to love this place as much as I do. After she'd had some coffee, I handed her a robe, grabbed one myself, and ushered her out of the room and down the hall to my parents' suite. They'd had a new shower built a year ago. To say it was impressive was almost an understatement. It was Italian marble, which was beautiful, but that wasn't even the best part. It was huge, and a perfect set up, well, for what I had in mind anyway. The entry to the shower was open, with niches for fresh towels, as well as bars for used ones. Walking past this area, you turned right and entered the main "room" of the shower. That's the only way I know how to explain it. Shower heads were mounted on each wall, at varying heights, and on the ceiling. They could all be turned on, or only select ones used. There was also an automatic setting, so you could have them come on in rotation. Built in to the walls were benches, where you could sit or place a foot while showering. It reminded me of Roman baths or some such decadent venue. Walking down the hall to the suite, I was getting excited, I mean really excited, just thinking about sharing the space with Sookie.

When we walked into the suite, Sookie was taken aback at its elegance. My mother had done the decorating herself, with Emily's help. The finest homes of Europe would be hard pressed to match it. I let her walk around oohing and aahing for awhile, even though I was growing impatient for the next experience to begin. Finally she arrived at the bathroom and entered it. Facing the shower for a moment, she turned to me, mouth open, and said, "That's the shower? It looks like something you'd see at a fancy spa or something. Are you sure it's okay for us to use it?"

I walked up to stand behind her, as she was again facing the entrance to the shower, "Of course, it's okay. Mom would insist." Placing my hand on her shoulders, I moved closer still. I knew the exact moment she figured out what I had planned.

"Eric!" she cried, jumping away from me, "We can't do that in your parents' shower! I'd die of embarrassment if they found out."

I approached and put my hands on her waist, pulling her to me again, "First of all, they don't have to find out. Second of all, they still wouldn't mind. I doubt they think we're both virgins at this point. Maria will clean the shower within an inch of its life when we're out, she always does. Now relax. Let me show you a good time." As I talked, I punctuated my speech with well-placed kisses while ever so slowly backing Sookie further into the shower.

"Well, if you say so, but I still think it's a little naughty," she relented.

"Since when have you not liked naughty?" I teased, "I seem to recall..." Before I could finish, she'd removed her robe, hung it on a hook and was untying mine. "Ungh," was all I could get out now.

I set the jets to come on in rotation, just for fun, and we proceeded to "shower." Mom's imported bath washes added luxurious pleasure to the experience, as we caressed each others' bodies using the slippery lotions. As many times as I'd seen and touched her amazing form, in many ways I felt as though this were the first time. My arousal matched that of a first-timer, too. I was so turned on, I was having to fight to pace myself. After we'd rinsed the fragrant preparations from ourselves, I sat on one of the benches, and holding her hand, pulled Sookie to me. She leaned in and took my bottom lip in her mouth, sucking it gently. Pulling back she settled herself on my thighs, near the knees, then leaned in and engaged my mouth again, this time in a full, tongue-battling kiss. I placed my hands on her hips, and tried to pull her closer, but her palms on my chest protested. Instead, she broke our kiss, and pulled my head down to her ample breasts. I gave them my undivided attention, licking, nipping and sucking, until she distracted me by reaching between my legs to cup my balls in one palm, as she stroked me with the other. I did my best to focus, but I thought I would lose the battle, when suddenly she released me and moved forward on my lap. Our bodies now were as flush as possible on the cool marble seat. We just looked into each others' eyes as we ground and thrust our pelvises ever closer. It wasn't long before her eyes closed, and her head fell back in what I recognized as an approaching orgasm. I held her tight as we rode through it, then she lifted herself and moved to position my tip at her entrance. My excitement and her moisture made for an easy achievement of our mutual goal. Together we worked to bring the ecstasy we craved. When I felt my impending release building, I pulled her face to mine for another kiss. "Oh, Sookie," I moaned, "I love you so. I'll never get enough of you." She didn't speak, but answered with a low growl as her walls began to tighten around me. Unable to hold back any longer, I issued a growl of my own, and allowed my orgasm to bring my body to spasms.

After a minute or two Sookie moved off my lap and sat next to me on the bench. Our hands entwined, and she leaned her head on my shoulder as we recovered enough to stand up. When I felt my legs could hold me, I rose and grabbed two plush white towels from the shelf. Sookie stood as I came toward her, and I wrapped the soft terry around her still glowing body. After we'd dried each other, we put on our robes, and walked back down the hall to our room. "Want some fruit, or yogurt?" I asked, "It's right here in the fridge." Sookie answered with a nod. It struck me that she hadn't spoken since we'd entered the shower, if you don't count moans, groans, or growls. "You okay, lover? You're being awfully quiet." Again she answered me with only a shrug instead of words. "Sookie, you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

She walked to me and buried her face in my chest, "Nothing's _wrong_, Eric. Something's very _right_, as a matter of fact. Give me a minute. Let me gather my thoughts, and I'll tell you about it," she spoke softly as she took the food I'd retrieved from the small refrigerator. She seemed lost in contemplation as she ate. Finally she looked at me with a more serious look than I'd ever seen on her, "Eric, I don't think I've ever had any real doubts about whether or not we were right for each other. I just followed my heart, which knew it wanted you. But, this place, the way we are here, I don't know, somehow..." She stopped talking and took another bite of yogurt. I was about to scream when she finally continued, "I didn't think I could fall any deeper in love with you, but I have. That's all there is to it. I love you with all my body, heart, and soul. I always will, and, as far as I'm concerned, nothing, I mean _absolutely nothing_ could keep me from spending the rest of my life with you."

I'm not ashamed to say tears welled in my eyes. I went to kneel in front of her before answering, "Then we agree, because I've felt that way for a long time." I lay my head in her lap, and let the emotions wash over me while she finished her breakfast, resting her bowl on my head.

After I'd regained some composure, I looked her in the eyes and asked what she wanted to do for the rest of the day. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay right here and prove I mean what I just said, I'm dying to see the rest of the land. Can we look around a little?"

A wide smile split my face, "I would be happy to show you around. There is a lot to see. I'll have Maria pack us a picnic while we get dressed. Pull out some of those clothes you got at Cabela's." I picked up the phone and called downstairs to ask Maria for the lunch. Of course, she was happy to do it. She had already prepared chicken salad and homemade bread, she had only to pack it for travel. Fresh squeezed lemonade would be poured into a thermos for us also, she assured. After hanging up, I pulled my own rugged clothing out of the drawer and checked on Sookie's progress. I smiled when I saw my own Dora the Explorer pulling on her boots. "Everything's arranged," I said, "Pedro's bringing the Gator around. We'll take it from place to place, but we'll do a lot of walking too, so I hope your new boots are comfortable!"

"Well, if they're not, you can carry me, how's that?" she laughed.

"With pleasure!" I answered, bowing at the waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Perfect Valentine Chapter 15

**SPOV**

We went downstairs and found the vehicle waiting to take us on a tour of the land. It was a John Deere Gator, a type of utility vehicle with a seat for two people and a small bed in back for carrying tools, I assumed. We climbed in and took off. I was very excited to see more of the ranch Eric was so proud of. Seeing him here, seeing how much he loved it, had opened my eyes to a whole new dimension of this man I thought I knew so well. I could hardly describe the feeling it gave me, except to say that I'd somehow fallen even more deeply in love with him. I'd never considered that possible, but here it was! I was glad I'd had the nerve to tell him so, because he said he feels the same way. If I'd ever had worries that our love would last forever, which I really hadn't, they'd be gone now. I was ready for whatever the day could bring!

Our first stop was the overseers' house. Russell and Emily couldn't have been more welcoming to me, and it was obvious they loved Eric. They treated him like a long absent son, back at last. Emily insisted I join her for iced tea while Eric and Russell discussed some plans they were formulating for updating the house. After our short, but heart-warming visit, we were back on the "road," which was another caliche pathway across the pastures and fields. As we went, Eric pointed out different breeds of cattle which were separated by heavy pipe fences. There were Angus, which were good for beef, he explained, Hereford, which was a very popular breed, and Longhorns, which were usually kept as a novelty.

Interspersed throughout the pastures were small lakes, or tanks, as they were called by ranchers. The water perfectly reflected the blue of the sky. Small groups of oaks provided shade for the cattle, who sought it during the heat of the day. Finally we came to a pasture where no cattle grazed. It was off rotation at this time, Eric explained. He stopped the Gator, got out, and opened the gate. We drove through and toward a large tank in the distance. It was surrounded by several groups of oak trees, providing a perfectly idyllic setting for our picnic. After he'd pulled the Gator into the shade, Eric reached in the back and pulled out the basket of food Maria had prepared and a blanket. He led me to a spot near the water, under the trees, which had obviously recently been mowed. Since this pasture was not being grazed presently, the grass was above my ankles in most places, but here it looked like a well-manicured lawn. I suspected a conspiracy. I wondered if Russell or Pedro had been responsible for preparing the spot.

"This looks like a good spot," Eric said, as if he'd just walked up on it at random, "what do you think?"

"Looks perfect to me, almost as if it were hand selected ahead of time, hmm?" I couldn't just let him think he was getting away with his sneaky ways. He gave me a sheepish look, handed me the basket to hold while he spread the blanket, and stretching out across it, invited me to join him by patting a spot next to him. I did so with a smile, but couldn't help chastising just a bit, "There you go, spoiling me again. Your caretakers are going to hate me for all the pampering I require!"

"Pshh, they love you already. Everyone of them has either said so, or at least given me a nudge or wink. You're a darling, Sookie, they all see it," he said as he sat up and began pulling delicacies from the basket. After we'd eaten an obscene amount of delicious chicken salad on thin slices of homemade bread, munched on fresh raw veggies, and had lemonade and cookies, Eric again lay down on the blanket. "Join me, Sookie, let's let the food settle before we walk around a bit. I want to show you some things, but we need to relax first."

Doubting highly that "relaxing" was really what he had in mind, I nevertheless took up position facing him on the blanket, "It's all so beautiful, Eric, and you love it so. It's obvious in the way you talk about it. Thank you for sharing it with me."

"I intend to share my whole life with you, lover, you know that, but I hope I'm not boring you with too many stories and explanations," he said as his fingers traced along my face and neck.

"I'm not bored, I'm fascinated, if a little surprised at your knowledge of cattle, plants, and such. Rancher Eric is so different from Businessman Eric," I smiled up at him, hoping my affection for this new side of him shone through. He pulled my face to his for a tender kiss, then tucked my head under his chin, holding me close. The shade and slight breeze kept us delightfully cool, though the sun was high in the cloudless sky, and shortly we both dozed.

Some time later, I awoke to the sound of frogs in the nearby tank, and lifting my face just enough, placed a kiss just above Eric's collarbone. This caused him to stir, quietly groaning in protest at having to give up his peaceful slumber. Quickly realizing our location and situation, however, he opened his eyes and smiled down at me, "Nice nap?"

"Very nice, thank you," I replied, placing another kiss on his chin, "what's next?"

"I was going to take you on a walk around the tank, there's usually lots to see, but I think maybe we'll stay here on this blanket awhile," he waggled his eyebrows, as he's wont to do. I had expected this from the moment he'd spread the blanket, and at this point, welcomed it wholeheartedly, but I was feeling playful, so I couldn't give in right away.

"Out here in front of God and everybody? Eric, please, what must you think of me? First the shower, now this." I used my best prim and proper Southern belle voice.

"I think you are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I've ever known, and I want to make love to you any and everywhere, and, even though there is no one for miles around, I don't really care who sees us," he said close to my ear. Well, that did it. I snuggled into his neck, and moved closer. Eric lifted my chin and kissed me, deeply. Wasting no time, he began to work on the buttons of my shirt. I did the same to his, and we were soon undressed, feeling the cool breeze on our heated skin. I shivered as he trailed kisses down my body, then up my thighs, before reaching his intended destination. My body bucked as soon as his warm tongue made contact. We both moaned at the sensation. He continued to demonstrate his skills until I was teetering on the edge, at which point he moved his body over mine, and entered me in one long stroke. A groan escaped my lips as I began to move under him. Neither of us lasted long. Something about the country air, I guessed. After we were spent, we lay on the blanket, our fingers exploring each others' lips for long minutes before Eric finally said, "If we're going to take that walk, we'd better get up. Mom and Dad will be arriving soon. We'll want to shower and change before they get here." At the mention of shower, I blushed and smiled at him. "A shower in our own bathroom, maybe even separately, if that's what it takes, Miss Hot-to-trot," he scolded.

"Me? Hot-to-trot, that would be you, buster!" I replied, retrieving my clothes and getting dressed.

Yeah, well, you're not saying no, now are you?"

"Maybe I will next time!" I teased.

"Don't you dare!" he said, slapping my butt playfully.

We laughed while we loaded the basket and blanket back in the Gator, and started out hand-in-hand to explore around the lake. Eric pointed out game trails down to the water, leaning close to the ground to identify tracks in the soft dirt. He showed me deer, raccoon, and even coyote, fox, and bobcat tracks. "You really have a lot of wild animals, here, huh?" I asked, realizing it sounded stupid, considering the evidence we'd just examined.

He didn't openly laugh, he just grinned, "Yes, a lot. Near water, especially, you can see just about anything when the sun gets low. Most of them are most active at night. Of course, we've seen the jackrabbits and cottontails today."

"Could we come down here some evening and watch them? I've seen deer and raccoons, of course, but I've never seen a fox, coyote, or bobcat in the wild," I said, hoping I didn't sound too geeky.

"I'd love that, Sookie. We'll plan that for our next trip. I don't think we'll have time this go-round," he explained, as parent might to a child. "There's one more place I want to show you before we go back to the house, so let's head back to the Gator."

**EPOV**

My jaws were aching from smiling so much, not to mention trying to stifle the laughter that hovered just below the surface. Touring the ranch with Sookie was like taking a kid to the circus for the first time. She was in awe of everything I showed her, or told her, for that matter. She was impressed at my knowledge, which was weird, because I don't know anything about this business if you compare me to someone like Russell, who's lived in the area, and worked at ranching all his life. I've just soaked it up by listening to him, the same way Sookie's listening to me today. I've tried to show her in one day the places that are most special to me, the reasons I love the place so much. Thankfully, she gets it, she even said so. I was hoping she'd learn to love it too, but it seems that won't be any problem at all. Just one more place to go before we go back to the house, the most special of all. Keeping my fingers crossed she won't hate it.

"Where are you taking me now?" Sookie asked, almost bouncing in her seat.

"You'll see," I answered mysteriously, "It's my favorite place on the whole ranch. Very special."

"Tell me about it!" she pleaded.

"Wait until we get there. I want you to see it first, then I'll tell you about it, okay?" I tried to placate her impatience.

After about fifteen minutes on the caliche road, I turned off onto a barely visible trail that led through a wooded area. I was the only one who came here much, and obviously I didn't come often, so the trail was quite overgrown. Luckily we had the four-wheel drive to get through. After a bumpy ride down the neglected trail, we came to a clearing where a rustic cabin stood. I pulled up in front of it, and turned off the motor.

"Oh, Eric, what a cute cabin!" Sookie said, "Is it really as old as it looks, or was it just built to look old?"

"It's well over a hundred years old. I had some repairs done to it a few years ago, but it hasn't been modernized. It was built by the people who owned the land before us," my voice was unintentionally hushed, I noticed. "I just couldn't bring myself to add electricity and indoor plumbing, and the like. To me, they would ruin it."

"Does anyone ever stay here?" she asked.

"I do sometimes. I've also brought Alcide and Quinn down to hunt or fish, and we stayed here. You are the first woman I've ever brought. Generally speaking, I don't think girls much like roughing it quite this much," I said, mentally ducking in case a punch was headed my way.

"Well, I don't think I'd want to live here all the time, but a day or two might be fun," she answered, without even turning to look at me. "Can we go in?"

Stifling yet another laugh, "Don't see why not, but, be aware no one's been in there since last fall, so it will be dusty, and there might even be a mouse or two. Can you handle that?"

"I'll just hide behind you. You'll protect me, right?" she said, batting her eyelashes. Little vixen.

I unlocked the door, stepped in to look around first, then held out my hand for her to join me. She looked around, turning her head slowly, and gripped my hand harder the longer she stared. That kid-at-the-circus look was back. "Where'd you find these furnishings, Eric, they're perfect."

"Some of them were left in the cabin. Some I picked up, or Emily found at flea markets, and the like. It should be fairly authentic to the time period it was built," I proudly walked her further into the one room dwelling. "The man who owned this land, and built this cabin was Norwegian, as were many of the settlers in this county, and since we are Swedish, the cabin and the furnishings are probably similar to what our ancestors might have used. That just makes me kinda proud, you know, to have a little bit of our heritage here in Texas." Sookie had dropped my hand and was walking around the room now. When she stood next to the iron bed, she ran her hand over the simply wrought frame. She looked at me wickedly over her shoulder. "Forget it," I said, smiling, "we don't have time right now. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow." She stuck out her bottom lip in a delicious pout, but walked back over to me.

"Thanks for sharing this, Eric," she whispered, encircling my waist, "I can tell how much it means to you." She walked out the door, and looking around once more, continued, "You're right, we need to get back to the house, but I definitely want to come back again." I bent to kiss her cheek, and then we climbed into the Gator and hit the trail back.

**SPOV**

It had been a great day of exploration. Eric showed me his favorite places on the ranch, we had a relaxing picnic lunch, and enjoyed each other thoroughly. I was glad to see that Eric's parents had not arrived when we got back to the house. I would rather not greet them until I'd had a shower and changed. When we got there, I went straight upstairs to do just that, while Eric took the basket and blanket Maria had provided back to the kitchen. I was just stepping out of the shower when Eric entered the bedroom. I had a towel wrapped around me, and another on my hair, but the way he looked at me, I might as well have been completely exposed, "Damn, I'm too late! I wanted at least to help you dry off," he said, flashing his sexy grin.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I chided, "I don't want your parents to think I'm some kind of brazen female trying to trap you with my feminine wiles." I batted my eyelashes, flashed him quickly, and then had to run back into the bathroom and slam the door to prevent being grabbed. I combed out my hair, and applied body lotion while I listened to him bang on the door, asking to come in. After a few minutes I opened the door, wearing a robe, and said, "Can I help you?"

"You little tease! I need a shower too, lover," he explained, "now, leave, so I can get cleaned up in peace!" I hurumphed, and marched out into the bedroom to find some clothes. He giggled behind me and I heard the water being turned on in the shower.

I chose a flowered sundress and strappy sandals to wear, since they were nice, but still casual. I left my hair down, and formed large, loose curls at shoulder level. When I was ready, I did a turn for Eric, who whistled his approval.

"You look gorgeous, Sookie, they're going to love you, so just relax, okay?" he soothed, standing close, but not touching me. "I've decided we'll tell them about our plans before dinner. My mom will probably notice the ring, so we might as well. What do you say?" I just nodded in response, trying to will my heartbeat back to normal, and walked out the door he held for me.

Inge and Lars Northman had arrived while we dressed, and were in the den, chatting happily with Maria and Pedro when we came down the stairs. "Ah, here you are!" cried Inge, "Eric, come give me a hug, son!" He did so immediately, whispering something close to her ear. She turned to me then and smiled, "Sookie, dear, you look lovely! We're so happy you're here!" Her arms went around my shoulders in a light, acquaintance type hug.

I stepped back and smiled, "Eric's been showing me around. I absolutely love it here! It's all so beautiful-the house, the fields, the cabin!" I realized I was gushing and stopped talking when Eric gave me a look. "Thank you for inviting me." I added quietly.

By this time Eric had walked over to his father and was discussing something with him, business, I assumed, but I couldn't really hear them. Lars gave some final instructions to Maria and Pedro, who promptly left the room to finish dinner preparations. Eric and his father then turned toward me and Lars said, "Welcome to our retreat, Sookie. I'm glad you are enjoying your stay." Though he smiled, he was somewhat stiff in his delivery. I tried not to take it personally. After all, Eric had mentioned his dad's reserved nature more than once. Eric walked back over to me, and we sat on the couch opposite his mother, as his father asked, "Drink anyone?" He began putting ice cubes into a glass.

Eric looked at me, taking my hands in his, "Mom, Dad, Sookie and I have something we want to tell you before dinner." Inge leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees, all ears. Lars turned to face us, holding the ice tongs in his hand. With another look and a smile at me, Eric continued, "We're going to be married."

Inge immediately left her chair and ran to us with her arms extended. She squealed and hugged us both hard, then turned to her husband, "Lars, isn't it wonderful?"

Lars Northman had turned back to the bar, and poured a generous amount of amber liquid into his glass. He took one sip and then walked, without a word, out the door to the patio beyond.

My heart was in my throat. Inge sat down beside me, putting an arm around me in a motherly fashion. Eric looked at me for a long moment. I know he wanted to comfort me, but I could see the rage seething behind his eyes. I unsuccessfully tried to stop the tears that gathered at the corners of my own eyes. He stood up and followed his father out the patio door.


	16. Chapter 16

Perfect Valentine chapter 16

**SPOV**

When Eric left my side to join his father, I felt like my insides had been ripped out. Inge tightened her arm around my shoulder and said, "I'll bet Maria could use some help in the kitchen. What do you say we join her?" As she spoke she was pulling me up and leading me in the direction of the kitchen. If I could have formed a thought, I would have been glad for the diversion. It also struck me that the kitchen would be further away from the impending confrontation on the patio. I likely wouldn't be able to hear even raised voices from there. So I followed willingly, without comment.

Sure enough, Maria was elbow deep in preparations for the dinner. She smiled broadly when we walked in, "Ah, Inge, I'd hoped you'd help as you usually do, but if you want to stay with your guests, I understand."

"Well, I brought my 'guest' with me, Maria. What can we do to help?" she spoke sweetly with Maria, treating her more as a friend than an employee. I was glad to hear that. Maria promptly put us to work assembling a salad. As she and Maria chatted lightheartedly, I listened, fighting my urge to turn around from the counter where I worked and check out the scene on the patio. Just as I thought my resolve would fail, Inge leaned toward me and quietly intoned, "Try not to worry, dear. I hate what happened in there, but Lars was just being...well, Lars. Eric will straighten him out, though. He can chip through that icy exterior like no one else. My husband loves his son very much."

I showed her a wobbly smile and went back to chopping veggies.

**EPOV**

My heart was breaking as I looked into Sookie's eyes. Another emotion threatened to engulf me, though. Anger rose at my father's action. How dare he walk out without a word! I wanted to stay, to hold Sookie close and tell her it didn't matter at all, but I couldn't. I had to have it out with him, once and for all. For as long as I could remember, Dad had been standing firmly behind me, pushing. Always wanting me to do more, reach further, be the best. Not that it was a bad thing to foster ambition, but I just felt he never thought I was working hard enough to be what he wanted. I just never thought he'd react this way to our news. Not after we'd talked the other day. I'd told him about bringing Sookie down here, wanting them to get to know her better. I hadn't specifically told him about our engagement, but I had emphatically told him that she was "the one."

Thinking back to that conversation, I remembered what he'd said, "Well, she must be pretty special, son. I don't think you've ever taken a date to the ranch before, have you?" So why the fuck had he left the room like that? I had to know, and I had to know now. I couldn't stand to watch Sookie in pain.

When I stepped out the door, closing it behind me, because I wasn't sure I could control the rage I felt, Dad stood with his back to me, drinking his damn whiskey, and staring off into the distance. What I really wanted to do was forcibly turn him to face me and yell into the face that I knew would be mine in a quarter century, but I took a few deep breaths, clenched and unclenched my fists a few times, and closed my eyes in an attempt to regain some semblance of composure. "Dad," I said through clenched teeth, trying to keep my voice even, "I don't understand your reaction. When we talked the other day, I thought you got it, I thought...thought you were okay with my relationship with Sookie. This...walking out like this...it's confusing, unacceptable, and confusing. Sookie's hurt, frankly, I am too." In response he raised a hand, still not facing me, and didn't speak. "Say something, dammit! You may be my father, but you can't, you won't treat me and the woman I love this way!" My eyes stung. I'd never spoken to my dad this way. I was always, on the outside anyway, all "yes sir, no sir, the perfectly respectful son I was expected to be. His raised hand moved to his face. He placed his palm across his eyes. Was he, no, he couldn't be. "Dad?" I said, the anger gone from my voice if not my heart, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me then, and yes, he was. There were tears glistening on his eyelashes, his eyes were rimmed with red.

He took another gulp of his drink and said, "Son, I'm sorry I hurt you and that lovely girl. I didn't mean to, but, I well, look at me. You can't imagine how happy I am for you, Eric, how much I've looked forward to the day when you found a girl you could spend your life with and be happy. I was just overwhelmed, I guess, with emotion. If you are sure..."

"I'm sure, Dad. Dead sure."

"Then I'm satisfied. You know my expectations for you, Eric. You've never failed to live up to them. I trust you when you say Sookie is the one for you. And I'm happy, hell, I'm ecstatic! Give me a minute to get my face back in shape and we'll get a bottle of champagne!"

My whole body went to jelly. I actually had to step back and sink into the chaise behind me. I'd lived up to all his expectations? Then why was he still so stern, still pushing so hard? And he's taking my word for it that I'm sure? No questions, no suggesting a personal background check or some such nonsense? I wasn't sure what shocked me most, his praise, his acceptance, or his tears. "Oh, Dad, I was so pissed when you walked out, so worried you didn't approve, although, I must tell you, if you hadn't it wouldn't change my mind. I love Sookie, and I'm spending the rest of my life with her. I would hate it, but if it meant leaving the business, even the family, I'd have done it!"

Draining his drink, he looked at me and had a grin that went from ear to ear, "Now that's the man I raised you to be, Eric. Find what you want and go for it. The rest of the world be damned!"

While I thought, "I hope I'm not quite that ruthless," I just gave him a weak smile in reply. He shook the ice left in his glass and indicated with a nod of his head the end of this confrontation and the continuation of our evening.

He went to fridge under the bar and pulled out a chilled bottle of expensive champagne, "Grab some glasses, son. We'll need six, Maria and Pedro will want to be included in the toast!" I placed the glasses on a tray and carried them to the patio, as Dad had instructed. He was placing the bottle in an ice bucket. I took the time to glance toward the kitchen area. Because of the openness of the house, anyone in the kitchen could see into the den, and vice versa. I stared at Sookie's back, trying to read her mood from across the large room. She was chopping something, for a salad, probably. She wasn't talking, just focusing on the task at hand. I knew her well enough to know she was trying to occupy every corner of her mind with mincing vegetables. I felt a tug, knowing how her stomach churned at this very moment, wanting to hurry the process along, so her worry would be relieved. "Take this outside, Eric, I'll get the girls," Dad broke my reverie with his instructions. I stepped out on the patio with the champagne bucket. Pedro was busy at the grill at the far end. I didn't know how aware he was of what transpired between Dad and me minutes earlier. He wasn't the nosy type, so he probably didn't even turn around.

I heard Dad from inside, "Inge, Sookie, would you join Eric and me on the patio please?" His voice was stern, emotionless. Please, Dad, could you try to sound human instead of like a fucking robot. "Maria, put down that spoon and come out for a minute, will you?"

The three women walked through the open door ahead of him, their faces betraying the trepidation they felt. Who could blame them? Dad looked and sounded like the detective who's about to arrest you, or the doctor who's going to tell you a loved one just died on the operating table. This was killing me! I wasted no time stepping toward Sookie and placing a protective arm around her. I hoped she wouldn't get weepy just yet, and when she looked up at me, I knew she wouldn't. Her chin had that determined jut to it, and her eyes weren't watery, but fiery. Sometime, while Dad and I were on the patio, she had come to the same conclusion I had. If Dad didn't want us together, he could go to Hell! As I ushered her to the love seat, she saw the champagne, and gave me a quizzical look. I smiled and winked, causing her to visibly relax her defiant stance. Before we could sit down, Dad stepped over and stood looking down at Sookie, "Miss Stackhouse, I'm sorry if I offended you with my behavior earlier. I was very rude, and I hope you accept my humble apology." He took her hand and bowed to kiss it.

Sookie smirked, "Now I know where Eric gets all that goofy stuff. Thank you, sir, I accept your apology."

"If you'll permit me, I'm calling a do-over." Sookie nodded in return. Dad lightly patted her shoulder and turned to face all of us, "Well, folks, we have a real cause for celebration this evening. Eric, will you repeat your announcement while I open this bottle."

I pulled Sookie closer to my side and proudly announced again, "Sookie and I are engaged. We will be married later this year." Maria screamed, as did Mom, again, and Pedro put down the grill tools he was wielding and came running over. I looked down at Sookie, expecting a big smile, but got another of those questioning looks instead. I quickly realized where it came from. I whispered, "What? I know we haven't set a date yet, but, baby, I don't want to wait too long!"

Dad was handing out glasses, and then proposed a toast, "To Sookie and Eric, may you be as happy throughout your life as you are today. Skoal!" We all drank our glasses dry, and while Dad was refilling them, I pulled Sookie to me for a much needed kiss. Dad added, "Welcome to the family, Sookie. We are so thrilled to have you!" He turned to Pedro and Maria and asked, "When do we eat? I'm suddenly famished!"

Dinner was a feast, as usual. Pedro had grilled thick steaks, chicken thighs, and vegetables. Maria had prepared salad, with Mom and Sookie's help, potatoes, and, of course, a delicious dessert. We always had hearty meals when we ate here. Ranch hands could afford to eat like this all the time because they would work it off, but for someone like me, who spent time behind a desk, it just meant extra trips to the gym. Still, I loved it. Not only was the food well-prepared and healthy, it was infused with the love and care that Pedro and Maria felt for us, their extended family. Sookie wanted to try every dish, just as I knew she would. She couldn't possibly polish off one of those steaks alone, so we split one. Grass-fed beef takes some getting used to if you have always eaten the fat laden varieties from a supermarket, but it makes up in taste and health benefits what it loses in tenderness. Again, the chicken, being free range, had much more flavor than what most people are accustomed to. Of course, since Sookie was always making healthy choices in food, she wasn't completely surprised, but still insisted that everything tasted better than she'd ever had before. She was pretty quiet, and I couldn't help but think she was still feeling the effects of Dad's reaction. I stuck close to her side, giving her plenty of smiles and reassuring touches. As Mom and Dad regaled us with stories about their trip, I noticed that her smile was genuine, not one of those fake ones she plasters on her face so ably. Most people can't tell the difference, but I'm not most people, at least when it comes to knowing Sookie.

As the evening wore on, I was feeling tired, physically and emotionally. I knew she had to be too, so I stood up and, stretching my arms, said, "Well, folks, it has been a very long day for us. I think Sookie and I should turn in." I stepped over to Mom and hugged her, "Great stories, Mom, thanks." I extended my hand to Dad, who instead grabbed my neck for a hug too, "Dad, we'll talk in the morning." Sookie followed behind me giving and receiving hugs also.

When I started into the house, she put her hand on my arm, stopping me briefly, "Eric, can we say something to Maria and Pedro? Everything was so good tonight. I just want to thank them."

I smiled at her as my heart swelled again with love, "Of course we can. After you."

When Sookie was finished thanking and complimenting Maria and Pedro, I steered her to our room. Not only was I feeling the day crashing in on me, I wanted to know, I mean, really know, how Sookie was. She'd made it through the evening like a champ, but there was an undercurrent I could feel. As soon as we got inside, I kicked off my shoes and sat on the bed. I indicated for her to join me, "Are you okay, lover? I know what Dad did had to hurt."

"Can we get undressed and under the covers before we talk about it, Eric? I really want your arms around me," she answered, not meeting my eyes. Suited me. I started getting undressed as she went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she returned, she slipped under the sheet, next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. She sighed heavily and began, "He apologized, and I am willing to forgive him, but I just don't understand what the whole walk out thing was about. Does he think I'm after your money? Not good enough for you? Just a dumb blonde?"

I tucked her face into my chest and kissed the top of her head, "Oh, Sookie, it was none of those. At first, I thought it might be, too, but when I went out there, ready to blast him, well..." I hesitated. Should I tell her? This man who worked so hard to keep his emotions private had revealed himself to me tonight. Was it wrong to betray him to Sookie? She, naturally, had noticed my hesitation, and lifted her face to mine. In the faint light from the open windows I could see her eyes searching mine. I would have no secrets from this woman, from the one I loved. "It turns out he wasn't upset at all. He was overcome with joy. He's glad we found each other, glad we're making the leap. He cried, Sookie, he cried. I've never seen him cry before. He didn't cry at his own father's death, but he cried tonight."

She placed a soft kiss on my chin, "Oh, Eric, thank you for telling me. I feel so much better now. Even though he seemed fine during dinner, I was still a little worried."

"I could tell you were still wavering, but when you first came out of the kitchen, well, I sort of had the feeling you were about to tell Dad off if he said the wrong thing," I smiled at her, hoping my pride was evident.

"Oh, and I would have too! Don't think I wouldn't. While you were talking to him, while I was in the kitchen with your Mom and Maria, I just decided, 'Fuck him! Eric and I love each other and we're getting married!' I guess he could have disowned you or something, but right then, I didn't care," the fire was back in those beautiful blue eyes. I tried not to, I really did, but my body began to shake and my eyes were leaking. I couldn't hold back the peals of laughter that built inside my chest. For my trouble, I got a hard slap on the arm, "What's so damn funny? You don't think I would have said anything?"

Finally getting myself under control, I answered, as seriously as I could under the circumstances, "Oh, believe me, lover, I know you would have! The funny part is, I told him practically the same thing! Told him I'd leave the company and the family if it came to it." Her face softened, her lips parted as if to speak, but she remained silent. I saw a tear glistening at the corner of one eye. "And I would, Sookie, for you, I would give up everything. You are all I need."

"But your family, Eric? I would feel so guilty!" she placed her head back into the crevice between my neck and shoulder.

"Luckily, we don't have to make a choice," I said as I pulled her up for a kiss.

**SPOV**

After Eric explained about his father's walking out last night, I could relax. We could start planning the wedding and our lives together, for real. I know we both declared that we would have gone ahead without their blessing, but leaving family behind wasn't a happy option. I slept soundly, but woke up early. The sun was just turning the sky outside the windows gray. Eric was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him, I decided to go downstairs to see if Maria had already made coffee, rather than using the pot in our room. As soon as I opened the door, I knew she had. The delicious aroma greeted me from below. I walked down the stairway quietly, not wanting to wake Inge or Lars either. To my surprise, Lars was sitting on the patio with a mug already. When Maria saw me, she grabbed another one, and poured some for me. Lars turned then and saw me, "Sookie, you're up early! Please join me."

I accepted the mug from Maria, thanked her, and walked outside. The morning was a little chilly, and I was glad I'd worn a sweatshirt over my yoga pants. "Good morning, Mr. Northman, I hope you slept as well as I did."

"My name is Lars, dear, and yes, I slept like a baby. The combination of being back here after being away so long, and the wonderful news of last night certainly did the trick! Eric still asleep?"

"Mmhm," I nodded as I sipped the hot brew, "I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I came down here, hoping there would be coffee."

"I'm glad you did. This gives us a chance to get to know each other. Between Eric and Inge, I'll wager I hardly ever get to talk to you!" he grinned, and I was struck at how alike he and Eric were. Same eyes, same crooked smile, that eyebrow. "Tell me about your family, Sookie, they live in Ft. Worth, right?"

We spent the next hour talking and laughing. He asked a lot of questions, but I didn't feel I was getting the third degree, as they say. I also got a lot of ammunition on Eric, with tales of his childhood and teenaged years. Inge was definitely right about Lars loving Eric. His eyes shone as he talked about his son. I was fast falling in love with another Northman.

I was laughing at one of those stories when Eric came up behind me, "Well, don't you two make a pair? And why did I feel my ears burning when I woke up?" He bent and kissed me on the cheek, and started reaching for my mug just as Maria brought him his own. "So, was this clandestine meeting set up in advance, or was it accidental?"

"See, I told you," Lars winked at me.

"I just couldn't bring myself to disturb your sleep this morning, so I came down looking for coffee, instead of brewing some in our room. Lucky for me, I not only got coffee, I got company!" I said with a smile, first toward Lars, then Eric.

"Oh, yeah, I get the picture. I don't stand a chance now, do I?" Eric said, raising the eyebrow. I couldn't help exploding into laughter, and soon all three of us were snickering.

"Hey, what am I missing out here?" Inge asked, hands on hips, as she walked out of her room.

Lars stood, and holding a chair for her, said, "Sunday morning family time, my dear, the way it will be for many years to come."


	17. Chapter 17

Perfect Valentine chapter 17

**EPOV**

When I came down the stairs and saw Sookie and Dad sitting at the table, my gut clenched. Things ended well last night, but who knew what a new day might bring? Hearing laughter, I relaxed, and joined them on the patio. When Mom came out a few minutes later, I knew everything would be fine. We laughed and talked as we enjoyed another of Maria's fabulous meals. Well, when I say we, I mean some of us did. Mom asked about a million questions of Sookie, who answered them cheerfully, although I'm sure she wanted to tell her to shut up. Dad and I were pretty much relegated to listening and nodding occasionally. Apparently our input wasn't really needed. When breakfast was finished, Dad suggested he and I go hit a few balls on the putting green while "the girls" continued to chat.

As he drove the Gator down the road to the manicured course, Dad suddenly pulled over, looking me squarely in the face, and announced, "Eric, I should have trusted you more. I do believe you have found the perfect girl. She is intelligent, beautiful, and so down-to-earth, it's almost unbelievable. Well done, son."

I couldn't help smirking as I answered, "Thanks, Dad, but you're not telling me anything I didn't know months ago. I am very lucky to have found Sookie, and I intend to spend my life making her happy."

"See that you do, boy. And you'll answer to me if you ever do anything to hurt her," he replied as he started back on our way.

Laughing, I said, "Whose father are you, anyway, mine or hers?" He laughed with me and reached over to slap my shoulder. It had been ages since Dad and I had been so easy with each other. Hell, I couldn't remember a time since I'd hit puberty. Our encounters were always on the serious side, about school, business, or his reminding me not to screw up my life. I guess I finally got it right. I smiled with pride and a little bit of self-satisfaction.

To my surprise, the ease continued as we practiced our putts, and hit a few balls off tees. That was really strange, because I wasn't as good at golf as Dad thought I should be. I was pretty athletic, but I didn't play much, so my skills didn't really improve. He usually couldn't refrain from criticizing my lack of commitment to the game. A businessman to the core, Lars Northman thought any officer in a large company worth his salt should play a good round of golf. Maybe we'd play more often, now that I was in his favor again.

When we returned to the house, I was surprised to see Mom and Sookie still enjoying animated conversation on the patio. They had moved to the more comfortable padded furniture, and had taken time to change clothes, but as far as I could tell, they'd been gabbing all morning. A warm feeling settled over me as I joined Sookie on the love seat. "Well, you two have been at it for awhile. Anything earth shattering come out of this talk fest?"

"We're just bonding," Sookie answered, taking my hand in hers, as Mom nodded her assent.

"I'm glad," I said, bringing her hand to my lips, "but we probably should go pack before lunch. If we want to go home before going to your parents' house tonight, we'll need to leave about two."

"You two do whatever you need to do," Mom said, "we've got years to talk!"

"And I'll just bet you do, too!" Dad teased as he placed his hands on Mom's shoulders. She patted one of them lovingly. Not that I'd ever had any doubts, but it felt good to know how enduring their love has been. With Sookie's parents also still in love all these years later, I guess we had good role models for making our marriage stand the test of time.

When we got upstairs I took Sookie in my arms, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"You have now," she said, reaching up to kiss me. "Eric, this has been such a lovely weekend. I hate to see it end."

"I know, I do too," I said between kisses, "but we'll have a lifetime of them, Sookie. I promise. Now, I think we need to go back to bed for awhile before we pack. What do you say?"

"You have a one track mind, you know that?" she smiled up at me. "At least I like the track it's on." With that she turned and led me to the unmade bed. I followed eagerly.

Pulling her to me, I gently caressed her face as I looked into her blue eyes, "Sookie, I knew Mom and Dad would love you, but, I didn't know they'd fall so deeply in love so easily. You have some kind of magic over us Northmans, don't you?"

"Ehh, you're just all so easy," she said, batting her eyelashes. "It was kinda like you were the first domino, once I pushed you over, the others fell right behind."

"Witch, we're all under your spell," I laughed, removing her blouse and moving closer to her. In no time we'd shed our clothes and were enjoying each other again. I wanted our lovemaking to be slow and romantic, and it started out that way. At one point I pulled away to look into Sookie's eyes. What I saw there was pure lust, which immediately stoked my own, which had begun to build. She reached up and grabbed the back of my head, pulling me back to her. From that moment, there was nothing slow about it. We were quickly, savagely, thoroughly taking the experience to another level. As we lay spent, still entangled, I whispered, "I am completely bewitched by you, and I love it!"

After a few minutes of recovery, Sookie reluctantly moved from my arms and sighed, "I think I'd better shower and get packed. Even though, I'd rather just spend the rest of the day here like this." Her wicked smile made me laugh out loud. I grabbed her hand and kissed it before she pulled it away and got up. As she showered, I pulled out her luggage, readying it to be packed. She'd brought way more clothes than she'd needed, but that's my girl. When she came back into the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, she was surprised to see me standing over her open suitcase. "Are you packing for me? I can't decide if that's sweet or just high handed."

I laughed at her again, "Neither, actually I was just trying to save time. Your packing shouldn't take long, though. You don't need to repack your rugged clothes. Leave them here. You aren't going to wear them at home anyway, are you?"

"Guess not," she said, pulling on a t-shirt and jeans. "You going to shower before we go back down?"

"Yeah, you pack while I do. Then we'll go downstairs. Lunch will probably be ready soon." I kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom. When I came out, Sookie was seated on the bed next to her packed bags. "Well, that went faster than I thought."

"I was thinking about what you said about leaving things here, so I'm leaving some of my toiletries and such as well as the clothes. I guess we'll be coming back often. At least, I hope so," she beamed.

"We'll be back soon and often, I assure you. I'm glad you feel at home here." I dressed quickly and picked up her bags to head downstairs. Mom and Dad were in the den reading the newspaper. Mom smiled up at us and went to the kitchen. I assumed she told Maria Sookie and I had finally come back. I smiled over at Sookie, and her cheeks flushed as she stifled a giggle. It couldn't have been more than five minutes later that lunch was served.

**SPOV**

After a delicious light lunch, we sat on the patio visiting with Inge and Lars some more. I was feeling so at home, so accepted here. When Inge asked about our planned trip to my parents' home tonight, I explained, "Oh, no, not a special occasion. We try to have dinner every Sunday evening. Just a tradition left over from my grandparents. Of course, we can't always swing it, but we try."

"I think that sounds lovely, my dear. I hope we can all get together soon. I look forward to meeting them. How about next weekend? Ask tonight, and let me know. We could have dinner at our house in town and start making wedding plans!" she gushed.

Eric and Lars simultaneously rolled their eyes, but I thought it was sweet, "I'll check. It sounds like fun to me." On that note, the trip was over. Eric stood up and announced that it was time for us to hit the road.

We went to the kitchen to thank Maria and say good-bye. She handed me a large box, packed with goodies left over from the weekend, and some she'd prepared just for this occasion. "Eric never leaves without a 'care package' from me!" she teased, winking at him. We'd have enough food to eat most of the week from the looks of things. Pedro had placed the bags in the car as we ate, so we were ready to leave.

After hugs and promises to call soon, Lars walked us to the car. "I'll be in about noon tomorrow, Eric. Your mother and I are staying over tonight. Be careful driving home, son."

When Eric climbed behind the wheel, he gave me a peculiar smile, "Remember what I said about you casting a spell? Well, you really got Dad good. Other than the first time I took his expensive sports car for a spin, he's never told me to drive carefully. He's just worried something will happen to you!"

"Oh, Eric, don't be ridiculous. I'll bet he's said that lots of times. You just didn't notice, weren't listening, or something," I answered, although I was thinking there seemed to be a change in the relationship between the two, for the better.

We didn't talk much on the ride home. Eric seemed to be lost in thought, about his father's reaction to our news, I assumed. I was busy reliving every moment of the trip. I know Eric says we'll be going often, but there's only one first time, and I want to remember it forever.

When we got back into town, I directed Eric to the pharmacy so I could replace a few of the things I'd left at the house. While I was there I found a funny greeting card and got it to send to Inge and Lars. I was still on cloud nine, and hoped the high was going to last. Finally we got home and unpacked. As promised, the house was immaculate. Lupita had done a fantastic job, and I was so relieved not to come home and start cleaning up, doing laundry, all that crap. And with the goodies Maria sent, it would be an easy week for me. I was looking forward to visiting my parents tonight and letting them know how great the Northmans are. _Life is_ ..._Holy Shit! I almost thought the "g" word. I know better than to let that sentence even come into my mind! I've had too many bad things happen any time I've thought it before._ Eric must have noticed my shiver, because he offered to adjust the air conditioning. "I'm fine, it was just a momentary chill," I assured him with a peck on the cheek.

By the time we arrived at Mama and Daddy's house, I was still happy, but keeping it at bay. I didn't want to gush, but I was really exciting about the ways things were progressing. By the end of the year, Eric and I would be married! Squeals and hugs ensued when I shared the news. They were both happy about the timeline, and anxious to get started planning with the Northmans next weekend. Well, Mama was ready to plan. Daddy's eye roll matched Eric's and Lars' perfectly, which made me laugh. Eric and Daddy headed to the garage again, while Mama and I finished dinner.

"Sookie, I'm so pleased to see how happy you are. I've never seen you so content, but if you have any anxiety, you will talk to me about it, won't you, dear?" Mama said as we worked.

"Of course, Mama, but I **am** happy, happier than I've ever been. I have no doubts that Eric and I were meant to be together. Don't worry so much." I replied patting her shoulder and going to the dining room to set the table, hoping I wasn't giving off some vibe signaling my reluctance to trust this utter happiness. "Mama, is Jason coming?" I called to her.

"No, he called and said he had some big deal he'd gotten involved in and couldn't get away," she said, walking to the door. "I hope that boy knows what he'd doing. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Oh, you know Jason. It's probably nothing at all. Might have just had some girl he picked up last night and wasn't ready to discard yet," I laughed.

"Sookie! Don't say such things about your own brother!" she chastised.

"Just calling like I see it, Mama. You are too protective of Jason, you know." She opened her mouth to answer me, but just then Eric and Daddy entered from the garage, laughing and talking a mile a minute. I was reminded of his relationship with his own father, and thought how lucky we were to be at ease with our parents, both sets.

Over dinner I shared stories of our weekend in the country. Eric had to promise to take Daddy fishing soon. Mama was interested in seeing the house. When we left, I said, "I'll call you with details about next weekend. I am anxious for you to meet Eric's parents. I think we are all going to be one big happy family!"

When we got in the car, Eric reached for my hand. Squeezing it, he said, "We are, you know. Going to be a happy family. I love you, Sookie, more every day."


	18. Chapter 18

Perfect Valentine Chapter 18

**SPOV**

After the enjoyment and the relaxation of the weekend, getting up to go to work Monday morning was a real letdown. I groaned when I heard the alarm. Trying to bury my head in his shoulder, I scooted closer to Eric, only to find his pillow next to me, not him. I sat up, turned off the radio and called, "Eric, you already up?"

He walked through the bedroom door, naked except for a pink floral apron around his waist, carrying a tray of breakfast breads and fruit Maria had sent home with us. Steam rose from the mugs which rested on the tray as well. "For ages now!" he teased, "actually, I've only been up about fifteen minutes. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you, but decided I'd bring you breakfast in bed when the alarm went off."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you," I said as I reached for the mug of coffee he held out. "This looks lovely, as do you, by the way." I giggled. He put his hand on his hip and did a turn, his other hand holding out the apron. "I fear I'll end up a spoiled, pampered woman being married to you."

"You deserve it, but I'll probably just become one of those workaholic husbands who hardly has time to look at his wife," he waggled his eyebrows as he sipped his own coffee.

"Then I'll become demanding and petulant. See how you like that!" I stuck my lip out in a pout, which brought peals of laughter from both of us.

Eric put his mug down, sat on the bed beside me, and gave me a serious look, "Don't become petulant and demanding, Sookie. Promise me that if I get too focused on work or anything else, and you feel ignored at all, you'll slap me upside the head and remind me how lucky I am to be married to you."

"Won't have to. But if I get to acting spoiled, you'll do the same to me, right?" I asked, not being as serious as he was, but not silly either.

"I can hardly wait!" he said leaning in to kiss my cheek. "You gonna eat any of this food I slaved all morning to prepare?"

"Pfft, thank you, Maria," I mocked, getting up to select a sweet roll and a selection of fruit.

"I'm taking a shower first, okay? I want to get to work a little early. You don't mind driving yourself in, do you?" he asked, already striding toward the bathroom.

"Hm, starting already, I see. Putting work ahead of me, and we're not even married yet," I grinned. "Seriously, I don't mind at all. I was thinking about calling Amelia and Tara about lunch anyway. They'll be wanting the 411 on your family, and the ranch."

**EPOV**

Driving in to work, I again thought back over the weekend we'd just had. I loved Sookie with all my heart, so, of course, I enjoyed showing her the ranch I was so proud of, but I had to admit the number one "feel good" moment of the weekend had been Dad's reaction to our engagement, to Sookie, and to my good judgment in picking her. When I'd taken the job in the company, I'd hoped it would help our relationship, but it hadn't. If anything, it deteriorated. Went from cold ambivalence to downright suspicion of every move I made, every idea I explored. Now I guess I realize Dad was only trying to make sure I found my own way through the complicated world of business, but it was tough while it was going on. I was glad he approved of my work now, and of my choice in a mate, but in my mind, the pressure was on to keep the level of my performance up to his standards. I wanted to, but as I told Sookie this morning, work wasn't going to be my whole life. I'd never let that happen.

Arriving earlier than usual caused a minor uproar in the office. Secretaries and junior execs scrambled from the break room, water cooler, where ever their gossip sessions where being held to their desks, offices, or cubicles. I had to smile and shake my head. For the last several weeks, I'd been in charge of the office. Things had not been this tense. I knew it was the thought that Lars Northman would be walking in any minute that had sent employees to their work stations. "He won't be in until around noon, guys. Relax, don't goof off, but relax. It'll all get done." I swear I heard a collective sigh, saw shoulders lower, but everyone continued to work at their desks. I grabbed a cup of coffee, asked Jean for messages and the latest news, and closed the office door behind me.

Since I'd left early Friday, the messages were more numerous than usual for a Monday morning, but nothing earth-shattering. It was too early to call the west coast, so I arranged the little pink slips to begin making my calls. First up, New York.

"Northman Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" came the voice over the line. "Hello, Sue, this is Eric returning Russell's call from Friday."

"Oh, good morning, Mr. Northman, I'll connect you right away," Sue's pleasant voice responded.

There was always something going on at the New York branch. Russell Edgington had a knack for keeping the pot stirred up, so to speak. My father had flown up there countless times to handle some mess. He'd even had to make a stop by the branch before they'd flown to Europe last month. I wondered what it was this time.

After thirty minutes of listening to Russell rant in general about the state of his particular branch, and specifically about one department head, whom he had no authority to replace, I suggested, "Russell, why don't you send me an email detailing the transgressions, forward any evidence you may have, and I'll bring the matter to my father's attention. We'll get back to you as soon as possible." Before he could protest that he needed action NOW, as he usually did, I continued, "I have several other calls to make, so if you'll just get on that email, I'll handle this right away. Good day, Russell."

I hung up to his sputtered, "But, but..." and went on to the next slip. Before I had a chance to turn around, the morning was gone. I walked out of the office for another shot of coffee, to see Dad walking in, not with his usual scowl, but with a smile.

As he walked through the employees, all hard at work, he nodded, patted backs, generally acted like a man who enjoyed his job. He always had, enjoyed his job, that is, but he rarely acted like it, not here, anyway. When he spotted me, his step quickened. He approached, slapped me on the back and said, "How's it going, son? Had a busy morning?" He must have noticed my need for caffeine and my already rumpled pants from sitting in the chair all morning talking on the phone. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was a glint in his eye, and a smirk on his face.

"Just a couple dozen phone calls. Not a big deal, except..." I indicated we should go back to my office, which we did as soon as he'd gotten his own coffee. "Russell's got another personnel problem. I asked him to send an email detailing his suspicions. I wanted you to take a look at it before I took any action."

"Good job, Eric. I'll look for it. Looks like you're doing fine, here, so I'll let you get back to work. How's Sookie?" he asked as he turned toward the door.

"Just great, Dad. We had a good time at her parents last night, and they are anxious to meet ya'll next weekend. She's going to call Mom later today," I answered, pride in my voice.

"Good, good. Well, I'd better get to work too! Can't let my son show me up, now can I?" he laughed.

I just shook my head and went back to my pile of messages. Only two more calls, then I could order some lunch.

**SPOV**

If I thought getting up this morning was hard, driving through traffic, and facing the work already piled on my desk was almost unbearable. I'd never been one of those people who hates her job. I'd always loved it, didn't mind working, enjoyed it even, but today, well, the country had made me lazy, it seems. I was glad to see everyone, of course. They all wanted to know about the house, the land, the parents. Sophie Anne was right there with the rest of the girls, asking questions, and wanting all the details, but she was the boss, and knew work had to be done. "Why don't we get to work right now, and I'll order in lunch for all of us. Sookie can tell us everything then," she suggested. A few groans could be heard, but pretty much everyone was okay with that, so we headed to our places and began the workweek.

Since Sophie was getting lunch brought in, I couldn't see Tara and Amelia today, but I called them anyway and we agreed to meet for lunch tomorrow. I assured them the weekend was wonderful, and promised all the juicy details.

As usual, the lunch spread was fabulous. Salads, sandwiches, even soup was placed on a table in the break room, where we all descended on it like jackals. As we munched, I told them about the weekend and answered their questions. When we were finished, and going back to our respective desks, Octavia stopped me, "Sookie, I'm so glad this relationship has worked out so well for you. Sometimes I worry that I meddled where I shouldn't have, but it seems I may have been right after all."

I put my arms around her in a hug, "Oh, Octavia, you were so right to say what you did. I was such a mealy mouth, I probably would still be in a rotten relationship with Bill if you hadn't offered the advice you did. Instead, I've found the love of my life in a man who shows me respect, as well as love. I will be eternally grateful to you."

When I got back to my desk, I decided to text Eric. I wanted to talk to him, but I was afraid he'd be in a meeting or something, so I just sent: CALL ME PLS.

A minute later, my cell rang, "Hey, beautiful, what's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice," I answered. "How's your day?"

"Ton of phone calls. Dad came in happy as a clam. That doesn't happen often, well, ever. It's the Sookie spell again, I'm convinced of it," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Will you be late?" I asked, cringing at how it sounded, all possessive and needy and, well, _demanding, _ just what I didn't want to be.

"Don't think so. Hope not. I miss you," he answered, his voice lowered to his smoldering sexy tone.

"Miss you too. I need to get busy, though. See you later, Eric, I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon," he answered and hung up.

I managed to beat Eric home, so I decided since he'd brought me breakfast in bed this morning, I'd surprise him with dinner. Maria had sent plenty of delicious food, so I dug through the fridge to put together a suitable feast. Since it was a gorgeous day, I set the table on the patio, complete with tablecloth and candles, put a bottle of white wine on to chill, and waited for Eric to arrive. While I waited, my phone rang. With surprise, I answered, "Jason, is everything all right?"

"Shit, can't I call my sister without something being wrong?" he asked sacastically.

"Sure, but you usually don't," I answered in like tone.

"Actually, sis, things are great. I met this girl..." he paused as I laughed into the phone. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I just told Mama you were probably with some new girl last night, instead of with us," I bragged.

"Oh, okay, so you're a mind reader. Anyway, as I was saying, I met this girl, Crystal, and I wanted to bring her over. She's real anxious to meet you." He lowered his voice, getting serious, "She could be the one, Sookie."

"Jason, if I had a nickel...well, never mind. When did you want to get together?" I asked, not too enthusiastically.

"How about tonight? What you having for dinner?" he asked cheerfully, seeing absolutely nothing wrong in either question.

"Leftovers," I answered forcefully. "How about coming for dessert, about 8:30?"

"That'll work! Thanks, Sook, bye," he said, and hung up before I could say anything else. Eric walked in at that exact minute, seeing me starring dumbly at my phone.

"Who you talking to?" he asked, then smiled wickedly, "Or did I catch you calling your other lover?"

I put down my phone and accepted the hug and kiss he offered, "Believe it or not, my brother called me. To invite himself and his new girlfriend over for dinner."

"What time will they be here?" he asked. "I wanted to have a light meal and go to bed early, if you get my drift."

"I do. I was drifting in the same direction." I said pushing at his chest playfully, "and they're only coming for dessert. I hope you won't mind sharing the cake Maria sent."

"Not at all. The two of us couldn't finish it anyway, I don't imagine."

"Okay, they'll be here around 8:30. He thinks this is the one." I made air quotes when I said "the one." I've got our supper ready, from some more of Maria's goodies. I set up on the patio, if that's okay with you."

"Perfect," he said, "just let me go change. Opened the wine yet?"

"Doing it now," I answered, and walked to the kitchen.

As we enjoyed the food and wine, we discussed what it could possibly be about Crystal that made Jason think she was so special. We got a little snarky as we discussed various attributes she might possess to intrigue my horn dog brother so. Before we knew it, it was 8:00. Eric helped me clean up the dishes, and we waited back on the patio for our company.

When the doorbell rang, we both went to answer. "Hello, Jason," I said.

Jason had a seriously proud look on his face as looked down at the somewhat mousy girl standing beside him. "Crystal Norris, this is my baby sister, Sookie, and her fiance..."

"Eric Northman, it's been awhile," Crystal finished Jason's sentence and stepped past me to where Eric stood. Jason and I wore identical expressions of surprise. I looked up to see a rare blush color Eric's cheeks.

"You two know each other?" we said in unison.

"Oh, yes, from a long time ago," Crystal answered, looking up with a puppy dog expression at the tall blond.

"Not well, however," Eric added, "How are you, Crystal?" Then stepping around her, he reached out to shake Jason's hand, "Jason, good to see you. Won't you two come to the patio? Sookie and I have been enjoying the night air." Jason and I looked at each other again, speechless and clueless. Eric put his arm around me after pushing the door closed. Jason gathered up the still fawning Crystal, and we all made our way through the living room to the patio. "Can I get anyone a drink before we have cake? Or coffee?" Eric was masterfully taking over host duties, since I was still too dumbfounded to act the way my upbringing dictated I should.

Jason requested a beer, Crystal wanted coffee. "I'll get those," I was finally able to say, going back to the kitchen. I leaned on the counter and took a few deep breaths telling myself this was no big deal. Look at how calm Eric was. If he'd had some torrid affair with this girl, he'd be more nervous, right? Or he'd have told me something about it. We didn't keep secrets from each other. I grabbed Jason's beer, poured a mug of coffee for Crystal, and went back outside. Thankfully, Eric had poured me another glass of wine in my absence. I needed it.

Jason turned to Crystal and started, "How is it you two..."

Again she cut him off, "Oh, Jason, baby, we'll talk about that later. Let's just enjoy the evening. I'd like to get to know your sister. Ya'll have a real nice house."

"It's a rental," I said, realizing my voice sounded none too friendly. "But we like it okay."

"Ya'll are getting married, huh?" she asked, big smile on her face, "When? Soon?"

"Pretty soon," Eric answered before I could say anything. "Before the end of the year anyway."

"No shit?" Jason commented, "That soon? Doesn't seem like you've been together that long."

"Well, I guess when you find true love, you know it," Eric said, picking up my hand and bringing it to his lips. "Sookie and I have been together long enough to know this will last forever, so why not take the next step?"

"Besides, Jason, by the time we do get married we will have known each other about a year. I know people who got married a lot sooner than that," I added, although I don't know why I felt the need to justify anything to him.

"How about some cake?" Eric stood up and went to the kitchen. Subtle, huh? We both knew this conversation was going nowhere, and the sooner Jason and Crystal were out of here, the better. A few minutes later, he returned with the cake, plates, forks, and napkins on a silver tray. "Sookie, you want to do the honors, or shall I?"

"Oh, let me!" I feigned enthusiasm, "You know how much I adore serving people." Jason rubbed his hands together in anticipation, Crystal smiled sweetly, her eyes still on Eric, who was giving me his patented smirk. I cut slices from the rich chocolate cake, placed them on the china plates Eric had brought(I would have gotten paper plates), and passed out the plates, napkins and forks. "Anyone else want coffee?" I asked. Everyone did, so I took the tray back to the kitchen to retrieve three more mugs of coffee. Jason raved about the cake, which was out of this world, Crystal was thoroughly impressed with the fact of Eric's family employing a cook, and the next thirty minutes was filled with mindless conversation related mostly to those two things. Wanted to get to know me, my ass. Crystal was only interested in my man. Finally, Jason had enough cake, and suggested to Crystal they leave.

"Oh, so soon?" she wailed. "I've barely gotten to talk to Sookie!"

"I know, baby, but some of us have to work tomorrow. There'll be plenty of other times to visit with Sookie," Jason showed remarkable patience with her. Maybe he hadn't noticed her eyes glued to Eric all night.

As soon as I closed the door behind them, I turned to Eric, arms out, palms up, head cocked. Before I could say it he did, "I know, I know, what the fuck?"

"Uh huh," I mumbled.

"Let's clean up and I'll explain. It's not as bad as you think, I'm sure," he said smoothing my hair. I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but damn, I was so confused right now. I followed him to the patio to bring in the tray. As we put up the leftover cake and washed the plates and mugs, he explained, "I met Crystal at a party about three years ago. Alcide had taken me with him. This was during one of those periods when he and Debbie were on the outs, so he was ready to really cut loose. I guess we both partied a little too hardy that night. I got drunk, I mean wasted. Apparently I made a pass at a girl, and things got a little out of hand."

"Crystal?" I asked, incredulous that he would look twice at a girl like her, drunk or not.

"No, a friend of hers. Anyway, nothing really happened, I mean we didn't sleep together. Alcide assures me he got me out of there in time, but this girl, her name was Marla, seemed to think we had some kind of connection. She got my number somehow and started calling, and even came over one time. She would show up places Alcide and I went. Crystal was always with her. It went on a couple of weeks, I guess. I really hadn't thought about it until tonight when I saw Crystal. Are you upset?"He wasn't looking at me as he talked, making me think he was ashamed, or at least embarrassed by his actions.

"You never get drunk, Eric. Why that night?" I really was curious, because, even though Eric drank a lot of beer and wine sometimes, he never, I mean never, even seems tipsy, much less drunk enough to make out with some girl he doesn't know.

He tilted his head as if to say, "That's all you have to say?", but what he said out loud was, "I know. It takes a huge amount of alcohol, drunk very rapidly, to get me drunk. I'm a big guy. And I don't do it anymore. I used to when I was younger, but after a few lectures from Dad, and the incident under discussion, I wised up. But answer my question. Are you upset?"

"I don't know. It just seems so out of character for you. And do you think it's weird that Crystal is suddenly so into Jason, and wants to get to know me, when she stared at you, and talked to you all night, not me?" I didn't want to think we had another stalker situation on our hands, but this was all too creepy. "I'm not mad at you, though, if that's what you're asking."

"That's all I care about. It's probably just coincidence that Jason is dating Crystal. I hope so, anyway. Let's go to bed now. I need to hold you in my arms." His hand lightly brushed my cheek, then took mine and led me to the bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19

Perfect Valentine Chapter 19

**EPOV**

Sookie slept quietly in my arms. I took this as a sign she is less worried about the evening's events than I. I tried to downplay the bit about Crystal showing up, but in the back of my mind, I was worried there was more to it than coincidence. I lay awake, recalling what I could of that night years ago.

When I was younger, in college, I often went out partying and drank too much. Thankfully I always had buddies who kept me somewhat in line, helping me avoid the scandals they knew my father feared so. Alcide had taken that role when I foolishly reverted to earlier behavior on this particular occasion. He was pretty high himself, but (according to his recollection) not as far gone as I was. He recognized how dangerously close I was to making a big mistake, and intervened. Unfortunately, not quite soon enough. The girl in question had gotten the impression I was really interested, not just looking for a diversion for the night. She'd made herself known to me in various ways for a couple of weeks. I managed to shake her finally, but now it was coming back to haunt me, as were Dad's words, "Believe me when I tell you, Eric, getting drunk in public, especially if women are involved can cause you a world of trouble down the line. Just keep it in your pants, son."

He'd made his point, and I'd been more careful since then. I wanted to think there was nothing to this, but my mind just wouldn't let it go. Well after three o'clock, I finally fell asleep. When the alarm went off I pulled the covers over my head, and turned away from Sookie. I just had to get a few more minutes' rest before facing the day.

"You okay?" she asked softly, rubbing my head through the sheet. "Not sick are you?"

"Nnn, just sleepy. Give me thirty, okay?" I grunted. She kissed my head then, through the sheet again, and got up.

Thankfully, I fell back into a deep sleep, and in what seemed like only seconds, Sookie shook me, "Eric, wake up! I got busy and forgot. You have to get up, or you'll be late."

I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and looked at the clock. I could make it to the office in time if I skipped breakfast. That was easy enough. I pulled her in for a kiss. "Good morning, lover, don't worry, I'll make work on time."

"Didn't you sleep well, Eric? Something bothering you?" she quizzed me.

"Oh, just this situation at work. Nothing for you to worry about. You're having lunch with your friends today, right?" I tried to sound lighthearted.

"Yeah, looking forward to it. I need to call Mama too, let her know about Saturday night. Listen, I'm going to head out, if that's okay. Want to get a head start on work, so I can take a little extra time for lunch. I love you," she said, giving no indication of sensing the real reason for my insomnia, as she bent to kiss me.

"Sookie, I love you, too. I promise we'll have a better evening tonight, okay? Keep our early-to-bed date?" I held her hand to keep her from leaving, and looked up into her eyes. She winked back at me before pulling away and grabbing her purse.

When I got to the office, I swung by the break room to grab a cup of coffee and one of the kolaches I knew would be there. Stopping by Jean's desk, I got the disparaging news, "Russell called."

"Thanks, Jean, get him back for me, will you? But give me ten minutes," I asked, opening the door to my office. Maybe I hadn't been lying to Sookie this morning, after all. Maybe this New York thing was on my mind. I sure as Hell wasn't looking forward to dealing with Edgington again today. I managed to hide my distaste, I think, "Russell, so glad we could get started on this early," I said when Jean buzzed to tell me he was on Line 1. "I've looked over your email, and it does seem that you have some reason to be concerned. Dad's not in yet, but as soon as he is, I assure you we'll put our heads together and come up with something."

"Will you be getting back to me today? I mean, this is really throwing a kink into the whole works here," he replied, as impatient as ever.

"We'll do our best, Russell, I promise. Just try not to worry, and leave it to us, okay. Oh, I think I see Dad coming now," I lied for the second time this morning, "so I'll let you go, but I'll at least email later. Have a good day, Russell." The man is insufferable! He may just be the problem himself. I walked back out and poured another cup of coffee. I cruised by Dad's office, but the lights were out. I stopped by Jean once more and instructed, "Let me know as soon as he gets here, okay?"

I went back in my own office and worked on a more relaxing project while I waited for word on my father's arrival. When he did get in, Jean buzzed, saying, "He's back to normal, no smile. Got any good news to bring back yesterday's mood?"

"Afraid not, sorry to say. We need to handle this Russell thing. Ask him if we can talk, please," I told her, not relishing the thought of facing his business as usual persona again so soon.

Before I could pick up anything else to work on, Jean buzzed, "He'll see you now."

"Thanks, Jean," I said, grabbing the copy I'd printed of Russell's email in case Dad hadn't seen it, and walking the few feet to his bigger, more luxuriously appointed office. "Good morning, Dad. You and Mom okay?" I asked in hopes of starting off with a light note.

"Oh, sure, you know. Your mother likes to get her two cents worth in before I get here and caught up in other things, but we're good. What's the urgency?" he asked, not casually, but not hostilely either.

"Edgington's called again this morning, wanting action on the personnel matter. Did you see the email?" I thrust the copy forward for his perusal. "Do you think all this is real, or is he just making trouble?"

"Probably the latter, knowing Russell, but we have to address it either way. Tell you what, I'll call Talbot, another exec who will more likely have a neutral take on the situation. Try to get to the bottom of it," he reached for his phone, and asked Jean to get New York again, while dismissing me with a wave of his hand. Thank God, he was going to handle it. I knew Russell was way more bark than bite, but I just wasn't in the right temperament for facing this today.

**SPOV**

I was trying not to make trouble where there wasn't any, but the more I thought about Eric's behavior this morning, the more it bothered me. I know he said it was about work, and it probably was. After all, his father was wanting him to assume more responsibility now. Still...I decided to let sleeping dogs lie and get busy. I wanted to get plenty done before lunch, so Sophie wouldn't be too upset if I got back a little late. I hadn't seen my home girls in awhile, and I was looking forward to our meeting today. When the clock read eleven thirty, I was more than half through with the pile I'd faced when I came in this morning. I walked over to Sophie's door, going in when she acknowledged me and waved, "Sophie, I have a lunch date with some friends planned today. Could I take off now? I'll try not to be too late getting back, but I've gotten quite a bit done this morning."

"Go, have a good time. I know you, Sookie, your work will be done before you leave here this afternoon. If all my employees were as responsible as you...," she answered, looking down and shaking her head. "I just hope that man of yours doesn't want you to stay at home once your married!"

"He wouldn't dare!" I laughed. "Thanks, Sophie, see you later."

I arrived at the restaurant first, but only had to wait a few minutes for Tara and Amelia. Without the slightest hesitation, we fell into our customary easy conversation, talking, laughing, and enjoying each other thoroughly. It was so good to have close friends so nearby! Of course, the girls were full of questions about the ranch, Eric's parents, the whole nine yards, and I eagerly gave them all the details. After carefully considering, I decided to get a little more serious, "Can I run something by you girls? Something that happened last night has me perplexed. I'd like to get your take on it."

"Shoot!" answered Tara, taking a big bite of her salad as Amelia nodded her agreement.

"Last night Jason brought over his new girl, one he thinks he could really get serious about," I started.

"Oh, boy, here we go," interjected Tara, but I waved a hand to indicate that wasn't the salient point.

"The thing is, this girl, Crystal, knew Eric, and spent the whole night watching him, almost ignoring me and Jason. Eric told me the story of how they knew each other, but it sounds fishy. He'd flirted, or maybe a little more than just flirted, with a friend of hers at a party. The friend basically stalked him for a couple of weeks, and Crystal tagged along. I just don't know whether to be worried about this situation or not. What do ya'll think?" I looked to each of them for opinions.

"Do you trust Eric's explanation?" Amelia asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Of course!" I answered, sounding a little too anxious even to myself. "We don't lie to each other. I know he's telling me everything."

Tara looked deep in thought, "Then we definitely need to investigate this Crystal broad, learn her motivation." She spoke matter-of-factually, looking down at her plate.

"Tara Thornton, sometimes I wish you'd never taken that Criminology course, but today, I think I'm glad. How do we proceed?" I dove back into my lunch, waiting to hear her plan of action.

By the time lunch was over, we had a plan in place. Amelia and Tara had volunteered to take the lead, since Crystal didn't know who they were, but she did know me. Of course, Jason knew them, but that shouldn't pose much of a problem. While they were conducting their "clandestine surveillance" (how is that different than stalking?), they might end up at the same venues, but such an occurrence wasn't so unusual. We'd all hung at the same bars for years anyway. The two girls had no problem having another excuse to party, let me tell you! I felt relieved to maybe find out more about the whole situation, but they were positively giddy at the prospect. They thought they'd have something to report by the end of the week.

When I got back to the office, I called Mama to fill her in on the plans for this weekend. She was excited to meet Eric's parents and get started with planning the wedding. I wanted to be just as excited, and I was sure as soon as I got some kind of handle on this Crystal thing I would be. She couldn't see a fake smile through the phone, but I tried to put that same smile in my voice. I didn't stay on the phone long, though, telling her I needed to get back to work, but actually not wanting to risk her detecting my worry.

I had to stay about thirty minutes late finishing the day's work, so Eric beat me home for a change. My heart soared at the thought of his waiting for me, especially when I remembered his last words to me this morning. I wasn't disappointed. As I had the night before, Eric had set up dinner on the patio table. Candles, plates, and chilling wine all were in place, waiting only for my return. He greeted me with open arms, lifting me off the floor and kissing me passionately.

"I missed you so much today, lover," he whispered close to my cheek, his eyes closed, "I'm glad you're home."

"I think I am too," I giggled. "You are in a good mood, better day at work?"

"No, but I know you'll take my mind off of it," he said, raising his eyebrow. "I've got supper ready, if you're hungry."

"I am, actually, a little. I can't believe it since I had such a big lunch, but anyway...Let me go change right quick, and I'll be back. Open the wine!" I commanded as I walked toward the bedroom, loosening clothing as I walked.

When I returned, Eric handed me a glass of wine before I even sat down. "Sookie, I called Jason today. We're meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"You are?" I sounded like a child who's been told her mother had called the teacher for a meeting.

"Just get a little more bonding time in, you know?" he looked at me from beneath lowered eyes.

"And to ask about Crystal?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'll try to be discreet, just interested, you know, not suspicious. I hope she is with him just because she likes him, but I want to know for sure." His face told me he was basically asking my blessing in this endeavor.

"I'm glad, Eric. We're probably both just being paranoid, but I told Tara and Ames about it today, and they are going to play detective, try to find out what they can about Crystal," I put my hand over his in a reassuring gesture, so he'd know we really were on the same page.

"You may be right, we're seeing something sinister that's not really there, but we've found such happiness, I don't want anything to fuck it up! Now let's eat, I've got plans for tonight—big plans!" he said with a wink.

He didn't have to ask me twice. I wanted to finish supper and get on to "dessert."


	20. Chapter 20

Perfect Valentine Chapter 20

A/N Two quick notes: gnrclln wanted details on "dessert," so we'll start there today! Hope it tickles your sweet tooth. Also, when looking back over my notes, I realized I had two characters named Russell. One is the ranch manager, now Edgington, in New York. Oops! Chalk it up to a senior moment! Anyway, I put in a sentence to try to clear that up. Hope you enjoy.

**EPOV**

One of the best things about living with Sookie was knowing she'd be there to help soothe the worries of the day when I got home. Since I had beaten her home this time, I decided to set up some more of the leftovers from Maria with candlelight and wine for our dinner. I wanted to have the rest of the evening to spend with my beautiful love. We needed to talk, and I desperately wanted her in my arms. Luckily she wasn't too late, and seemed as eager as I to get the meal over and get on with our evening plans. I decided to go ahead and mention the Jason/Crystal situation, since I didn't want to deal with the tension it might cause. As I'd hoped, she was perfectly in tune with my plans.

I brought the food to the table where the flickering flame illuminated Sookie's already smoldering eyes. She sipped her wine silently, looking into my face. The very sight of her was driving me wild. We ate, but not much. We picked at the delicious morsels, which we would normally devour, while gazing into each others' eyes. Finally I stated the obvious, "I think we should put this away until later. We both seem to have other things on our mind tonight."

"Good idea," she spoke, her voice low and husky. She gathered the food and plates, carrying them to the kitchen. I carried the wine and our glasses to the bedroom, where she joined me within minutes. Without speaking she began seductively removing her clothing, taking slow steps toward me as she did.

"Uhnn, Sookie, you're killing me," I moaned as I stood and watched, while what I really wanted to do was to rush to her and gather her up into my arms. When she stood as close as she could without touching me, I looked down into her upturned face. My hands seemed to tremble as I unbuttoned my shirt, trying to mimic her slow striptease, but lacking the patience. Sensing my dilemma, she placed her soft hands over mine, pacing my movements to prolong the moments of anticipation. Finally we stood, bare, facing each other. She moved into my willing embrace and stood on tiptoes for a kiss. Her mouth was soft, warm, and sweet from the wine. My tongue eagerly explored every inch, while my hands slipped down her back to cup her smooth, round hips, drawing her ever nearer to me.

Pulling away from our kiss, she whispered, as I groaned in protest, "Eric, I'm so turned on. It feels like our first time, except I already know how wonderful it's going to be. Make love to me, Eric."

"Anything for you," I replied, my voice sounding almost foreign to my ears. I certainly didn't plan to do anything but that for the next several hours. I gently turned, still holding her, and backed her slowly toward the bed, my eyes never leaving her face. I lifted her easily onto the downy comforter and climbed in beside her. My fingers explored her face, her lips, her neck, before moving to her perfectly formed breasts. Her back arched to encourage my touch. My mouth sought hers for another deep, passionate kiss before following my hand's previous journey. I was rewarded with a loud moan when I took her rosy bud into my mouth. Her hands wound through my hair holding me fast to her, as if I would have left in any case. Her skin felt silky and hot to the touch. She was on fire, on fire for me! How lucky could one man be? I placed a kiss just above her navel, and then moved my attentions lower. Sookie's hips bucked as soon as I approached the promised land. I knew how much she loved this, knew how much she wanted it right now, but I couldn't resist teasing her just a little longer. I moved to her inner thigh and began kissing and licking the satiny flesh there. I looked up to see her frown and heard her protestant groan at my delaying tactics. I couldn't suppress my laugh, but gave one last kiss before moving between her legs to satisfy her intense desire. "Sookie, I love you so much," I croaked before I extended my tongue to make contact with her most sensitive regions. She sucked in a huge breath. I think she tried to speak, maybe to tell me she loved me too, but nothing came out. I smiled up toward her face, but her eyes were closed, so she didn't see. I could tell she was close, so I redoubled my efforts and was rewarded with moans, and those thighs I'd so recently kissed clamping my head as the orgasm hit her. The effect it had on me was nearly as dramatic. If she were to touch me right now, I would come like some teenage boy on his first date. Not wanting that, I rolled over, sat up and retrieved our wine glasses from the night stand. When I looked down at Sookie, she still looked completely blissed out, so I set the glasses back down, and smoothed her hair from her forehead, "You okay, baby?"

"Mmm, yeah, more than okay. That was intense, Eric, I don't think I ever...," she spoke quietly.

"It was, wasn't it? For me too. But I think we need a little break. Want some wine?" I asked, still running my hands soothingly over her face.

"Uh huh, I think I need it, especially if I'm expected to be as spectacular as you just were," she said, finally opening her eyes and looking as if she might actually recover. I helped her sit up and handed her a glass of wine. We sipped in silence for a few minutes, our eyes locked. Unbelievably, it felt like something important was happening here. I wondered just how far down this well of love went, since I seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into it.

I poured us each a glass of wine. As we sipped, our eyes were locked on each other. Sookie placed her glass on her bedside table and moved closer to me. Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on my chest. I put away my own wine glass and slid down in the bed. Sookie trailed kisses down my body until she arrived at her destination. She proceeded to kiss, lick, caress, and suck every inch. I know if we hadn't been in a house with a spacious yard separating us from the neighbors, they would have heard my moans and cries. Damn, this girl was good! When my satisfaction had been met, Sookie moved back up to my side. I kissed her deeply and whispered, "I don't think I 'ever,' either, baby. That was amazing!"

She snuggled comfortably into my shoulder, and the next thing I knew, the radio was playing. I couldn't believe we'd fallen asleep and hadn't woken all night. We were still entangled, and sticky from last night's amusements. Then I remembered I needed to talk to Sookie before we left for work today.

I smoothed the hair from her face, and smiled down at her, "Good morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel loved, Eric, that's how I feel," she said as she pulled me down for a kiss.

"Good, then my plan is working!" I teased. "I need to talk to you about something before we get moving this morning. I was going to tell you last night, but you distracted me!" I smiled widely, "Thanks for that, by the way. Anyway, I'm going to have to go talk to Russell about some problems he's having. I leave tomorrow morning, but I should be back by the weekend."

"Russell? Is something wrong at the ranch?" Sookie asked earnestly.

"Oh, no, sorry to confuse you. I meant Russell Edgington, our guy in New York. I have to fly up there and help him with a personnel issue," I explained.

"New York, huh?" she seemed curious, "sounds more like fun than work."

"Trust me, if Edgington is involved, it won't be fun! Besides, like I said, I won't be gone long. I'll miss you though," I kissed her again before getting out of bed. "Want to take a shower with me?"

"Hell, yeah!" she answered, hopping up and racing ahead of me to the bathroom.

An hour later, we were saying good bye. She reminded me to call or text if I learned anything interesting from Jason at lunch. I promised I would. Our parting kiss was long and passionate, not the kind you want to walk away from, but we reluctantly did.

**SPOV**

I was practically worthless at work. To keep myself from worrying about the whole Crystal thing, and being depressed over Eric going to New York tomorrow, I replayed our fabulous night. Not conducive to serious production, I must say. By lunch time, I was a mess, hot and bothered as well as jumpy about Eric's meeting with Jason. I had to do something! I decided to go out and do some shopping instead of sitting in the break room, continuing my line of thought from the morning. As I strolled down the street, I looked in all the windows, but just didn't really feel like going in any shops. Finally, I turned around and walked back to the office. The exercise did help get me into a little bit better frame of mind. I picked up the pile of work I'd ignored this morning and dove in. After about an hour, I heard my phone buzz. I had a text from Eric: CALL ME

I should have kept working, considering the size of the stack in front of me, but I couldn't wait to find out the news from his meeting. He answered on the first ring, "Sookie, I wasn't sure if you could take a call right now. That's why I texted. Anyway, I'm on my way back to the office. I've got some information for you to pass on to Tara and Amelia."

"Good, what'd you get?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Well, it may not be much, but Jason and Crystal are going out to Joe T. Garcia's tonight. He asked us to join them, but I begged off because of my early flight. I thought Tara and Ames might 'show up' there, and learn something. What do you think?" he explained.

"I'll let them know. Anything else interesting?"

"They met in a bar. She approached him, which I gather is not unusual for Jason. They've only been dating a couple of weeks, but Crystal started asking to meet his family almost immediately. Those last two things get me a little suspicious," he said.

"Me too," I agreed, "but, it is pretty weak, as far as evidence goes. I'll call my girls. Tara wouldn't pass up a chance at one of Joe T's margaritas anyway, so they'll probably be game. I'd better go, so I can make the calls and then get a little work done. I've been very distracted today!"

"I don't think there's really much to worry about here, Sookie, just more of an annoyance, I'd say."

"Oh, it's not just that. I'm not looking forward to your being gone, plus I've been reliving last night," I lowered my voice, even though no one could have heard me. "I had to walk of my excess 'energy' at lunch just to make it through the day."

He laughed heartily, "Next time, come see me. We'll have a little 'afternoon delight,' as they say."

"Eric, you're terrible! And I love it! We'll do that next time, I promise! Now, let me get busy." I hung up and pressed the speed dial for Tara. It went to voice mail, so I left her a message about Jason and Crystal's plans. Then I called Amelia and talked to her briefly about the planned dinner. She was not just willing, but excited about the spy mission. My girls were going to come through, just like I knew they would. I made myself focus on the unfinished tasks on my desk. I didn't really want to work late today, since Eric would be leaving in the morning.

We arrived home within minutes of each other. Eric decided to grill some steaks, and leave the rest of Maria's care package for me to eat while he was away. I found a nice bottle of wine, and took it with glasses out to the patio as he worked at the grill. It was another beautiful night, so we stayed outside for our meal, and continued to sit on the patio until the hour grew late.

"I'd better go pack, sweetheart, even though I'd rather stay here with you," Eric said softly

"I'll clean up the dishes, then help you," I answered, reluctant to go in as well.

After we'd finished the packing, which didn't take long, we sat down on the couch to enjoy each others' company for a little while longer. My phone rang. Since it was rather late, I figured it was Tara or Amelia, so I looked at Eric with a question in my eyes. "Go ahead, answer it," he said with a little laugh.

"It's Tara," I told him before pressing the green button to answer, "Hi, Tara, did ya'll see Jason and Crystal?" I asked her immediately.

"Yeah, Jason invited us to join them at the table, so we did. He told us he'd invited you and Eric, but ya'll couldn't make it. Anyway, that chick is weird! There's definitely something going on. She asked if we knew Eric, how well we knew him, did we like him, all kinds of stuff. Oh, and she invited us to join her tomorrow evening for ladies night at Cowboys. You know Ames was all over that!" Tara was talking a mile a minute. Must have had more than one margarita!

I laughed, "No doubt! Guess ya'll might even learn more then, huh?"

"Yeah, inscrutable this gal is not! Especially if we get a few drinks in her, and you know we will!" Tara gushed. "I hope to have a scoop for you this time tomorrow. Until then, hold on to your man tight, girl, something is definitely afoot!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" I said just as she hung up. I relayed the news to Eric, who pulled me into his lap.

"Try not to worry about this girl, Sookie. I swear to you I've told you the truth about Marla, and if Crystal is interested in me, she's delusional. You are the only one I'll ever look at again," he spoke seriously. "I hate leaving you, even for a night, while this is going on. Just promise me you'll try to put it out of your mind."

"I'll do my best, Eric. You know I trust you. I believe your side of the story, no matter what anyone else says, and I know I have no competition for your love. You make that clear to me every single day," I replied, placing my hands on his face to be sure he knew how serious I was being.

"That's my girl," he said. "Now, let's go to bed. The airport van is picking me up at eight."

Facing our first night apart since Eric had moved in, we gravitated immediately to each others' arms when we climbed into bed. While not as intense as the night before, our lovemaking was nevertheless just as satisfying, just as much a confirmation of our love for each other. We slept again in a warm embrace, which I knew I'd miss tomorrow night.

The next morning, when the van arrived, Eric took me in his arms, "I wish I could take you with me, but I'll be busy the whole time. Besides, I'll have more incentive to get the job done quickly, so I can hurry back home to you. I love you, Sookie, remember that."

I blinked back tears, which made me so mad, because he was only going on a quick trip, not shipping out, "I love you, too, Eric. Be safe, and call me when you can."

"I will, you know I will. See you soon," he whispered, placing a kiss on my lips.

Closing the door behind him, I leaned against it, giving in to the tears. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I said out loud to myself. I knew I had nothing to worry about with Eric. He had no interest in anyone else, he flew places all the time for business, he'd be staying in his family's apartment, everything was perfectly fine. Still, I was going to miss him, and hated myself for feeling like such a clinger. It wasn't as though I had no life outside our relationship. I was strong, and I'd be fine. I went back to the bathroom to wash my face again, and get ready for the day.

When I got to work, I threw myself into it, unlike yesterday. I was determined not to dwell on the various "problems" I had on my mind. After all, as Eric had tried to tell me, they probably weren't really problems anyway. He called when he landed in New York, "Hi, baby, I miss you already. The weather is crappy here, cold and wet."

"Serves you right for leaving me!" I teased. "Just kidding, I've been getting a lot of work done today, keeping my mind occupied. Let me know how your day goes."

"I will. I'll call when I get to the apartment if it's not too late," he said.

"Call anyway, no matter what time it is," I answered, "I have to tell you 'good night,' or I won't be able to sleep."

"Okay, but remember you asked for it," he laughed. "Seriously, it shouldn't really be late. Gotta find the driver they've sent for me, so I'll talk to you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I sounded chipper, whether I felt it or not.

Going home to an empty house, knowing Eric wouldn't be joining me later, was hard, but I ate delicious leftovers, turned on the television, and actually sort of enjoyed being alone for awhile. When the phone rang, I grabbed it, wanting to hear what Eric had to say, but it was Tara. "Hey, girl, you learn anything?"

"Did I! Are you sitting down?" she spoke into the phone. I could hear the music and loud voices of one of the busiest clubs in town, in spite of the fact of Tara cupping the receiver with her hand.

"What is it, Tara? Spill!" I communicated my frustration.

"Crystal knows Bill. He just came in, and she excused herself to go to the Ladies', but instead, went straight to him! They are talking now. He has her arm in a death grip. Oh, shit, here she comes. Call you later." Her phone clicked.

I held mine out and just stared at it. What the fuck is going on?


	21. Chapter 21

Perfect Valentine Chapter 21

**SPOV**

As I held my phone, starring at it in utter confusion, it rang. I let out a scream! It was Eric. When I answered, he was worried, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I'm sorry. Tara just called. She's at Cowboy's with Amelia and Crystal. You're never going to believe this—Crystal knows Bill! They have their heads together about something!" I told him, before even asking how his day went.

"Well, I didn't expect that!" he answered. "Wonder what it's all about. I don't like it, I'll tell you that much."

"I know, me neither, but tell me about your meeting. When will you get to come home?" I tried to focus on his problem, rather than mine.

"Excruciating, but productive. I have a little more to take care of in the morning, but I've got a flight out at one," he answered.

"Oh, good, I was so afraid you would have to stay and miss the meeting with our parents Saturday night," I said, wanting to keep the conversation away from the new Bill revelation.

"I'd never miss that, Sookie, even if I had to fly right back Sunday. I'm looking forward to it. Are you okay, though? Make sure the house is locked up tight," concern filled his voice.

"I'll be okay. I've already locked the doors, and, if it'll ease your mind, I'll pull the shotgun out of the closet before I go to bed!" I teasingly replied.

"Hopefully that won't be necessary, but do whatever it takes to make yourself feel safe. Wish I were there for you," he lowered his voice as he spoke the last sentence, causing me to ache for the same thing.

"Mmm, me too, for a lot of reasons," I answered sincerely.

"Go to bed now, get some rest. I'll call you in the morning, and see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you, Sookie."

"Love you too. Can't wait to see you," I whispered before disconnecting.

I decided his idea was a good one. I would go to bed now, try to rest. First, I sent Tara a text message: OFF TO BED. ANY MORE NEWS?

I went to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. Before I was finished my phone buzzed:

TARA: NOT YET. WILL CALL AM. NITE

I sighed. Although I didn't figure Tara and Amelia had had time to ply Crystal with enough alcohol to loosen her lips, I had hoped. I'd just have to wait until morning to find out any details they might learn. I walked back to the bedroom to retire. I'd hardly worn pajamas or a gown since Eric moved in. There just wasn't much reason for it, since it usually ended up on the floor or under the covers within minutes. I opened my drawer to pick something out to sleep in tonight. My fingers slid lovingly over the slip Eric had given me on Valentine's Day. I picked it up. Wearing it might bring me comfort, pleasant dreams of our lovely evening together. In the end, I put the garment back, went back to the bathroom, and rummaged in the hamper for the t shirt Eric had worn yesterday. I sniffed deeply. Just as I'd hoped, it still carried his scent, manly with just a hint of his subtle cologne. I pulled it over my head, and walked back to climb into bed. I wrapped my arms around my body, hugging tightly, hoping to fool myself into thinking Eric held me. Amazingly, I fell right to sleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning, I automatically reached for Eric. When I didn't find him, I opened one eye and listened for the shower. Not hearing it, I sat up. It wasn't until then it came to me that Eric wasn't home this morning. He was still in New York. I sighed and put my feet on the floor, reluctantly starting my day. After my shower I headed to the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. Before I could take a second sip, my phone rang. It was Eric, "Good morning, beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"Better than I thought I would. I forgot how nice it is to have the whole bed to myself!" I teased, knowing he'd be put at ease by a light tone.

"Well, maybe I should leave you alone more often, then," he replied, and I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare! I only slept so well because I wore your shirt," I told him giggling. "You at work already?"

"Just got here. I can't wait to get through and get home to you," he lowered his voice, sending chills down my body.

"I miss you too, Eric. It's just too lonely without you here." Before I could say anything else, he explained that he needed to finish up, told me he loved me, and would be home this evening. I sadly hung up, wishing the day would pass at record speed. I was dying to call Tara or Amelia, but knew they wouldn't be moving too fast this early, considering what they did last night. I'd wait until I got to work.

After I'd arrived at the office and taken a minute to map out my day, I pulled out my phone. Taking only a second to decide which friend to call, I pushed Tara's number. Knowing Amelia, if she were even moving around at this hour, she would be hardly coherent. Tara, on the other hand, was always careful to moderate her weeknight partying. She was definitely the better bet this early in the morning.

"Wondered how long you'd wait to call," Tara giggled as she answered, "surprised you could wait past sun up!"

"Shut up and give me the scoop, Tara! What'd you find out?" I demanded.

"Ok, here it is. Bill met that girl Eric told you about, Marla, was it? Anyway, through conversation he found out her history with Eric. Of course, I think she painted him as the bad guy, but whatever. Crystal was still the hanger-on, I guess, and Bill recruited her to seduce Jason to get information on you and Eric. Guess he's still carrying a torch after all." After hearing no reply, she continued, "Sook, you there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, just, I can't believe even he'd stoop this far," I spoke barely above a whisper. "Poor Jason, he thinks he loves Crystal, and I guess he's just a pawn in another of Bill's sleazy games."

"What are you going to do now?" Tara asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll tell Eric what's going on, ask his advice. Tara, thanks for doing this. You and Ames are the best!" I said, knowing we both needed to get off the phone and get started on work.

"No prob, girl, you know we were glad to do it. Talk to you later, ok? I got to get busy."

"Definitely! Have a good day," I said and hung up. Staring at the pile of work on the desk in front of me, I sighed, and pushed the whole Crystal/Bill/Marla problem to the back of my mind.

**EPOV**

Thankfully, I was able to get into the office, finish up the last minute details, and get out. I was anxious to get back home. There was one stop I wanted to make first, though. I instructed the driver to take me to Cartier's before going to the airport. I wanted something special to present to Sookie when I got home. Something to show her how much I cherished her. After only a few minutes' browsing, I found it, a beautiful gold bracelet with three gold intertwined knots. The saleslady explained that the knots symbolized love, friendship, and fidelity, so this was, indeed, perfect. I handed her my credit card and asked her to gift wrap it. Two hours later, I was on the plane, eagerly awaiting my reunion with Sookie.

At the airport I found the courtesy van for downtown, and took it to the office. I filled Dad in on the details of the trip. Russell refused to compromise, which was expected, but the employee had readily agreed to a transfer to our LA branch, where we needed some help anyway. He admitted he could use a change of scenery, which may have only meant he didn't want to be around Edgington anymore, which I could totally identify with, so all was well. Dad complimented me on a job well-done, and, even though this was happening with some frequency now, I was still somewhat surprised, but quite pleased, I must say. Finally I was able to retreat to my office and give Sookie a call. "Hi, baby, I'm home, well, at the office actually, but back in Ft. Worth, anyway."

"Eric, I'm so glad to hear your voice. When can you get off?" Sookie fairly gushed into the phone.

"Whenever you can get over here to pick me up. I found a satisfactory solution to New York's problem, so Dad's in a good mood," I chuckled into the receiver.

"Great! I've got one more thing to do, so I'll be there in...umm...an hour? How's that?" Sookie was looking through papers as she spoke. I could hear the rustling through the phone.

"Well, it may just be the longest hour of my life, but, yeah, that's great," I said, lowering my voice to the sexy tone she likes so well.

"Ooo, you're giving me chills, Eric! I'll hurry, promise!" she said as she hung up.

I have to admit I was feeling a little aroused myself. I couldn't wait to see Sookie, to hold her in my arms, to kiss her, and … Oh, damn, I needed a diversion. I opened my email and read a few boring memos and such. There was really not much there to keep my attention. Finally I wandered out to the break room for a cup of stale, end-of-the-workday coffee, and hopefully find someone to talk to for a few minutes. Dad had already left for the weekend, so there were random employees loitering, talking about their plans for the next two days. When they started to disperse, I put them at ease, "Relax, I was just looking for some company while I wait for Sookie to pick me up." They resumed their banter, including me to the point of asking if I had big plans for the weekend. "Huge plans," I told them. "We are getting the two families together for the first time. Going to start planning the wedding. Oh, and I picked up a little something for Sookie in New York. Kinda looking forward to her reaction." Even though they tried to hide them from me, I saw smiles and nods among the women, eyebrow raises and elbow nudges among the men. I guess I should have felt a bit embarrassed, but I just felt proud, proud to have Sookie, proud to be the kind of fiance who bought gifts on occasion, and proud to be a part of the group around me. A text from my love arrived at just that moment. She was downstairs. "What say we call it a week?" I offered to claps and 'hell, yeahs.' We all quickly gathered our things and left.

When I spied Sookie's trusty old car, I swear my heart did a flip. I fought the urge to run through the parking garage, but didn't waste any time making my way to her. She got out of the car to let me drive, so I was able to take her in my arms and spin her around before planting an enormous kiss on her half-open mouth. "Whoa," she laughed, "hello to you too!"

"Sorry, just couldn't wait. I've really missed you," I said gazing longingly at her face.

"Well, I think maybe we should get straight home, then, before we give the whole office complex a show," she nodded her head to a crowd of a dozen or more employees who had witnessed our display of affection.

"Good idea!" I winked, walking around to the passenger side to open her door and throw my bag in the back seat. To the assembled, I waved, "Show's over, folks. Have a great weekend!"

On the way home I asked Sookie about Tara and Amelia's evening with Crystal. She gave me the news. That bastard Bill was having Crystal spy on us! I was seriously going to have to kick this guy's ass. He just didn't want to disappear. I assured her we'd formulate a plan for dealing with it, but suggested we wait until after Saturday night, not wanting it to interfere with the get together we had planned with the parents. She was cool with that, so I was free to begin fantasizing about showing her how much I'd missed her.

"Hungry?" Sookie asked as soon as we got in the door.

"Only for you," was my response as I dropped my bag in the entry hall and pulled her to me.

My hands woven in her hair, I held her head back and placed my mouth on hers. I was desperate for her touch, and couldn't hold back. My tongue invaded her open mouth as I moved one hand down her back, circling her slender waist and dragging her as close as I could. She moaned when she felt the evidence of my need. She gave my chest a gentle shove, pushing me further into the house. I held fast to her, but let her guide me on a path toward the couch. She pushed me down, and climbed astraddle my lap. Now my head fell back against the soft fabric, her hands captured my face, and she attacked my lips with a fervor to match my own. My hands were on her hips, which were moving against me rhythmically. I groaned helplessly. Out of necessity I broke the kiss, and pushed Sookie off my lap. The pout she gave was a thing of beauty, indeed. Without a word, I began removing my clothes. Taking the hint, she did the same. When all our garments formed a pile on the living room rug, I pulled her back to her previous position. After a short time of kissing and grinding against each other, I lifted her effortlessly, placing her center atop my raging erection. Slowly I guided her down, as we both moaned in pleasure. Our eyes stared unblinkingly into each others' as we moved steadily, then with more urgency. Her peak came first, seconds before my own. She collapsed against me, her head on my shoulder, her lips placing small kisses on my neck. "Sookie, I missed you so much. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you."

"Thank you for loving me, Eric, I don't think I could live without it now. I love you too," she whispered against my neck. We moved to the bed and made love again before getting up to fix a light supper. A few glasses of wine later, we were back between the sheets, so glad to be back together.

Saturday was a day spent enjoying all facets of our relationship. We stayed in bed until nearly noon, making good use of the time. We puttered about the house, talked about the coming evening, and grazed on whatever we could find.

When it was nearly time to leave for my parents' home, Sookie stood before me in a black silk blouse and charcoal-gray pants. "Think this looks okay?" she asked, her self-consciousness making itself known again.

I stroked my chin, looked her up and down, then said, "I don't know, it's missing something. Let me see..." The look on her face was priceless. Of course she expected me to give my standard, "You look beautiful" answer. Finally I continued, "I know, wait here." I went to the closet where I had stuffed my, as yet unpacked, bag. Pulling the wrapped box from it, I turned back to Sookie and said, "Try this."

She stood with her mouth agape, "Eric, what did you do?" My answer was a shrug. "I hope you didn't spend a bunch of money," she said, but the enthusiasm with which she tore into the wrapping told a different story. When she at last opened the box containing the bracelet, she gasped, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Eric. Thank you, thank you." I helped her put it on her wrist and happily accepted her expressions of appreciation.

"Now, you look gorgeous!" I told her, as I held her close while she held up her arm to admire the new trinket. "Let's not keep our folks waiting."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Readers, if anyone is still around, I'm sorry for the long delay in updating. My muse abandoned me for awhile, but we are back on speaking terms, so maybe things are back to normal. Here's a short chapter to get us back on track. Hope you enjoy.

Perfect Valentine's Day Chapter 22

**SPOV**

As much as I was looking forward to our parents finally getting to know each other, and to start planning our wedding, I could feel the butterflies starting to spread their wings in my stomach as Eric turned the Corvette on to his parents' street. What if they didn't get along? "Impossible!" I told myself. What if we all had completely different ideas about what the wedding should be? "Won't happen, but if it does, we'll compromise," I chastised again. Meanwhile my teeth worked at my bottom lip relentlessly.

"Sookie, I hope you brought your lipstick, because you've managed to chew all of it off in the last two miles. What the hell's the matter?" Eric asked from his position in the driver's seat. I hadn't known he'd been watching me so closely.

"Dunno, just getting a case of the nerves, I guess. I don't want anything to go wrong," I answered earnestly, while digging in my purse for lipstick.

"What could possibly...never mind, Sookie, just relax. They're going to get along great, we're going to plan a wonderful wedding, and before you know it, we'll be blissfully married." His big hand massaged my neck as he spoke soothingly, although I suspected sarcasm was just below the surface.

When we pulled in the driveway we noticed my parents had already arrived. I guess we'd find out soon enough how the first meeting went. Approaching the door, we stopped and looked at each other with wide grins. We could hear raucous laughter from within the house. One less worry.

Eric opened the door wide, and ushered me in before him. "Sounds like you started the party without us," he boomed, in order to be heard.

Cries of "Eric, Sookie!" or "Sookie, Eric!" spilled from each beaming face. We were welcomed with opened arms all around before Eric's dad headed back to the bar pouring drinks for us and refills for the rest of them.

"Looks like ya'll are getting on okay," I spoke softly to our mothers as Eric and my dad joined Lars at the bar.

"Wonderfully!" Mama answered.

"As if we'd known each other for years!" Inge chimed in. "This is going to be the happiest family ever, I can just feel it!" She put one arm around me, and the other around Mama, drawing us both close.

I heard a collective groan from the bar area, and began a string of giggles that quickly spread to the other women. We settled on the couch together as the men took assorted chairs in the plush living room, and talked quietly as we finished our drinks. Then dinner was served.

As we ate, complimenting the chef throughout the elegant meal, we brainstormed about ideas for the wedding. Many couples were opting for destination weddings these days, to the Caribbean, Greece, and so on, but I knew too many of my friends wouldn't be able to afford such a trip, and wouldn't accept our footing the bill for their flight and accommodations. We discussed a garden wedding, which I had often thought I'd like, but Texas weather was so unpredictable in the spring, not that we could plan anything on such short notice, and was predictably hot in the summer, so we dismissed that idea too. Finally we decided to investigate local venues that would meet our needs, and my parents' budget. I knew full well Eric or his parents would gladly pitch in, but I felt, as a matter of pride, my family should pay for the wedding. I'd gladly let the Northmans go overboard on the rehearsal dinner, and the honeymoon if they liked, but the wedding would be a Stackhouse Production.

Next on the agenda was setting the date. Eric was adamant that we marry before the year was out, so we had only to work around other plans. My family was very flexible, but the Northmans had business trips and vacations already set up that required putting the wedding off until fall. We finally decided on late September, and I was very pleased with that, though Eric pouted a bit at the long wait. He just didn't realize how much goes into planning the perfect wedding. I promised myself I wasn't going to turn into Bridezilla, but I was only going to do this once, so I wanted it to be everything I dreamed.

After dinner the usual segregation of the sexes occurred. Mama, Inge and I went back to the living room, while Eric, Daddy and Lars took the den. Talk of the wedding plans died down quickly, and the conversation became more of a "getting-to-know-you" session. My heart warmed with every smile, laugh, and sigh passing between the two women in the room with me. This was going to be a happy family.

**EPOV**

I was pleased and proud at how well our parents were getting along. The talk of wedding plans was a different matter. If I'd really been given the option, I'd have said, "Let's go to the courthouse tomorrow morning." But weddings are for brides, and I would do anything to make Sookie the happiest bride around. I hated the thought of waiting until September, but again, accommodations had to made for schedules and planning time. I'll just have to satisfy myself with spending every possible minute with Sookie, married or not.

After dinner we men retreated to the den for drinks, cigars, and bonding time. Dad and Corbett had no trouble at all falling into conversation about the ranch and its hunting and fishing opportunities. A fishing trip was tentatively planned for next weekend, weather permitting. We also talked a little about cars, although Corbett definitely had the advantage there. Then the thorny question about business holdings came up. I cringed thinking Dad would go too far one way or the other, being either too aloof and secretive, or boasting about the size of his "empire." Luckily, he surprised me, giving just enough detail to assure Mr. Stackhouse that Sookie would be well taken care of, without sounding like he thought we were too good for the likes of her. In fact, he mentioned, for the first time, an idea he said he'd been mulling over. He thought we should bring Sookie into the business, beginning in a position similar to the one she held now in Sophie Anne's office, and eventually working into an executive position. As I had just taken a sip of my brandy, I sputtered a bit, being taken by surprise by Dad's revelation.

"You okay, son?" he asked with a smirk. "I know I haven't mentioned this to you before, but to be honest I've been thinking about it since I met Sookie. She's Northman material for sure."

"Just surprised," I choked out, wiping my mouth with a cocktail napkin, "I'd be happy as hell to have Sookie working in the office with me."

Chuckling, Corbett eyed his snifter as he said, "Now don't you two go counting your chickens before they're hatched. I know my Sookie, and she might take a bit of persuading to leave the job she's working at now. She likes it, for one thing, and for another she's loyal, almost to a fault." With that he finished the amber liquid in one gulp, and added, "Won't hurt to ask her, though. She might surprise me. Been known to happen."

"Well, either way, she's a Northman now, no matter where she draws her pay," Dad said, refilling our glasses and lifting his in a toast. We clinked, drank up, and knew the evening was at a close. Shaking hands and slapping backs ensued as we walked out into the living room, where the women were wiping tears from their cheeks after sharing some story of Sookie's or my childhood, no doubt. They were smiling, so, at least it was a happy memory.

Sookie's eyes caught mine as I entered the room. She rose and walked to me, rising to her toes for a chaste kiss. "Oh, Eric, we've had a wonderful time visiting. I'm so happy," she gushed.

"We men had a nice chat too," Dad replied, placing a hand on my shoulder and one on Sookie's. He winked at me, and then, removing his hand from Sookie's back, placed a finger to his lips. So he wanted to be the one to approach her about the job, I gathered.

Mom and Michelle stood then and joined us. "Thank you for having us into your beautiful home," Michelle said, stepping close to hug Mom. Dad insisted on a hug too, while Mom hugged Corbett. Sookie looked up into my face and we smiled widely again.

"I'll give you a call midweek, Corbett," Dad said, "get that tackle box dusted off."

"Oh, I feel another family gathering coming on," Mom beamed, "should I give Maria a call?"

"Hold off a couple of days, okay," Dad laughed, "nothing's set in stone yet."

"It sounds like fun, though," Michelle chimed in, "Sookie's told us how great the place is."

Sookie and I just stood outside the circle, feeling like the kids at the grown-ups' party. Finally I said, "Well, folks, I think Sookie and I will head home. You four don't need us anymore, do you?" That snapped them to attention, and they moved toward us for good-bye hugs and handshakes. Five minutes later we were finally alone in the car. "Whew," I breathed.

"Yeah, whew," Sookie agreed.

**SPOV**

I couldn't have been more pleased. The evening had gone remarkably well. We had a direction for wedding plans, and our parents got along famously. I hummed softly as I looked out the window on the drive home.

"I told you," Eric finally said gently, not a trace of sarcasm in his voice, "they got along great. You were worried for nothing."

I answered with a shrug and a smile, reaching to pat his arm. The rest of the trip passed in silence, but a feeling of contentment permeated the air in the car. When we pulled into the driveway, Eric turned to me and placed his hand lovingly on my cheek. His thumb gently stroked my chin and brushed my lips. No words were uttered, none were necessary. We both understood the meaning behind the gesture.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Thanks, everyone, for the hearty welcome back. I love to respond to individual reviews, but FF isn't sending them to me in emails anymore, so please accept this group hug. Someone mentioned the time line, which has been on my mind lately. Remember this story started on Valentine's Day, a year ago! Story-wise, though, it's only a month or so later. I will likely be accelerating the pace a little, don't want Eric to get too impatient! LOL

Perfect Valentine Chapter 23

**SPOV**

Sunday morning was spent in bed, kissing, caressing, and loving each other. We had a quiet conversation about the evening before and the upcoming wedding plans. I made sure Eric knew that I would welcome any input from him, what he'd like, where the ceremony might be held, and so on. He just smiled, kept plying me with kisses, and listened as I outlined some of the things I had in mind. If he were merely feigning interest, he should win an Oscar, because I was convinced he actually was paying attention. The only complaint he expressed was having to wait so long. I tried to soothe his pain, "Eric, you know as far as I'm concerned we are as good as married now. We are committed to each other, and nothing will change that. We don't really need a piece of paper or words repeated in public to confirm our relationship."

He made a face and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, my phone rang. It was Mama, so I answered. "Sookie, how are you two this morning? Your daddy and I are still just so happy after last night. I can't tell you how pleased we are with Eric's family. They are such nice people. Anyway, the reason I called was to ask if you and Eric were planning on coming to dinner tonight. Jason called and he's bringing some new girl over. He sounded so excited, I can't help feeling hopeful."

I winced at her words, but tried to sound flippant, "Oh, Mama, you know Jase, it's probably just another fling. We'll be there, though. Wouldn't want to miss it." After I hung up, I turned to Eric to explain, "Looks like Jason is taking Crystal to Mama and Daddy's tonight. Guess we'd better be there. What do you think?"

He glared at me for a minute, got out of bed, and said, "I think I need to talk to Jason. Oh, and if you want a reason for us to have a piece of paper and a public declaration, people like Crystal and Bill would be that reason. Maybe they'll believe we are really together if we were officially married." He held his hand out for me to take as he helped me from the bed, "Let's get dressed and go out for something to eat."

I hated that the peaceful morning we'd spent was ruined, but was assured Eric wasn't upset with me. He apologized for sounding so snippy, "Personally, I don't give a shit about Crystal, or Bill, but I won't abide either of them hurting you or Jason with their petty jealousies. I will do my best to warn Jason without pissing him off, then we'll figure out how to confront Crystal."

We spent a quiet afternoon, and arrived at my parents' house before Jason, for which I was grateful. At a glance I could see just how much hope Mama was pinning on Crystal being the one. The house was always neat and clean, but tonight, there were added touches of fresh flowers in the living room and on the dining table, which was set with the good china. She beamed at me. I just looked at her with as blank an expression as I could manage. I looked at Daddy, and he rolled his eyes. That was it, I burst out laughing. He joined me, as Eric put a comforting arm around Mama's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mama," I gasped between fits of giggles, "everything is beautiful. I just think maybe you're getting a little ahead of yourself here. You know Jason." I stepped over and hugged her, hoping I hadn't hurt her feelings.

"How do you know this wasn't for you?" she asked, nose in the air.

"Oh, Mama, please! What can I help you with in the kitchen?" I started walking in that direction, still chuckling softly. Daddy and Eric were greeting each other, and moving away from any fray to continue between us. Before we got to the kitchen, we heard Jason's truck pull into the driveway. Mama took off her apron, fluffed her hair, and headed back into the living room. I followed, and went to stand next to Eric.

Jason made the introductions, which were greeted by smiles all around. Eric and I stood in the background, his arm holding me close. Jason and Crystal approached us and acted like long lost friends. Jason hugged me and shook Eric's hand, while Crystal hugged each of us tightly. As soon as she released him, Eric reached for me again. I looked up at him, smiled sweetly, and said, "Now, hon, you know I need to get back to the kitchen. The salad still needs tossing." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face at my sarcasm, but turned so that only I could see it.

"Run along, girls," Daddy said. "We men are going to the garage anyway. I've got some progress to show them."

"What'd you get done, Dad?" Jason asked.

"Well, come on and I'll show you," he answered. "Eric, grab us some beers."

Crystal was still holding to Jason's arm when Mama said, "Crystal, why don't you come on with Sookie and me to the kitchen. We can get to know each other better."

Crystal chewed her bottom lip and said, "Um, I think I'll just go to the garage with Er.., I mean with Jason, if that's okay." She batted her eyelashes at Jason, I swear she did, and slipped her other arm around the one she already held.

"Oh, okay, then. We'll call you when we have everything's ready," Mama smiled. When they'd exited the back door, she added, "I guess she's just shy around people she doesn't know."

"Sure, Mama, that's probably it," I mumbled, not even bothering to hide my animosity.

"Now, Sookie, I didn't raise you to judge people before you know them, and I won't have you doing that with this girl. Grown or not, you will not act this way in my home."

"Yes, Mama," I answered through gritted teeth, as I tore into the head of lettuce.

**EPOV**

I was glad Corbett had suggested I get some beers to take to the garage, because I, for one, was going to need one. I had navigated the mine field of Alcide and Debbie's toxic relationship long enough to know how hazardous it could be. On the one hand you want to protect your buddy, but on the other, you don't want to question his ability to make decisions for himself. I was kicking myself mentally for even thinking of getting involved in another such disaster-waiting-to-happen scenario. If this one blew up in my face, it could be even worse. Jason was Sookie's brother, for God's sake. He'd be a part of my life from now on. When the others came into the kitchen behind me, things got unbelievably worse. Crystal was going with us to the garage instead of staying with Sookie and her mother. Now I wouldn't be able to ask Jason questions or drop subtle hints of our concerns.

As Corbett showed us his prized restoration, and discussed his new finds, I took big gulps of the cold beer. I heard Crystal giggle and looked around at her. "Gee, I wish you'd brought a beer for me. It must be awful good the way you're chugging it, Eric," she said with a wide smile and blinking eyes. I'm sure I blushed.

"Well, here," Corbett came to the rescue, "there's beer right here in the 'fridge. May not be quite as cold, but it's not that hot tonight anyway, huh?" I was situated between him and Crystal, so he retrieved the beer, handed it to me, and I handed it to her. Her fingers lingered on mine before she gripped the bottle securely enough for me to pull away.

I quickly turned around to see Corbett had noticed. I made a face that I hoped he knew meant, "Yeah, she did that." It was going to be a long evening. Corbett handed me another brew from the refrigerator, and bent back over the open hood of the Impala with Jason.

I took a few steps and joined them. Crystal sidled up right next to me, smiled up at Corbett, then at Jason, and started pointing at various parts of the engine and asking questions. Corbett and I backed away, letting Jason field her queries. We began a quiet conversation about the previous evening, keeping one eye on the "happy" couple as we chatted. When Jason straightened and moved to join us, Corbett, slapped me on the back and said, "We'll talk more later, okay, Eric? Let's go back to the house. I'll bet supper's ready by now."

Sure enough, we met Sookie on our way back in. "Ya'll must be psychic," she teased, "or hungry."

"Hungry, for sure!" Jason boomed, "Can't wait to dive into some of Mom's home cookin'." I held the door for the others to go in ahead of Sookie and me.

"Bad?" she whispered. I just gave a tilt of my head in answer. I knew she'd catch my drift.

Crystal was hardly better behaved during dinner. She answered questions from the Stackhouses without elaboration, and focused more on asking Sookie or me about our lives and our wedding plans. Her inflections and mannerisms were decidedly flirtatious, especially when she addressed me directly. I was embarrassed, and guessed Sookie was too, but Jason seemed oblivious. He ate as if it had been a week since his last meal, laughed at times, and commented briefly on occasion. At every turn Sookie and I both tried to get the conversation off of us, but she consistently brought it back. Corbett's face was an open book. He was flummoxed at the girl's behavior.

Finally, Michelle pushed back from the table and said she'd get the dessert and coffee. "Please let us do that," I said placing my hand on Sookie's back and urging her to join me in the kitchen.

She stood immediately, gestured for her mother to stay seated,and insisted, "Yes, Mama, visit with Jason and Crystal. We'll be right back." As soon as we were safely behind the closed kitchen door, she stage whispered, "Jesus H. Christ! Could she be more obvious? How can Jason not see it?"

"I don't know," I shook my head as I flipped the switch on the coffee maker, "but your dad definitely knows something's amiss. We'll have to stay after they leave. I think we need to let them know the score."

"Oh, that's gonna kill Mama's soul. She wants Jason to find a nice girl so bad," she was slicing a lemon meringue pie as she tsked and shook her head.

"_Nice _girl being the operative word here, Sookie. Crystal is not that, not in this instance anyway. She has fallen under Bill's evil spell or something, because she's just...I don't even know how to characterize what she's projecting right now."

We agreed to put on a better face before reentering the dining room. We walked back in smiling and laughing as if we'd just shared a hilarious joke. We set the trays with pie and coffee down and I hugged Sookie tightly before we took our seats. I noticed the look on Crystal's face-dejection. Was she going to get some reward if she managed to come between us, or at least discover a weakness in our relationship?

About ten minutes after the last bite of pie, Jason pulled Crystal to him and announced, "Well, folks, think me and my gal are going to head home. Great meal, Mom. Talk to you sometime this week, Dad." He looked our way with a wink and a smile, "Sookie, Eric, later." Crystal gave a coquettish smile and a little wave, and they were out the door.

"Oh, I had so hoped they stay and visit awhile," Michelle said sadly. "We hardly got to learn anything about her."

"I learned all I need to know," Corbett growled, pouring a drink for himself and one for me. "Join me in the den, Eric?" I followed him through the living room to the den. He motioned for me to sit on the couch as he leaned against his desk, "What the hell is going on? You got a history with that girl, or what?"

I took a deep breath, a swig of whiskey, and answered, "I've met her before, yes, but it was not a big deal. Let me tell you the whole story." I proceeded to explain how I'd met Crystal through Marla, the whole stalking thing, and finally brought the tale to the present, "Sookie and I were suspicious right away, and she enlisted Tara and Amelia to find out more about Crystal. It wasn't hard. Right away they learned that Bill was behind Jason and Crystal's hooking up. Apparently she's reporting back to him on the state of our relationship, or something like that."

"From the way she acted tonight, I'd say she's on a mission to break you two up," he said as he poured another drink for himself. When he offered me one, I declined.

"Could be, but that's mission impossible, Corbett, you know that don't you? The only thing I want her reporting to Bill is that Sookie and I are committed to spending the rest of our lives together, happily," I answered. "The thing that worries us is Jason's getting hurt. He thinks he loves Crystal, and she's just using him. He doesn't seem to recognize that."

Rubbing his eyes, the weary father replied, "No, he doesn't have a clue, does he? How can my son be so naive? I'll call him tomorrow, arrange a lunch meeting, set him straight. Under the circumstances, you knowing her before, Bill's involvement, it would be better coming from me than from you or Sookie. You agree?"

"I do. I'm sorry, Mr. Stackhouse, I know this won't be an easy conversation, and your wife is going to be very disappointed, but..." I stood and placed my hand on his back. I really felt for him having to confront Jason with the facts. Like I said, I knew how hazardous these things could be.

After we'd said our good-byes and were on the way home, Sookie asked, "Come up with a plan?"

"Sorta, I guess. Your dad is going to call him, set up a lunch. He thinks it's better if he handles it, instead of us. I agree." I reached over and took her hand.

She sighed heavily, "Eric, why can't life be simple? Why can't two people just fall in love and enjoy it, without all the drama?"

"What would be the fun in that, sweetheart?" I smiled at her. She responded by punching my arm. Hard.


End file.
